Harry Potter et le secret des Granger
by indofabalice
Summary: Après qu'un nouveau malheur a frappé la famille Weasley, Harry décide de s'éloigner du Terrier pendant quelques temps et suit Hermione qui l'invite chez ses parents. Quel lourd secret cachent les Granger autour de la naissance de leur fille ?
1. Dudley repenti

**A/N : Cette histoire est inspirée d'un fait réel. Elle ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du T7 et la chronologie du canon est décalée, l'action se passe de nos jours en 2012. Bonne lecture**

Ce matin-là au Terrier, l'ambiance n'est pas à la fête. Et pourtant, une semaine plus tôt, le monde des sorciers a vu la fin de la plus terrible période de son histoire, si l'on excepte bien sûr la Chasse aux Sorcières du XVIIème.

Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Mais les dégâts sont terribles : tant de sorciers et Moldus ont perdus la vie pour leurs différences. Parmi eux figurent Lupin, Tonks et Fred Weasley, trois des personnes les plus chères pour Harry et ses amis.

Le deuil est profond chez les Weasley. George est inconsolable. La perte de son frère jumeau est comme une moitié arrachée de lui-même. Il est très peu présent au Terrier. Il a surtout été vu à l'enterrement national de tous les morts pendant la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. Harry n'oubliera jamais les mots prononcés par Kingsley, désigné la veille nouveau Ministre de la Magie par le Conseil des Sorciers du Ministère, et les larmes de George et sa famille :

''Fred Weasley manquera à notre monde. Sa famille, ses proches, à nous tous. Il aimait la vie, il aimait rire, il aimait donner de la joie à tout le monde. Il a subi l'infamie et la cruauté. Mais pour toujours, il sera présent dans nos cœurs. Qu'il repose en paix et laisse à tous le souvenir de la jovialité et de l'humour. Au revoir, Fred.''

Les autres Weasley essaient au mieux de masquer leur chagrin mais la tristesse est générale. Se sentant de trop, Harry a proposé de les laisser tranquille quelques temps mais Molly Weasley a insisté pour qu'il reste auprès d'eux :

''Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, mon chéri. Même si le prix à payer a été terrible, tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers. Grâce à toi, nous sommes libres pour de bon. Tu es notre héros à tous. Je te considère comme un de mes fils et puis, j'imagine quand même que tu te sens mieux ici que chez ton oncle et ta tante.''

Molly ne croit pas si bien dire. Car peu après, Harry se connecte sur l'ordinateur – il a apprit à s'en servir grâce à Hermione qui l'a apporté de chez ses parents – puis sur Facebook et quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre une demande d'ajout de nulle autre que son cousin Dudley. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est le moins susceptible de le considérer comme ami, c'est bien lui. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles des Dursley depuis un an et leur départ et jusque-là, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Curieux, Harry accepte. Dudley étant connecté, il lance aussitôt une discussion privée qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un jour avec son cousin.

''Harry, j'ai appris ce que tu as fait et je n'en reviens pas. Je crois que je me suis trompé sur toi.''

''T'es sérieux ?''

''Oui. Je réalise à quel point j'ai été immonde avec toi pendant toutes ces années. J'ai cru mon père et je sais maintenant que j'étais dans l'erreur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry.''

Harry n'en revient toujours pas. Dudley, qu'il a toujours considéré comme la personne la plus détestable qui soit, au même titre que Drago Malefoy et bien sûr Lord Voldemort, affirme se repentir et lui demande pardon. Harry en est sûr. Dudley ne ment pas. La dernière fois, il a même montré des signes de changement. Il lui répond donc :

''Je te crois, Dudley.''

Son cousin lui raconte ensuite que, à la manière d'Ebenezer Scrooge dans Le Chant de Noël de Dickens, il a décidé de changer en bien et ne veut plus jamais être la grosse brute dont le seul plaisir est de frapper les autres. Harry est convaincu qu'il est sincère.

Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises : Dudley lui fait ensuite une demande toute aussi surprenante.

''Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais… me présenter à tes amis ? Tu sais, ceux qui étaient tout le temps avec toi à la gare, le grand roux et la fille aux cheveux bruns…''

''Ron et Hermione.''

''Oui voilà. J'aimerais apprendre à les connaître. Ils ont l'air sympa.''

Harry réfléchit. Il ne lui a connu jusque-là aucune autre relation amicale que sa bande de décervelés qui lui a tant fait la misère durant son enfance. Curieux, Harry dit :

''Et ta bande ? Piers, Dennis, Malcolm et Gordon ?''

''Oh ! Ne me parle pas d'eux. Ce ne sont que des imbéciles. Quand je leur ai raconté ce que tu as fait et que je voulais me faire pardonner, non seulement ils ne m'ont pas cru mais en plus ils m'ont rit au nez. Piers a dit : ''Quoi ? Tu veux sympathiser avec ce bouffon à lunettes de Potter ? T'es malade, mon vieux !'' Là, j'ai compris pour de bon comment je me suis lourdement trompé.''

''Je vois… écoute, Dudley, je leur en parlerai. Je ne te garantis rien car ils ne savent de toi que… enfin tu vois. Mais je vais essayer. D'accord ?''

''D'accord. Merci, Harry.''

Juste après s'être déconnecté, Harry en parle à Ron et Hermione. Ils sont tout aussi surpris mais acceptent néanmoins ; sous certaines conditions pour la jeune femme.

''Je voudrais d'abord le rencontrer en vrai,'' dit-elle. ''Au moins pour être sûre.''

''Hermignonne, rien que ce qu'il a dit à Harry prouve sa sincérité, non ?''

Hermione parait agacée.

''Je n'aime pas beaucoup le virtuel, voilà tout. Ron, tu connais Calogero ?''

''Heu… non.''

''C'est un chanteur français que j'ai découvert en concert pendant des vacances en France. Dans une de ses chansons, il dit : ''c'est le vice et le virtuel. Et il a raison.''

Harry et Ron savent qu'Hermione est très méfiante envers Internet. Elle a refusé de créer un compte Facebook, ce dont Ron n'hésite pas à se moquer.

''Je ne connais rien à la musique moldue, Hermi…''

''Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !''

''Bon bref, on va le rencontrer ou non ?'' dit Harry pour mettre fin à la querelle.

''Oui. Au moins, nous serons sûr.'' dit Hermione. ''Et puis, ça nous changera les idées. L'ambiance ici est trop morose.''

Le soir, Harry annonce à Dudley sur Facebook leur venue prochaine à Privet Drive. Ils doivent le retrouver dans deux jours au parc de la ville.


	2. Le journal d'Hermione

Hermione est déprimée. Pas seulement pour les deuils mais surtout du côté de son cœur.

Elle en est certaine maintenant. Ce n'est pas de Ron dont elle est amoureuse. Leur baiser échangé pendant la bataille était du à la peur. En tant que fille née de Moldus, elle était alors l'une des premières cibles de Voldemort et ses partisans. Elle n'oubliera jamais comment elle a été torturée par Bellatrix au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle a eu ce jour-là l'une des plus grandes peurs de sa vie.

Le problème, c'est que Ron lui est bien amoureux d'elle et convaincu que c'est réciproque. Hermione sait qu'elle devrait être franche avec lui mais elle n'ose pas lui dire. Ron est encore affecté par la perte de son frère et la jeune femme n'a pas envie de lui porter un nouveau coup au moral. Et pourtant, et pourtant, il faudra bien qu'elle lui avoue, un moment ou à un autre, qu'elle ne l'aime que par amitié.

En fait, Hermione est amoureuse depuis toujours de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas de Viktor Krum, qui n'a été qu'une petite histoire sans lendemain. Celui qui occupe la plus grande place dans son cœur, elle l'a rencontré huit ans plus tôt à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

Elle était dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment idéal quand elle est tombée sur Neville Londubat qui cherchait son crapaud. Malgré elle, elle l'a aidé et c'est en ouvrant la première porte qu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois. Hermione l'a reconnu tout de suite bien sûr - tout le monde connait le survivant - mais surtout, son cœur s'est mis à battre très fort et cela se répète à chaque fois qu'elle est présente auprès de lui.

Mais Hermione n'a jamais osé avouer à Harry ses sentiments pour lui. Sous ses airs de Je-sais-tout et d'autoritaire, Hermione est en réalité très timide et pas si confiante en elle sentimentalement parlant. De plus, celui-ci a eu d'autres conquêtes telles que Cho et Ginny et Hermione a fini par se dire qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Jamais elle n'a tant souhaité se tromper…

C'est donc par dépit qu'elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Krum puis de Ron. Mais elle sait, notamment pour ce dernier, que c'est une erreur. Ron est un ami, c'est tout. Et chaque fois que celui-ci la prend dans ses bras ou l'appelle Hermignonne, Hermione se laisse faire mais est plus que tentée de le repousser.

Il lui faut agir. Elle ne veut pas faire plus de mal à Ron. Elle doit lui dire à qui appartient vraiment son cœur. Par contre, doit-elle parler à Harry, ou plutôt quand doit-elle lui avouer ? Elle ne sait pas où il en est côté cœur. Le lendemain de la victoire, elle a pensé qu'il se remettrait avec Ginny mais elle ne les a pas vu une seule fois ensemble et rien n'indique qu'ils sont à nouveau en couple.

Ginny… lorsqu'Harry l'a embrassé devant tout le monde dans la Salle Commune ce fameux jour où elle a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons, Hermione a fait mine d'être heureuse pour eux mais en réalité, elle a eu très mal au cœur. Elle rêve tellement de vivre la même chose avec Harry… Ginny est la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Elle l'aime mais la voit aussi malgré elle comme une rivale. Et quand Harry a mis fin à leur relation avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione s'en est intérieurement réjouie.

Dans ces moments de déprime qu'elle ne désire pas partager même à Harry et Ron, Hermione a son journal intime. Personne d'autre ne connait l'existence de ce journal. C'est un journal ordinaire, sans aucun ensorcellement, pas comme celui de Jedusor, de sinistre mémoire. Pour Hermione, c'est son jardin secret où elle exprime ses pensées et ses rêves les plus profonds.

Aussi, après la discussion avec Harry et la nouvelle dispute avec Ron, Hermione se réfugie une fois de plus dans son journal intime. Elle prend soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre – en fait celle qui était autrefois celle de Percy – par un sortilège. Elle ne veut surtout pas être surprise en pleine écriture. Si quelqu'un frappe, elle a juste à ranger le journal et à rouvrir la porte.

_Cher journal, 9 mai 2012_

_Je n'en peux plus. Chaque jour, je me dis que je dois leur parler mais je n'y arrive pas. J'en ai assez que Ron m'appelle sans arrêt Hermignonne et qu'il me colle à la peau. Le pauvre se fait des illusions. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Enfin si, je l'aime mais pas comme lui il m'aime._

_Quant à Harry… ah Harry, mon amour, mon ange, mon prince, les mots me manquent. Chaque fois que je regarde ses yeux, mon cœur chavire. Il est si beau, si gentil… il a été merveilleux toute cette année d'exil. Mon héros… il a vaincu Voldemort. Il est merveilleux. Je l'aime, mon journal, depuis toujours. Mais là, c'est tellement fort. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de lui._

_Mais ai-je une chance avec lui ? Je crains qu'il ne préfère Ginny. Si c'est vrai, je l'accepterais bien sûr, Ginny est ma meilleure amie. Mais mon cœur aura alors tellement mal qu'il ne sera sûrement jamais soigné._

_Je sais que le mieux à faire, c'est de lui parler. Mais j'ai si peur, mon journal. Et s'il disait non ? Si je n'étais pour lui qu'une amie ? J'ai si peur. Mon cœur a si peur. Mais je dois y arriver, je dois le faire. C'est la seule chance de me libérer ou de me faire mal pour toujours. Mais au moins, je serai fixée pour de bon._

''Hermione, tu es là ?''

Elle reconnait la voix d'Harry. Elle range aussitôt son journal et lance le Alohomora pour déverrouiller la porte. Harry entre. Le cœur d'Hermione semble être comme un train à grande vitesse.

''Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?''

''Oui, oui… oui, tout va bien.''

''Quelque chose semble te préoccuper. Tu as un souci ?''

''Heu… non… enfin oui. C'est-à-dire…''

Il l'encourage du regard. Elle doit oser, elle doit oser… la sensation dans sa poitrine est plus forte que jamais.

''Je voulais savoir, Harry… où en es-tu avec Ginny ? Sortez-vous à nouveau ensemble ?''

Harry semble décontenancé par la question. Que faut-il en déduire ? Finalement, il répond :

''Et bien… on ne s'est pas remis ensemble. En fait, on ne se remettra jamais ensemble…''

Hermione est proche de sauter de joie. Il est célibataire, il ne se remettra pas avec Ginny… mais elle ne doit rien laisser apparaitre pour le moment. Elle lui demande innocemment :

''Pourquoi ?''

''Elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me l'a avoué hier.''

''Ah…''

La voie lui est désormais ouverte. Elle doit en profiter mais prendre son temps est également impératif, du moins un petit peu. Ne pas prendre Harry au dépourvu au cas où…

''Et toi ? Où ça en est avec Ron ?''

C'est le moment ou jamais. Pour cette question, elle doit être franche.

''Je ne sortirai pas avec lui, Harry.''

Harry reste sans réaction. Hermione ne sait pas ce qu'il faut en penser.

''Il n'est qu'un ami. Je le réalise maintenant. Quand on s'est embrassé, c'était sous le coup de la peur à cause de la bataille. Mais avec le recul, je comprends que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.''

''Et… il le sait ?''

''Non. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire…''

Harry se veut réconfortant et lui prend la main. Hermione est tellement écarlate qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était en flamme. Harry semble faire mine de ne pas le remarquer.

''Il faut que tu lui dises, Hermione.''

''Mais je vais lui faire beaucoup de mal…''

''Crois-moi, tu lui feras encore plus de mal si tu le laisses croire à une histoire impossible.''

''Oui. Tu as raison…''

La voix de Molly Weasley raisonna alors du bas de l'escalier :

''Harry, Hermione, on mange !''

En le suivant, Hermione ressent une joie au fond de son cœur. Elle a peut-être une chance. Mais elle ne doit pas perdre de temps. Sinon, quelqu'un risque à nouveau de lui prendre sa place…


	3. Les confidences de Ginny

**Réponse à la review :**

**Geneviève : merci pour ta review, je tient compte de ton avis, c'est vrai que ça peut sembler un peu rapide. Pour ce qui est de Facebook, j'avais oublié de préciser mais l'action se passe en 2012, pour les besoin notemment de l'intrigue. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt.**

Toute la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Harry, Hermione et Fleur sont présents ce soir-là pour le dîner. Comme ils sont nombreux et qu'il fait chaud, ils mangent dehors à la grande table, la même qui a servi quatre ans plus tôt.

Quand Harry annonce à tout le monde la visite à Dudley avec Ron et Hermione prévue le lendemain, les réactions sont partagés. La plupart sont d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ont besoin de changer d'air face à la triste atmosphère du Terrier. D'autres, comme Arthur Weasley, sont plus méfiants.

''Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois,'' dit-il en jetant un œil à George qui, occupé à discuter avec Ginny, ne lui rend pas son regard.

''Aucun risque que ça se reproduise, M. Weasley,'' assura Harry. ''Soyez sans craintes.''

''J'espère bien. Car Tu-sais-qui a peut-être disparu à jamais, les règles et les devoirs restent les mêmes. Pas de magie ou d'incident en présence de Moldus.''

''Si ça peut vous rassurer, M. Weasley, nous n'emporterons pas nos baguettes,'' dit Harry. ''De toutes manières, je pense que nous n'en aurons pas besoin à Privet Drive. Il n'y a plus Ombrage pour envoyer des Détraqueurs.''

''Très bonne idée, Harry,'' approuve M. Weasley, et Ron et Hermione aussi. Il ajoute ensuite d'un ton ferme : ''par contre, il va sans dire que vous ne devez pas vous y rendre par la voie magique. Je veux dire par là ni Poudre de Cheminette, ni balai volant ni même transplanage.''

''Comment alors ?'' demande Ron.

''C'est évident non ? Comment font les Moldus pour se déplacer ?'' réplique Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ron comprend et lance un regard à Hermione comme pour montrer son agacement.

''Ah non, alors là non. As-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai fait un voyage en voiture ?''

''Mais ça n'a rien à voir…'' proteste Hermione.

''Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?'' intervient Fleur, curieuse.

''Heu… c'est une longue histoire mais le moment n'est pas venu de raconter,'' répond Arthur avant son fils. ''Mais bref, vous devrez y aller par la voie moldue, c'est une question de sécurité.''

''Mais M. Weasley, nous n'avons pas de voiture…'' dit Hermione.

''Moi, j'en ai une,'' dit Bill et son père est visiblement soulagé. ''Je dois de toute manière me rendre demain dans les environs. Je peux vous y emmener.''

''Merci, Bill,'' disent simultanément Harry, Ron et Hermione, soulagés qu'une solution au problème soit vite arrivée.

Harry pense alors à son filleul Teddy, le fils malheureusement orphelin de Lupin et Tonks. Ne se sentant pas en mesure de l'élever pour le moment, il l'a confié à sa grand-mère Andromeda. Et le hasard veut qu'elle habite dans une maison voisine de La Chaumière aux Coquillages, la très jolie maison de Bill et Fleur, où Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont réfugiés après le drame du Manoir des Malefoy. Harry sait donc que le couple veille tout autant sur Teddy. Andromeda le leur confie lorsqu'elle doit sortir, notamment pour faire des courses.

''Comment va-t-il ?'' demande-t-il à Fleur.

''Il va bien,'' répondit-elle. ''Le pauvre ignore tout de ce qui s'est passé. On le chouchoute et il adore ça.''

''Tant qu'il reste heureux, ça va,'' dit Harry soulagé de savoir son filleul en bonne santé.

''Cependant, en dehors de sa grand-mère, il faudra bientôt lui trouver une autre nounou,'' ajoute Fleur.

''Pourquoi ?''

Bill se lève et tout le monde fait silence. Il s'apprête visiblement à faire une annonce importante.

''Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle très heureuse comparée aux récents évènements.''

Harry remarque que les yeux de George sont rivés sur le sol.

''Fleur, mon amour, je te laisse la parole,'' dit Bill en la désignant de la main, tel un présentateur télé accueillant un invité de marque.

''Voilà… j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que Bill et moi, nous allons avoir un bébé.''

Une explosion de joie éclate si soudainement qu'on aurait dit que l'Angleterre venait de remporter la Coupe du monde de Quidditch – la prochaine devait se disputer cet été mais a été reportée à l'automne en raison de la Bataille de Poudlard. Le changement est aussi soudain que spectaculaire : Harry n'a plus vécu une pareille scène de liesse depuis l'instant où Voldemort a rendu son dernier souffle. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est que ça fait le plus grand bien.

''Félicitations !'' s'exclame Arthur Weasley en faisant la bise aux futurs parents. ''Je vais être grand-père !''

''Et moi, grand-mère ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais cela !'' dit Molly Weasley qui n'avait, en effet, jamais caché qu'elle espérait bientôt avoir des petits-enfants.

''Et moi, tonton !'' réplique George qui affiche un sourire pour la première fois depuis le drame que l'on sait, ce qui fait plaisir à voir.

''Nous sommes si heureux pour vous, félicitations !'' dit Ginny.

''Je propose que nous trinquons pour l'heureux évènement à venir et pour l'union et l'amour qui règne entre nous dans notre famille,' dit Arthur en levant un verre. ''A nous et aux heureux parents !''

''A nous et aux heureux parents !'' reprennent tout le monde en chœur.

Le lendemain, quand Ron, Hermione et Harry montent dans la voiture, ce dernier est anxieux. Un an plus tôt quand il a quitté Privet Drive, il s'est dit alors qu'il n'y reviendra jamais, ce qui est en soit comme une libération. Il n'imaginait pas à ce moment-là qu'il retournerait si vite en ces lieux où il a tellement vécu un enfer. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes désagréables du à la panique : et si Dudley lui a menti ? Hermione a-t-elle raison quand elle dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier du virtuel ? Harry ne met pas en doute l'opinion de sa meilleure amie. Mais Dudley l'a tellement fait souffrir depuis ses premiers pas qu'il a du mal à imaginer qu'il puisse jouer la comédie. Et pourtant… se repentir a du être un très grand effort pour lui, et Harry a un faible sourire en pensant à la tête que va faire son oncle lorsqu'il va découvrir que son fils sympathise avec le membre « ingrat » de la famille Dursley.

Avant de démarrer la voiture, Bill annonce :

''Je viendrai vous chercher vers dix-huit heures. Ne trainez pas trop, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps.''

''Mon chéri, ils peuvent bien en profiter quand même,'' réplique Fleur en attachant sa ceinture.

''Bien sûr, mon cœur, bien sûr. Personnellement, ça m'est égal, mais j'ai promis à mes parents.''

''Dis-moi, Harry,'' lui dit Ron tandis que Bill démarre la voiture, ''tu crois que ton oncle et ta tante vont accepter que tu parles à Dudley ?''

''J'en doute fortement, mais je m'en fiche un peu tu vois,'' répond Harry. ''C'est fini le temps où ils me traitaient comme un moins-que-rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul,'' ajoute-t-il en souriant à ses amis.

Harry remarque alors qu'Hermione est étrangement silencieuse. Cela n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. De plus, elle est des trois celle qui est clairement la plus enthousiaste de fuir quelques heures la morosité du Terrier.

''Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ?''

''Ah heu… oui oui tout va bien.'' Mais elle est parle comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de leur présence.

Ron la prend alors dans ses bras mais Harry remarque qu'elle n'en éprouve aucun réconfort. Et à sa grande surprise, il réalise qu'il n'est pas mécontent de voir qu'elle ne partage pas le geste

de Ron…

''Un peu de musique, ça vous dit ?'' demande Bill au trio.

''Oui, mais alors pas Celestina Moldubec, s'il te plaît,'' ironise Ron.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, frérot. J'ai beaucoup mieux que ça.''

Il appuie sur le bouton de l'auto-radio et ils reconnaissent aussitôt avec joie la chanson. Il s'agit de Magic Works des Bizarr's sisters, qui n'a en effet rien à voir avec la voix criarde de Celestina Moldubec.

L'idée de Bill de mettre de la musique est bonne puisqu'Hermione retrouve le sourire.

''C'est pas la chanson qu'ils ont passé au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?''

Ron fait la grimace. Pour lui, le Bal de Noël est certainement l'un de ses pires souvenirs à Poudlard. Bill ne le sait pas puisque, bien sûr, il n'était pas présent ce soir-là. Fleur quant à elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

''Oui ! Elle est magnifique cette chanson. Je me souviens que je l'ai dansé avec Roger Davis…''

''C'est qui celui-là ?'' demande Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

''C'était mon cavalier ce soir-là mais je te rassure, mon chéri, il n'y a rien eu de plus et je n'ai jamais gardé contact avec lui.''

Bill est visiblement rassuré. ''Je préfère ça.''

Quant à Harry, il ne garde pas non plus un très bon souvenir du Bal, bien qu'à un degré moindre que Ron. Il se souvient de la crise provoqué par celui-ci lorsqu'il a découvert Hermione dans les bras de Krum. Lui-même n'a montré aucune réaction mais il a eu un gros pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune adolescente dans les bras du meilleur joueur de Quidditch du monde.

Harry sait que sa relation avec Hermione a toujours été complexe et ambigüe. A leur première rencontre, comme les autres, il n'a vu en elle qu'une Intello autoritaire qui passe son temps à faire la morale aux autres. Et il y a eu le combat avec le troll et Harry et Hermione sont depuis des amis inséparables. Mais au fil du temps, les sentiments d'Harry pour la jeune femme se sont progressivement transformés. Et lorsqu'Hermione a vécu sa première histoire, brève mais histoire quand même, d'amour avec Krum, Harry a eu intérieurement le cœur brisé. Il s'est alors par dépit intéressé à Cho puis à Ginny. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est elle qu'il désire. C'est bien d'Hermione, sa meilleure amie depuis huit ans, qu'il est amoureux. Quand elle lui a confié la veille qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Ron, Harry n'a jamais semblé aussi heureux – en dehors du jour de sa première rencontre avec Hagrid ou de la victoire contre Voldemort bien sûr.

Mais une fois de plus, il y a un caillou dans sa chaussure. Ce caillou, c'est Ron.

Pendant les deux années qui viennent de passer, Harry a cru qu'Hermione lui préfère Ron. Il a suffit de voir comment elle a réagi lorsque son meilleur ami est sorti avec Lavande Brown ou quand il les a quitté pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais le pire est sans aucun doute lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Harry ne l'a pas supporté. Bien sûr, comme ils sont avant tout les amis les plus chers au fond de son cœur, Harry est heureux de les savoir amoureux. Mais il n'a pu s'empêcher malgré tout d'avoir très mal dans sa poitrine. Les aveux d'Hermione sur ses sentiments pour Ron sont donc d'autant plus apparus comme un immense soulagement…

Trois jours plus tôt, il s'est confié à Ginny à ce propos, lui avouant par la même occasion qu'il ne la voit que comme une amie.

''Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé, Ginny,'' a-t-il dit. ''Je préfère ne pas te mentir. Je ne ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Ne m'en veux pas, Ginny. S'il te plaît…''

Malgré cela, il s'est attendu à ce qu'elle le prenne très mal, ou lui demande simplement de ne plus la voir pendant quelques temps. A sa grande surprise, elle n'a pas affiché de déception et a répondu :

''Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je dois t'avouer : moi aussi j'ai compris que je n'éprouve que de l'amitié pour toi.''

Harry a eu l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids très lourd. Comme lui, Ginny a compris que leur histoire n'a été finalement qu'une passade. De plus, elle a ajouté ensuite :

''J'ai trouvé le grand amour, enfin je pense que c'est vraiment le bon.''

''Et qui est-ce ?'' a demandé Harry, intéressé.

''Et bien heu… c'est… tu promets que tu ne vas pas te moquer ?''

''Ginny, tu me connais. Tu crois que je suis le genre à me moquer des autres ? Je ne m'appelle pas Drago Malefoy.''

''Ha ha. Oui, tu as raison.''

''Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ?''

''Neville Londubat.''

Harry est resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Neville est l'une des personnes auquel il n'aurait sûrement pas pensé comme prétendant au cœur de Ginny. Inquiète de son silence, Ginny a froncé les sourcils.

''Voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu trouves que j'ai fait un mauvais choix.''

Harry a alors pensé qu'après tout, Neville fait un très bon compagnon. Il a suffisamment prouvé sa vraie valeur pendant la Bataille et Harry a beaucoup de respect pour lui. On est très très loin du Neville étourdi et maladroit des premières années à Poudlard.

''Pas du tout, Ginny. Au contraire, je suis très heureux pour vous deux.'' Il a esquissé un sourire pour la rassurer pour de bon.

''J'ai vraiment peur qu'on se moque de nous, Harry. Lui et moi avons longtemps été considérés comme les vilains petits canards de Poudlard…''

''Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Ceux qui se moquent sont des imbéciles. Neville est quelqu'un de bien.

''C'est vrai. Il a été héroïque lors de la bataille. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché de pour bon d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens qu'on est allé ensemble au bal lui et moi?''

''Oui, bien sûr.''

''Je crois qu'on est tombé amoureux lui et moi à ce moment-là sans en avoir conscience. Et puis, le lendemain de la libération, on a enfin réalisé qu'on s'aime. Il est merveilleux, Harry.''

''Neville est quelqu'un de génial. C'est lui qui a tué Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Voldemort''

''Oui. Tu as raison. Merci, Harry. Merci d'être un si bon ami.''

Elle l'a alors pris dans ses bras. Harry s'est laissé faire. Si Ginny n'est qu'une amie, elle n'a pas moins d'importance au fond de son cœur et réciproquement. Il se souvient comment il a eu si peur lorsqu'elle a été emménée dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est vraiment à ce moment-là qu'il a compris qu'elle compte énormément pour lui.

''Tu le vois quand ?'' a ensuite demandé Harry.

''Dans une semaine. Là, il est parti en vacances avec sa grand-mère pour se remettre des évènements de Poudlard. Je l'ai eu au téléphone…''

''Tu as appris à t'en servir ?'' a demandé Harry en regrettant aussitôt sa question. Heureusement, Ginny n'a pas semblée offensée.

''Oui. Neville a appris par sa grand-mère et il m'a montré. Il te passe le bonjour.''

''Je peux te donner un conseil ?''

''Vas-y.''

''Montre comment ça marche à Ron. J'ai le souvenir d'un appel mémorable à mon oncle que je ne suis pas près d'oublier.''

Ginny sourit puis pose à Harry une question qui lui a semblé tenir à cœur.

''Et toi, Harry ? As-tu une fille en vue ?''

C'est à ce moment-là que, après hésitation, il s'est confié sur ses sentiments. Ginny est la première mise au courant.

''Je l'aime depuis notre première rencontre. Mais elle préfère Ron…''

La réponse de Ginny a été si surprenante et inespérée que le cœur d'Harry a fait comme un grand bond dans sa poitrine, et que les mots d'Hermione accentueront par la suite.

''Au contraire, Harry. C'est loin, très loin d'être le grand amour entre eux.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''C'est surtout pour Hermione. Elle ne dit rien mais ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de Ron. Et le pire, tu vois, c'est qu'il ne remarque rien. Hermione pourrait tout aussi bien mettre la cape d'invisibilité qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte d'avantage. ''

Maintenant qu'elle l'a dit, Harry a pu voir qu'en effet, si Ron affiche clairement son amour pour Hermione, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour celle-ci.

''Mais, Ginny, est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire que… enfin, je ne veux pas me faire de films tu vois…''

''Bien sûr. Je peux très bien me tromper. Hermione n'est pas forcément celle qui montre ses sentiments au grand jour. Mais je t'assure que c'est frappant.''

''Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ? Dois-je lui en parler ? Et Ron risque de très mal le prendre…''

''Je vois ce que tu veux dire… mais même si ça peut mettre en danger ton amitié avec Ron, tu dois en parler à Hermione. Parce que, je ne veux pas bien sûr te donner de faux espoirs, mais il peut y avoir une explication à son attitude avec mon frère…''

Et pour la première fois, Harry a vraiment l'espoir qu'Hermione a vraiment des sentiments pour lui et cet espoir s'est agrandi après sa discussion avec elle. Comment expliquer autrement qu'elle soit aussi peu joyeuse avec eux depuis la libération, et surtout avec Ron ? Bien sûr, cela ne veut rien dire. Hermione peut très bien ne pas être amoureuse de lui non plus. Mais comment expliquer autrement que, chaque fois qu'ils se regardent, elle soit aussi rouge comme une tomate ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle tant hésité à lui poser la question sur sa relation avec Ginny ? Et Harry connait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas naturellement du genre réservée, du moins avec ses proches. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une explication possible sur son comportement distant avec tout le monde.

Et Harry en a encore la preuve aujourd'hui même dans la voiture. Si Ron est une vraie pie bavarde et qu'Harry l'écoute avec plaisir, on a presque l'impression qu'Hermione est absente tant elle semble si peu intéressée. Ron est tellement plongé dans son speech qu'il ne remarque pas l'agacement d'Hermione.

''L'Angleterre a une équipe trop faible. Ce n'est pas cette année encore qu'on va gagner la Coupe du monde…''

''Ron, tu ne peux pas te taire un peu ?'' s'exclame soudain Hermione.

Ron est complètement interloqué par sa réaction surprenante. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un chocogrenouille de travers.

''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, chérie ?''

''Tu me soûles ! voilà tout. Et pour l'amour du ciel, cesse de m'appeler par ces mots-là !''

''Il y a un problème ?'' demande Bill.

''Non, non rien,'' répond Hermione avant que Ron ait pu dire un mot.

Et jusqu'à l'arrivée à Privet Drive, plus personne ne dit un mot. Harry commence à se demander s'ils ont eu une bonne idée de venir à trois.


	4. Sorciers contre Moldus

Quand le trio arrive au parc, Dudley est déjà là. La première vue de son cousin montre déjà son très grand changement.

Le plus frappant, c'est comment il a incroyablement fondu. Toute sa vie, Harry a été habitué à voir Dudley comme une espèce de gros ballon gonflable, l'exemple même d'une obésité des plus désolantes. Aujourd'hui, il a tellement maigri qu'il se demande sur le moment si on ne lui a pas jeté un sortilège d'amaigrissement. S'il devait donner une estimation, Harry pencherait entre une perte de trente à cinquante kilos. Il estime personnellement qu'il est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il a un aspect nettement moins éléphantesque. Harry pense alors à Ludo Verpey, un ancien membre du Département des Jeux et Sports magiques au Ministère, qui était reconnaissable par son ventre rebondi, et qui a complètement disparu de la vie publique depuis une sombre affaire de magouilles avec des gobelins.

Dudley arbore un sourire chaleureux, une première chez lui plutôt habitué à des sourires bien plus désagréables envers Harry, et prend la parole.

''Salut, Harry. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.''

''Salut, Dudley. Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir.''

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé dire cela un jour en revoyant son cousin. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione attendent les présentations. Dudley s'en aperçoit et leur dit :

''Vous devez être les meilleurs amis d'Harry.''

''Oui, moi c'est Ron,'' répond-t-il aussitôt avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire un mot.

En fait, Ron a déjà rencontré Dudley quand les Weasley sont venus chercher Harry chez les Dursley pour la Coupe du monde. Mais comme ce jour-là est un souvenir assez douloureux pour Dudley, et c'est un euphémisme que de le dire, il vaut mieux ne pas le mentionner.

''Et elle, c'est Hermione. La plus intelligente des filles et ma petite amie…''

''Ron, tais-toi !''

''Mais…''

''Et si on marchait ?'' intervient Harry qui ne veut pas qu'une nouvelle querelle gâche leur après-midi. ''Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu deviens.''

En marchant, Harry et Dudley discutent pratiquement comme s'ils étaient tout seuls. Ron, vexé, a la mine boudeur et Hermione a un air absent. La jeune femme est de plus en plus lasse que Ron la croit amoureuse mais elle ne veut pas non plus gâcher la réconciliation entre Harry et sou cousin. C'est pourquoi elle reste silencieuse et décide qu'elle n'interviendra dans la discussion que si elle est concernée.

''Est-ce que tes parents sont au courants ?'' demande Harry qui sait que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia n'approuveraient certainement pas que leur fils et leur neveu se parlent. Et en effet, Dudley répond :

''Non. Si mon père l'apprenait, il s'y opposerait formellement. Il ne croit pas que tu aies vaincu un dangeureux bonhomme, Harry. Il pense que ce sont des balivernes.''

En entendant cela, Harry ne peut s'empêcher à ce que Fudge, l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, lui a fait subir quand il a témoigné du retour de Voldemort. Mais il n'en attend pas moins de toutes manières de la part de son oncle. Comment imaginer qu'un personnage aussi désespérant que son neveu puisse vaincre le sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps ?

''Mais dis-moi, comment l'as-tu su ? Car je suppose tout de même que ça n'a pas fait la une des journaux à Privet Drive.''

''Non, évidemment. Mais une dame de ton école nous en a parlé et c'est comme ça que nous avons pu rentrer chez nous après un an d'exil. Nous avons passé toute l'année chez ma tante Marge à Madrid en attendant.''

Cette dame doit être le professeur McGonagall. Harry a appris par Kingsley, dans son discours d'investiture de Ministre, qu'elle a été nommée directrice de Poudlard. Un choix logique, McGonagall ayant été l'adjointe de Dumbledore et étant l'une des plus grandes sorcières que Harry connaisse.

''Dis-moi, Dudley, tu as vraiment maigri…''

''Oui,'' dit-il en regardant souriant son ventre. ''J'en ai eu assez d'être traité de gros lard. J'ai convaincu mes parents de me faire une opération. Et ça a marché : j'ai perdu soixante kilos d'un coup. Je me sens beaucoup comme ça.''

''C'est vrai.''

''Et alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?''

''Et bien heu… je ne sais pas encore,'' répond Harry en prenant conscience pour la première fois de cette question depuis la

victoire. ''Je suis en pleine réflexion.''

''Moi, j'ai trouvé ma vocation,'' explique Dudley. ''Je veux devenir footballeur professionnel.''

''Ah oui ?'' dit Harry qui ne connait rien au football mais n'est pas moins intéressé.

''Oui. J'ai intégré il y a deux ans le centre de formation de Chelsea. C'est mon équipe préférée. Ils se sont qualifiés pour la finale de la Ligue des Champions en éliminant Barcelone…''

''C'est nul le foot,'' coupe soudainement Ron.

Dudley se retourne étonné.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?''

''Je ne vois pas en quoi un sport avec une seule balle et des bonhommes qui ne volent pas est intéressant. Le Quidditch, ça c'est vrai un sport.''

''De quoi il parle ?'' demande Dudley à Harry. En tant que Moldu, il n'a bien évidemment jamais entendu parler du Quidditch.

''Rien. Continue.''

Harry commence à trouver le comportement de Ron exaspérant. Hermione lui jette un regard noir pour montrer son agacement. Boudeur, Ron se tait.

''Donc oui, je disais que je vais me lancer dans une carrière dans le foot. Au début, mon père était déçu. Il voulait que je sois boxeur mais je lui ai dit que je préfère nettement le football… oh non ! Pas eux.''

Il s'arrête soudainement. Un peu plus loin, ils aperçoivent un groupe de garçons que Harry reconnait aussitôt. Ce sont Piers, Dennis, Malcolm et Gordon, les anciens comparses de Dudley.

Quand ceux-ci les voient, ils s'approchent, des sourires mauvais sur les visages qui montrent clairement qu'eux n'ont pas du tout changé.

''Qui sont ces pignoufs ?'' demande Ron en montrant les poings, prêt à se battre le cas échéant.

''Ce sont mes quatre anciens copains,'' lui répond Dudley, renfrogné. ''De vrais imbéciles.''

''Hé ! Mais regardez qui est là. C'est Big D !''

C'est Piers qui a parlé. Apparemment, il a remplacé Dudley comme chef de la bande.

''Alors, Big D, tu veux toujours devenir « un type bien » ?'' ricane-t-il, imité bêtement par les trois autres. On a l'impression de voir des clones de Crabbe et Goyle.

''Parfaitement,'' réplique fermement Dudley.

''Hé les gars ! Regardez qui l'accompagne !'' continue Piers en désignant Harry du doigt.

''C'est Bouffontter !''

''Il s'appelle Harry Potter et ce n'est pas un bouffon !'' intervient Ron qui n'est pas décidé à laisser ces loubards leur faire la misère. Hermione reste silencieuse et observe la scène, inquiète.

''T'es qui toi ?'' aboie Gordon avec une grosse voix ridicule.

''Moi, c'est Ron Weasley, mon pote. Et si l'un de vous essaie de frapper vous allez voir.''

Les quatre éclatent de rire. Harry les connait assez pour savoir combien ils comptent parmi les pires des prétentieux.

''Fais gaffe à toi, minus,'' ricane Piers.

''Essaie pas de faire Rambo avec nous, ou tu vas le regretter.''

''C'est qui…''

''On ferait mieux de s'en aller,'' murmure Hermione, qui parle pour la première fois depuis la rencontre avec Dudley.

C'est à ce moment-là que les loubards paraissent remarquer pour la première fois Hermione. Et à en juger par leurs regards, il n'est pas difficile de deviner leurs intentions.

''Dites-moi les gars,'' lance Piers à la bande, ''c'est quoi ce paquet-cadeau ?''

''T'as raison, Piers, c'est le Père Noël à l'avance !'' dit Dennis.

''T'as l'air bonne, toi,'' ajoute Malcolm en se léchant les babines.

Hermione ne dit rien mais vous imaginez bien ce qu'elle pense de s'entendre dire qu'elle est « bonne ». Harry commence à regretter de n'avoir pas finalement emporté sa baguette magique, même s'il sait qu'il n'aurait pas eu le droit de s'en servir. Quant à Ron, son visage a pris la couleur d'une betterave.

''Fais gaffe comment tu lui parles, toi !'' crache-t-il, ce qui a uniquement pour effet de les rendre encore plus hilares.

''Ah ouais ? Et tu nous feras quoi sinon, le rouquin ?'' réplique avec mépris Piers.

''Une démonstration de coup de pied figure dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps.''

''Ha ! Ha ! Je demande à voir.''

''Bon, ça suffit, on y va,'' dit Hermione qui en a plus qu'assez.

Elle regrette amèrement d'être venue. Elle n'en veut pas à Harry et Dudley mais elle est désabusée de voir une telle bêtise chez ces quatre Moldus imbéciles.

Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas décidés à en rester là.

''Minute poupée ! D'abord, on veut…''

''Si vous la touchez, vous aller voir !''

''C'est bon, le rouquin, on a compris,'' se moque Gordon. ''Alors poupée, est-ce que tu as déjà…''

''Stupefix !''

Un puissant sortilège divisés en quatre rayons frappe les loubards de pleins fouets et les assomment sur le coup. Tous se demandent qui a bien pu leur lancer un sort étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'a sa baguette. Finalement, un instant plus tard, l'auteur du sortilège redevient visible et le célèbre trio reconnait avec joie la silhouette joufflue de Neville. Harry est impressionné de voir comment il a encore fait d'énormes progrès : il y a deux ans encore, il aurait été absolument incapable de stupéfixer quatre personnes en même temps !

''Neville ! Quelle bonne surprise !'' s'exclame Harry en serrant la main de son ami.

''On peut dire que je suis arrivé à temps,'' dit Neville en jetant un œil satisfait aux quatre Moldus inconscients.

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment arrives-tu à devenir invisible sans cape ?'' demande Ron, partagé entre curiosité et admiration.

''Je vais tout vous expliquer.''

''Neville, je te présente mon cousin Dudley. Dudley, voici Neville, un autre de nos plus fidèles amis.''

Les deux garçons se serrent la main chaleureusement. Une amitié semble prêtre à naître entre ces deux-là et Harry devine que Dudley va probablement demander à Neville de l'avoir en ami sur Facebook.

''Alors, raconte-tout Neville,'' dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se remettent en marche. Elle lui est fort reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé des brutes. ''Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la victoire ?''

Harry comprend qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant que Neville sort avec Ginny.

''Je suis parti en vacances à Manchester avec ma grand-mère pour récupèrer après les évènements de Poudlard et nous sommes de retour aujourd'hui. Nous avons décidé, avant de rentrer chez nous pour de bon, de rendre visite à ma tante Figg…''

Harry reçoit un grand choc.

''Tu es de la même famille qu'Arabella Figg ?''

''Oui. Enfin, tante éloignée si tu veux, du côté de mon père. Elle entretient des rapports pas moins étroits avec ma grand-mère. Je suis sorti un tit peu prendre l'air quand je vous ai aperçu avec ses rigolos. J'ai alors mis ceci à mon doigt.''

Il met une main dans sa poche droite et tous ont un regard admiratif lorsqu'il montre un superbe anneau d'or plus grosse qu'une bague de fiançailles.

''C'est avec ça que…''

''Oui. Je deviens invisible en mettant cet anneau à mon index. C'est un trésor de famille. Il a appartenu à mon arrière-arrière-grand-père et ma grand-mère me l'a donné pour me récompenser d'avoir contribué à sauver notre monde.''

''Fascinant,'' dit Dudley qui semble n'avoir jamais contemplé quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux. ''En fait, c'est comme dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux. L'anneau qui rend invisible celui qui le porte à son doigt.''

''C'est quoi ça Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?'' demande Ron, intéressé mais personne ne lui répond, connaissant très bien l'ignorance de Ron sur la culture moldue.

''Normalement, cependant, je dois éviter de m'en servir le plus possible, car l'anneau peut être très dangereux en de mauvaises mains. Vous promettez de n'en parler à personne ? Ma grand-mère ne veut pas que l'existence de l'anneau soit connue de tous et elle a raison.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. On gardera le secret,'' l'assure Harry.

''Et sinon, une autre nouvelle importante. Mais tu vas sûrement très mal le prendre, Harry. Je ne devrais pas te le dire…''

Harry comprend tout de suite de quoi il parle et s'empresse de le rassurer.

''Ginny m'a dit pour vous deux. Et je suis vraiment très content pour vous deux.''

''Il y a quoi entre vous deux ?'' demande Ron.

''Neville et Ginny sortent ensemble,'' répond Harry.

On aurait dit que Ron venait d'avaler une mandarine entière.

''QUOI ? Mais je croyais que Ginny…''

''Je sais ce que tu penses, Ron.'' réplique Harry avant que Neville ait pu dire un mot.

''Mais c'est comme ça : Neville et Ginny sont tombés amoureux, et Ginny n'est qu'une amie pour moi. Cela ne te gêne pas au moins ?''

Ron affiche un sourire et Harry est rassuré. ''Bien sûr que non. J'ai toute confiance en Neville. Je suis juste surpris parce que je pensais que c'était toi qu'elle aimait.''

''Moi aussi, je suis très contente pour vous deux,'' s'exclame soudain Hermione qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, semble être joyeuse. Une joie que Harry partage…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Neville annonce qu'il doit aller retrouver sa grand-mère pour rentrer chez lui. Tous les cinq ont trouvé ce laps de temps bien trop court : ils se sont amusés à parler de tout et de rien et à se raconter des blagues. Dudley a beau être le seul moldu, il a essayé de participer aux discussions même lorsqu'elles ont concernées le monde des sorciers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry est fier de l'avoir comme cousin.

''Je viendrai dans quelques jours au Terrier pour voir Ginny,'' dit Neville avant de remettre l'anneau à son index. ''Dites à Ginny que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. A bientôt !''

''A bientôt, Neville ! On t'adore !'' disent tout le monde en chœur en le saluant de la main, tandis que Neville disparait à nouveau.

Les quatre amis décident ensuite d'aller boire un verre dans un café pour finir l'après-midi. Dudley et Hermione payèrent bien sûr puisqu'ils sont les seuls à posséder de l'argent moldu. Ron commande de l'eau et montre encore une fois son ignorance du monde moldue en demandant à Hermione, qui a commandé un Coca Cola, ce que c'est que cette drôle de boisson pétillante. Hermione lui fait goûter.

''Pas mauvais. C'est même plutôt bon.''

Dudley leur annonce également quelque chose que Harry devine comme une des grandes causes de son changement en bien.

''A mon centre de formation, j'ai rencontré Elsa. Elle veut elle aussi faire une carrière dans le football. On est tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. On a prévu de se marier d'ici un an ou deux. Vous serez invités avec plaisir.''

''Félicitations !'' Et ses trois nouveaux amis trinquent en l'honneur du jeune couple. Harry est content que, grâce à Elsa et au football, Dudley a pu enfin trouver un sens à sa vie.

Après le passage au café, le temps est venu pour les sorciers et le Moldu de se séparer. Bill et Fleur sont d'ailleurs déjà arrivés et les attendent.

''A bientôt, Harry. On continuera à se parler sur Facebook. J'ai été vraiment content de te revoir. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi odieux avec toi.''

''Oublions, Dudley. L'avenir nous appartient désormais,'' le rassure-t-il et Dudley lui offre un grand sourire.

''A bientôt les amis !''

''Alors, vous avez passé une belle après-midi ?'' dit Bill tandis qu'ils montent dans la voiture. ''Quoique j'ai pu le voir par moi-même.''

''Très belle ! On a bien rigolé ensemble, et Neville est même venu nous voir, il était de passage dans le coin,'' affirme Ron qui estime toutefois, comme Harry et Hermione, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas mentionner l'incident de la bande.

La route du retour se passe tranquillement. Bill assure l'ambiance en passant l'autre chanson phare des Bizarr's Sisters 'Do the Hippogriff' que tous se souviennent avoir dansé au Bal de Noël. Fleur évoque quant à elle ses joies de la grossesse.

''Depuis des jours, je suis devenue gloutonne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir faim toutes les cinq minutes.''

''Le gynéco de l'hôpital t'a recommandé de faire attention à la nourriture, chérie,'' rappelle Bill, toujours aux petits soins de sa femme.

''Je sais, mon chéri. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je reste vigilante. Mais que veux-tu, ça n'a jamais autant gargouillé là-dedans.''

Dix minutes se passent dans la plus grande tranquillité. Harry et Hermione restent pensifs, se demandant l'un et l'autre quand ils se décideront à s'avouer leur amour et à le dire à Ron, tout en sachant qu'il le prendra très mal. Bill aperçoit au loin une voiture.

''Il conduit de façon bizarre celui-là. Il devrait s'écarter normalement.''

Mais la voiture ne change pas sa trajectoire et se rapproche dangereusement. L'inquiétude commence à monter…

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?'' marmonne Fleur.

''Je ne sais pas, il…''

''Chéri, il va nous rentrer dedans !''

''Merde !''

Bill tente de braquer le volant pour l'éviter mais trop tard. Les deux voitures entrent en collision. Celle de Bill, déviée par le choc, fait trois tonneaux avant d'aller s'écraser contre un arbre à droite de la route. Les cinq occupants perdent aussitôt connaissance. Quant à l'autre voiture, bien que fortement endommagé, elle continue sa route.

Quelques instants plus tard, et alors que personne ne s'est reveillée, la voiture prend feu puis explose dans une gerbe de flammes…


	5. Le rêve brisé

**Merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire et/ou ont postés des reviews, ça me fait plaisir. Voici la réponse tant attendue au terrible suspens : qui a survécu ? Quelles sont les conséquences ? Bonne lecture.**

A sept heures et demi, Arthur s'inquiète de ne pas voir rentrer Harry, Ron et Hermione alors qu'il a demandé à Bill de les ramener au plus tard à sept heures. Molly, qui a commencé à préparer le dîner, s'efforce de rassurer son mari.

''Il y a peut-être de la circulation. Ils y vont de la manière moldue, donc ils mettent plus de temps.''

Avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

''Ah ! Enfin les voilà.''

Arthur s'empresse d'ouvrir et qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre Kingsley. Il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir invité pour ce soir.

''Kingsley ?''

Le regard de Kingsley montre qu'il n'est pas venu apporter de bonnes nouvelles.

''Que se passe-t-il, Kingsley, pour que tu viennes à cette heure sans prévenir ?'' demande Arthur tandis que le Ministre s'asseoit.

''J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer…''

Kingsley a beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots tant il parait bouleversé. Arthur commence à comprendre et ses yeux s'horrifient et son épouse semble proche de l'évanouissement.

''Ce n'est quand même pas…''

''J'ai bien peur que si, Arthur. On vient de retrouver la voiture de Bill écrasée contre un arbre et complètement embrasée à dix kilomètres de Privet Drive.''

''Non ! Non !''

Molly plaque la main contre sa bouche. Arthur est tellement sous le choc qu'il arrive à peine à sortir un mot. Le drame qui vient de se produire est épouvantable.

''Kingsley ! S'il te plaît… dis-moi que… qu'ils ne sont pas…''

''Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire. J'ai aussitôt prévenu les secours, ils ont été emméné à Sainte-Mangouste. Je crois qu'ils étaient encore vivants mais tous dans un état très critique.''

Molly ne tient plus et des larmes coulent sur son visage. Une fois de plus, l'horreur a frappé sa famille, une semaine à peine après le meurtre de Fred…

''Mais… qu'…qu'est-ce… qui… s'est… s'est…passé ?'' couine-t-elle difficilement tant elle est plongée dans les pleurs.''

''Selon des témoins, une voiture les a percuté et sous le choc, ils ont été ejectés contre l'arbre. Il parait aussi que le coupable a pris la fuite.''

Arthur n'a jamais été aussi en rage. Il hait la violence mais s'il tient le responsable de l'accident, il sera capable de l'écorcher vif.

''Chérie ! On va TOUT DE SUITE a Sainte-Mangouste ! Kingsley appele Charlie et Percy, s'il te plaît. Ginny ! George ! Descendez immédiatement !''

Ginny et George, qui ne les ont pas entendu, descendent surpris par le ton empressé de leur père. Tous deux étaient occupés à penser à leurs amoureux et Arthur a un pincement en cœur en voyant le sourire de sa fille qu'il s'apprête à faire disparaitre.

''Que se passe-t-il, papa ?'' demande George.

Se raclant fortement la gorge, Arthur explique :

''Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave. Bill et les autres ont eu un terrible accident de la route. Il faut aller immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste.''

Ginny n'aurait pas paru aussi horrifié si son père avait annoncé qu'une météorite allait écraser le Terrier. Quant à George… imaginez, alors qu'il est toujours dévasté par la mort de son frère jumeau…

''Non ! Papa ! Non ! Mais c'est affreux !'' Ginny, comme sa mère, se noie dans les larmes. George la prend dans ses bras.

''Je vous rejoindrai plus tard à l'hôpital,'' dit Kingsley. ''Je dois me rendre sur les lieux de l'accident pour constater l'enquête du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.'' Puis, après avoir respiré un grand coup, il ajoute avant de transplaner : ''courage. Tant qu'il y a de la vie…''

Après son départ, les quatre Weasley n'attendent pas plus longtemps. Molly a juste le temps de dire à Ginny :

''Ça va aller, ma chérie ? Tu préfères rester ?''

''Sûrement pas !'' réplique Ginny, déterminée. ''Je veux être là pour…''

''Bon. On a plus de temps à perdre,'' dit Mr Weasley dont la sueur sur le front traduit sa peur et sa panique. Et tous les quatre transplanent en direction de l'hôpital.

La réceptionniste reconnait immédiatement les Weasley et, sans qu'ils aient à demander, elle leur indique que les cinq malheureux ont tous été emmenés au deuxième étage. Ils s'y rendent en courant à perdre haleine. Là, premier soulagement en apercevant Bill, minime toutefois car l'aîné de la famille a le front couvert par un bandage et se déplace en béquilles.

''Bill…''

''Papa, maman ! Ginny ! George !''

''Comment vont les autres ?'' couine Molly. ''S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, assure-moi qu'ils ne sont pas…''

''Et bien heu… Hermione est réveillée mais elle est très fragile et les visites sont interdites pour elle. Harry et Ron sont sans connaissance. Et Fleur…''

Des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Ginny, le visage inondée de pleurs, se blottit encore plus contre George qui lui ne pleure pas mais est plus anéanti que jamais.

''Fleur n'est pas…''

''Son état est très critique. Le Dr. Mitose a été formel, ses jours sont gravement en danger. Et le bébé…''

''… n'a pas survécu. Hein, mon chéri ?''

''Oui, maman…''

Tout à coup, Arthur craque et se cogne la tête contre le mur. Molly a besoin de toutes ses forces pour le faire arrêter et le prendre dans ses bras.

''Merde ! Merde !''

''Chéri…''

''C'est ma faute, Molly ! C'est ma faute !''

''Oh non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, papa ?'' marmonne George en lui jetant un regard consterné.

''C'est moi qui leur a imposé le transport moldu ! S'ils avaient fait l'aller-retour par un simple transplanage, ils n'auraient jamais eu cet horrible accident !''

''Celui à blâmer, chéri, c'est pas toi ! C'est le cinglé qui leur a foncé dedans comme une brute et n'a même pas eu la décence de leur porter secours !''

''Celui-là, si je le tiens…'' grogne-t-il en grinçant des dents.

''Je veux voir Harry !'' s'exclame Ginny.

''Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais pour l'instant, aucune visite n'est possible jusqu'à nouvel ordre car les médicomages font un très gros travail pour les sauver,'' lui dit Bill qui a mal de voir sa sœur aussi effondrée. ''Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre… et espérer.''

Trois personnes viennent alors les rejoindre. Charlie, Percy et Neville. Ginny enlace aussitôt son amoureux.

''Kingsley nous a appris ce qui est arrivé !' dit Percy avec une grimace montrant sa forte inquiétude. ''Comment vont-ils ?''

''Tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant, c'est que seul Bill, comme vous pouvez le voir, est hors de danger,'' répond sa mère.

''Putain ! C'est pas possible !'' crie Charlie aussi furieux que son père. ''Pas ça en plus ! Pas après Fred. Alors que j'étais de passage au Ministère à la demande de Kingsley…''

Arthur lui met les mains sur les épaules. ''Nous savons, Charles, nous savons.''

Neville aussi s'en veut terriblement.

''Et dire que je les ai croisé juste avant ! Si j'avais su…''

''Non, mon amour, non, tu n'y es pour rien,'' assure Ginny reprenant les mots employés précédemment par sa mère. ''Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que celui qui a provoqué ça.''

Ils s'asseoient tous à la salle d'attente et le silence est complet. Tous attendent dans l'angoisse. Ginny s'endort blottie contre Neville. George et Percy regardent le sol. Arthur tient sa femme contre elle. Tous pensent la même chose : sont-ils maudits ? Le cauchemar est-il sans fin, si peu de temps après la disparition tragique de Fred, et si loin des festivités de l'après-chute définitive de Voldemort ?

Au bout d'un temps qui leur a paru interminable, le Dr Mitose vient les voir dans la salle d'attente. La tension monte…

''Alors ? Alors ?''

''Et bien… je ne vais pas faire durer le suspens plus longtemps en vous disant que tous sont sauvés.

Les Weasley ont comme l'impression de s'être libéré d'un très très grand poids lourds. Mais aucun ne se réjouit : car la mine du Dr Mitose montre qu'ils ne vont pas se remettre aussi facilement sur pieds.

''Mais…''

''Mais ? Mais ?''

''Vous vous en doutez : après avoir été exposés à une aussi forte explosion, il est impossible de s'en sortir indemne. Tous auront des séquelles plus ou moins importantes. Pour une raison évidente, je ne peux autoriser que deux visiteurs à entrer. Vous pourrez vous relayer ensuite si vous voulez.''

A l'unanimité, les parents Weasley décident d'entrer les premiers. Dans la chambre se trouvent après tout un de leurs enfants et trois personnes qu'ils considèrent comme faisant partie de leur famille.

Le Dr Mitose les fait entrer dans la salle où les quatre ont été amenés ensemble. Ils se sont attendus à un choc mais c'est pire que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Harry a repris connaissance mais il arrive à peine à parler et ils remarquent un bandage oculaire à son œil gauche. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Car le cas de Ron est encore pire et sa mère manque d'avoir une attaque : le plus jeune des garçons Weasley est complètement défiguré. D'après le Dr Mitose, son corps est brûlé à soixante pour cent. On a du mal à le reconnaitre. On aurait dit une caricature du regretté Maugrey Fol Œil. Ses yeux sont révulsés, ses lèvres fendus, ses joues gonflées, son nez cassé à moitié. Arthur est consterné et Molly se dit que jamais elle n'arrivera à jamais de sa mémoire une aussi horrible image que celle de son fils qui a probablement perdu à jamais son aspect physique. Dans un murmure à peine audible mais malgré tout intelligible, il parvient à dire :

''Ma…man… pa…pa…''

Ils se tournent ensuite vers Hermione. Elle semble être celle qui a le moins subi les conséquences du drame, même si elle porte une minerve au cou et un gros bandage au front. Elle est profondément endormie. Dans son sommeil, ils l'entendent murmurer :

''Harry…''

''Vous n'allez pas aimer cette phrase, par rapport aux autres, mais on peut dire pour elle qu'elle a eu de la chance.''

Les Weasley le regardent sans un mot puis se tournent vers le dernier lit, celui de Fleur.

Si l'état de Ron et à un degré moindre celui de Harry sont préoccupant, voire effarant, ce n'est rien comparé à la triste image que présente la jeune femme. Elle a un appareil respiratoire mais même malgré cela, son souffle est saccadé. Mais le pire est certainement ses jambes : ils sont recouverts mais les Weasley voient quand même qu'elles ont été très sérieusement endommagées. Du moins, c'est qu'ils pensent car le Dr Mitose annonce le pire :

''Oui. Nous arriverons, je pense, à la sauver même si elle est dans un état grave mais elle n'aura probablement plus jamais l'usage de ses jambes.''

''Vous voulez dire que…''

''Oui. Ce sera le fauteuil roulant pour elle.''

Se retrouver en fauteuil roulant… peut-on imaginer pire ? se demande Arthur.

''Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sera pour…'' commence Molly.

''La reproduction ?'' achève le Dr Mitose. ''Là, ce sera le Dr Carter, le gynécomage qui le dira mais je vous avoue que là aussi je crains des conséquences.''

''Est-il possible… qu'elle ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant ?'' marmonne Molly qui ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais eu autant de mal à prononcer une phrase.

Respirant un grand coup, le Dr Mitose répond : ''oui.''

Epouvantable. Tout simplement épouvantable ! Et dire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle était au sommet du bonheur lorsqu'elle a annoncé sa grossesse aux Weasley.

Cette grossesse, elle était attendue depuis des mois. Bien avant leur mariage, Bill et Fleur ont discuté bébé, et le sujet est venu de plus en plus souvent dans leurs conversations. A Noël dernier, Ginny, en visite à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, a surpris Fleur s'imaginant enceinte avec un pull sous son tee-shirt. Elle lui a alors confié :

''J'en rêve tellement, ma chérie. On y travaille avec ton frère. J'ai bon espoir que ça paie.''

''J'ai tellement hâte moi aussi d'être tata.'' Et Fleur l'a pris dans ses bras.

Fleur n'a jamais caché son rêve de devenir maman. Du bonheur au cauchemar, il n'y a souvent qu'un pas. Même si elle est dans un état stationnaire, ses chances de survie sont relativement bonnes. Mais si les craintes du Dr Mitose sont confirmés par le Dr Carter, le rêve de Fleur de porter la vie sera brisé à jamais par l'accident. S'en remettra-t-elle un jour ?...

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte de la chambre, c'est Kingsley, revenu des lieux où, une fois de plus, la vie d'innocents a basculé.

''Monsieur, j'ai recommandé qu'il n'y ait pas plus de deux…''

''C'est le Ministre de la Magie, docteur,'' l'interrompt Arthur.

''Ah oui, excusez-moi, monsieur le Ministre, je ne vous avais pas reconnu,'' s'excuse le Dr Mitose.

''Il n'y a pas de mal, docteur.'' Puis se tournant vers les Weasley, il dit d'un ton grave : ''j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…''

''Comme si on a pas eu assez de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui,'' pense amèrement Molly.

''D'après l'enquête, le conducteur de la voiture qui a percuté celle de votre fils serait un Moldu.''

Les Weasley ouvrent tout deux la bouche d'horreur. Arthur n'a jamais autant souhaité une blague de mauvais goût.

''Quoi ? Mais si c'est un Moldu, ça veut dire…''

''Oui. Cela reste à confirmer mais si c'est le cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est à la police moldue de se charger d'arrêter le coupable.''

''Le coupable n'ira donc pas à Azkaban ?'' s'écrie Molly, frappée par ce qui est pour une elle une cruelle injustice.

''Non. S'il est arrêté, il sera jugé et envoyé dans une prison moldue. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi notre constitution : nous ne pouvons pas envoyer des membres de la communauté non-magique à Azkaban. Si cela peut vous remonter un petit peu le moral, nous pouvons quand même aider à son arrestation.''

''Comment ?'' demandent simultanément les Weasley.

''En l'identifiant puis en le forçant gentiment si je puis dire à reconnaitre sa faute. Le coupable peut être inculpé de conduite dangereuse ayant provoqué un accident et non-assistance à des personnes en danger. Je peux aussi en informer le Premier Ministre moldu. De plus, si je ne me trompe,'' ajoute-t-il en désignant Hermione, ''les parents de Miss Granger habitent depuis peu en France. Je peux de ce fait prévenir le Ministre français de la Magie, c'est un vieil ami avec qui j'ai promis de travailler en étroite collaboration dans mon discours d'investiture. Il en parlera ensuite lui-même au Président et au Premier Ministre français.''

Cela rassure un peu les Weasley mais reste à trouver le coupable et ils savent que ce sera d'autant plus difficile que, comme il est semble-t-il Moldu, il leur faudra opérer prudemment sans se trahir par la Magie.

''Je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver celui qui a fait ça,'' assure Kingsley.''

''Merci, Kingsley.''

''Je dois me retirer maintenant. Les journalistes ne vont pas tarder à s'emparer de l'affaire…''

''Il n'est pas question qu'ils viennent au Terrier nous harceler de question,'' prévient gravement Arthur et Kingsley s'empresse de le rassurer.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'ils vous laissent tranquille. Moi, bien sûr, en tant que Ministre, je ne pourrai pas leur échapper et c'est normal. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Courage, l'ensemble du Ministère vous soutient de tout cœur.''

Après que Kingsley s'est retiré, les Weasley se serrent l'un et l'autre dans les bras. Arriveront-ils à surmonter une épreuve peut-être encore plus terrible que celle du deuil de Fred ?

''Oh Arthur…''

''Je sais, ma chérie, je sais.''

A ce moment-là, Ron pousse un murmure toujours aussi peu audible. Parler est pour lui un grand effort et ses parents n'osent pas imaginer ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il découvrira son visage.

''Bill… Fleur…''

''Il demande Bill, chérie. On va laisser les autres entrer. Surtout Fleur, elle a besoin de Bill…''

En sortant de la chambre, Bill se lève aussitôt, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles. Charlie et Percy ne tardent pas à faire autant. Ils constatent aussi la présence de Lavande Brown, l'ex de Ron. Une légère cicatrice rougeâtre est visible sur sa joue gauche, trace de l'attaque de Greyback dont elle a été victime durant la Bataille de Poudlard.

''J'ai transplané aussitôt que ma mère m'a dit,'' explique-t-elle. ''Je viens particulièrement pour Ron : je lui ai pardonné depuis longtemps de m'avoir largué en Sixième année...''

Les Weasley allaient la prévenir qu'elle va certainement avoir un très grand choc en voyant Ron le visage gravement endommagé mais c'est Charlie qui prend la parole :

''Alors, comment vont-ils ?'' demande Charlie.

''Hmmm… plus ou moins inquiétants,'' répond tristement son père. ''Tous sont à priori hors de danger mais les malheureux sont tristes à voir. On te réclame, Bill.''

''Où sont George, Ginny et Neville ?'' demande Molly en remarquant qu'ils ne sont plus là.

''George et Neville ont raccompagné Ginny au Terrier,'' explique Percy tandis que Bill et Lavande entrent dans la chambre. ''Elle va très mal et ne pouvait plus supporter d'être ici.''

''Je vais les rejoindre, Arthur. Charlie, tu transplanes au Terrier dès que tu as des nouvelles.''

Avant que Charlie ait pu répondre, Bill ressort le chambre, la mine partagée entre la consternation et le soulagement. Il annonce alors d'une voix terne :

''Fleur vient d'ouvrir les yeux.''


	6. Mon Harry, ce héros au sourire si doux

**Réponse à la review :**

**Géraldine : Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'est terrible, la bêtise humaine n'a pas de limite. La pauvre Fleur qui a perdu son bébé… j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.**

Le lendemain du drame, comme il fallait s'y attendre, La Gazette du sorcier a titré en grand et gras _L'HORREUR !_ avec en grande photo de couverture les restes de la voiture carbonisée. Trois pages d'articles ont été écrites où Harry occupe sans surprise la majeure partie du premier plan. Le sauveur du monde des sorciers victime d'un grave accident de la route une semaine seulement après la chute de Voldemort, cela fait parler, comme dit amèrement Arthur. Heureusement, Kingsley a tenu parole et aucun journaliste n'est autorisé à se rendre au Terrier et à l'hôpital ni à essayer de s'adresser directement aux victimes et leurs proches.

''C'est une chance,'' marmonne Percy. ''Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des Rita Skeeter sur le dos.''

Ron retrouve progressivement un usage normal de la parole.

''J'ai vu toute ma vie défiler. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin.''

''Arrête, Ron !'' supplie Lavande en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle n'a pratiquement jamais quitté son chevet depuis deux semaines. Hermione, qui les a observé et écouté discrètement, a senti une forte réjouissance au fond de son cœur. Elle a parfaitement compris que Lavande est toujours amoureuse de Ron. Et Ron lui-même n'est pas insensible à son charme. Il faut dire que la jeune femme est très belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son bandana rose dont elle ne se sépare que très rarement. Le seul point noir sur son visage n'est finalement que sa cicatrice sur sa joue droite causée par Greyback et Hermione n'a pas oublié que sans son intervention, l'effroyable loup-garou n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Peut-être est-ce justement cette cicatrice qui fait que Lavande n'est pas repoussée par la défigure du malheureux Ron. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement l'amour qui est plus fort. Quand Ron a découvert son changement, il a été au bord de l'évanouissement et a dit clairement à Lavande qu'il craignait qu'elle ne supportât pas son visage de monstre. Lavande a prouvé définitivement son amour pour lui en lui répondant :

''Peu importe ton visage, Ron. Je t'aimerais toujours comme tu es. Regarde, moi aussi j'ai la trace d'une blessure.''

Ces mots ont suffit pour rassurer Ron définitivement. De plus, le Dr Mitose lui a annoncé qu'un espoir demeure puisqu'une opération magique peut lui rendre son physique.

''C'est une opération magique cependant très risquée, Mr Weasley. Les chances de réussite sont certes de soixante-dix pour cent mais il y a donc quand même une bonne possibilité d'un échec qui serait irréversible. Je vous demande de bien y réfléchir. Prenez votre temps.''

''Pas la peine de prendre mon temps, docteur. Ma décision est déjà prise : je veux faire cette opération. Soixante-dix pour cent de chance, c'est quand même assez énorme.''

Lavande n'est pas rassurée.

''Ron, tu es sûr ? J'ai si peur…''

''Je sais ce que je fais, Lavande. Et puis, j'ai ton soutien et ceux d'Harry, Hermione et ma famille. Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ça, on y arrivera.''

''Oh Ron…''

Elle l'aurait certainement embrassé sur la bouche si le regard désapprobateur du Dr Mitose ne l'en avait dissuadé. Elle a alors annoncé fermement au docteur :

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi je vais faire l'opération. Je veux faire disparaitre cette horrible cicatrice.

-Lavande, tu n'es pas obligée…

-C'est décidé, Ron. Si tu as le courage de la faire, alors moi aussi.

Contrairement à l'histoire d'il y a un an et demi, Hermione n'est pas dégoûtée en imaginant Ron et Lavande ensemble. Rassuré de voir que Lavande ne le repousse pas à cause de son aspect physique, Hermione est très heureuse de voir que son meilleur ami semble enfin réaliser qui il aime vraiment. Afin d'effacer un petit doute persistant, elle lui a murmuré à voix basse :

''Tu n'es plus amoureux de moi, Ron ?''

''Non, Hermione. Le soutien sans faille de Lavande et le fait qu'elle m'accepte malgré heu… tu-sais-quoi, m'a fait comprendre ce que désire vraiment mon cœur. Je me suis trompé et pour une fois je suis content. Au moins, cet accident aura eu quelque chose de positif.''

Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre toutefois : si Hermione a sauvé la vie de Lavande, les deux filles se considèrent toujours comme ennemies. Et la meilleure amie de Ron et Harry ne se sent pas encore prête pour devenir amie avec celle qui a été pendant un temps sa rivale. Lavande ne sait pas encore de qui Hermione est amoureuse et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne lui a presque jamais adressé la parole. Hermione le lui dira mais plus tard.

Comme elle s'en est sortie miraculeusement avec seulement une blessure au front qui ne tardera pas à guérir, Hermione ne souffrira finalement pas tellement des conséquences de l'accident.

Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il a été certifié que son œil gauche a été trop gravement endommagé pour une guérison temporelle.

''Et donc, je vais rester borgne à tout jamais ?''

En disant cela, il a eu une vision fugitive de lui-même avec un bandeau noir, une pipe à la bouche et un perroquet sur l'épaule droite.

''Et bien…'' le Dr Mitose a semblé avoir du mal à trouver les mots justes. ''Il y a une solution en compensation…''

''Laquelle ?''

''On peut remplacer ton œil par un œil magique…''

''Un œil magique ? Comme celui de Maugrey Fol œil ?''

''Pas tout à fait. Celui de Maugrey Fol œil était un œil magique mais servant uniquement pour la vue. Moi, je vais t'en mettre un médicomoeil. Les médicomyeux sont utilisés pour soigner des yeux qui sont partiellement ou complètement endommagés. Après, je dois quand même t'avertir que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Le médicomoeil est fragile, il doit être utilisé avec un très grand soin et nettoyé régulièrement, sinon ta vue peut sérieusement s'abîmer. Tu devras le porter pour un minimum d'un mois. Ensuite, il y aura un examen pour vérifier si ton œil est rétabli.''

''Mais dites-moi, donc le médicomoeil, si j'ai bien compris, est comme un œil normal. Je veux dire il ne tourne pas dans tous les sens et tout.''

''En effet. Si tu veux, c'est un peu comme une lentille de verre.''

Harry est rassuré. Il a craint pendant une seconde qu'il allait se transformer en Fol œil mais est soulagé de savoir que le médicomoeil ne sera pas un truc qui tourne partout en donnant un aspect grossissant à son visage. L'essentiel, c'est que d'ici un mois au moins, il ait retrouvé ses deux yeux habituels.

Intérieurement cependant, Harry ne va pas bien.

Son cœur va très très mal. Pendant toutes ces journées à l'hôpital, il s'est posé une même question : pourquoi ?

Il a le sentiment de constamment créer le malheur autour de lui. Ses parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, Fred… et que dire des nombreux drames qui se sont enchainés depuis huit ans tels que la pétrification d'Hermione, l'empoisonnement de Ron, le Sectumsempra lancé par mégarde sur Drago, l'oreille tranchée de George et donc l'accident qui a coûté son visage à Ron et la vie au bébé de Bill et Fleur. Il sait qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais malgré lui il y a tant de souffrances, de pertes, de malheurs… c'est trop. ça ne peut plus durer ainsi…

Harry y songe. Il doit se faire poser son médicomoeil avant de quitter l'hôpital. Ensuite, sans rien dire à personne, il fera ses valises et quittera le Terrier.

Il se retrouve face à un dilemme : s'il part, il ne reviendra probablement pas avant très longtemps. Cela veut dire s'éloigner quelques temps des Weasley et surtout d'Hermione, la femme qu'il aime. Doit-il l'emmener avec elle ? Non il ne peut pas prendre un tel risque. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre. Hermione est la personne qui compte le plus chère au fond de son cœur. S'il regardait à l'instant le Miroir du Risèd, il se verrait assurément heureux avec Hermione et leurs enfants. Il en rêve… mais ce rêve semble si loin de se réaliser…

Le jour où le Dr Mitose pose à Harry le médicomoeil, il a prit sa décision : il va partir, tout quitter. Il va laisser une lettre à Hermione et les Weasley pour leur expliquer. Il adressera un autre mot à Ron et Lavande pour leur dire qu'il pense fort à eux et les encourage pour leurs futures opérations. Il sait qu'ils vont avoir du mal à comprendre, peut-être même qu'ils ne lui pardonneront jamais. Mais il n'a pas le choix : il ne veut plus qu'il leur arrive malheur.

En attendant donc, il y a le médicomoeil. Le Dr Mitose l'a rassuré en lui disant que ce n'est qu'un verre et qu'il ne ressentira rien. Cela n'empêche pas Harry de ressentir un picotement tandis qu'avec délicatesse, le docteur pose le médicomoeil sur son œil dont le rouge trahit les dégâts subis. Il lui montre ensuite le résultat au miroir.

''Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?''

''En attendant mon œil, ça me va,'' marmonne Harry.

Le médicomoeil lui donne l'impression que son œil est prisonnier dans le verre mais au moins, on ne voit pas ou presque du moins la blessure et c'est toujours ça en attendant.

Quand Harry rentre au Terrier une heure plus tard, il a l'impression de ne plus y être allé depuis une éternité, après deux semaines et demi d'hospitalisation. Le transplanage lui est bien sûr interdit, surtout avec son médicomoeil. Il a donc été emmené, comme les autres, en train par Arthur.

Harry ne veut pas s'éterniser. Il a décidé qu'il partira la nuit même, quand tout le monde dormira. Il verrouille la porte de sa chambre avec un sortilège et écrit le mot d'adieu pour ses proches :

_Chers Weasley et Hermione,_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serai parti très très loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas encore où exactement, mais je vous en supplie, n'essayez pas de me retrouver. Je sais que vous n'allez pas comprendre mon abandon, que vous allez m'en vouloir, que vous aller me traiter de lâche. Mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop mal. L'accident de la route a été le malheur de trop. Ron risque de perdre à jamais son visage. Et pire encore, si on peut dire cela, Fleur a perdu le bébé qu'elle rêvait tellement d'avoir. Et je ne peux plus supporter de la voir muette, assise toute la journée dans son fauteuil roulant, les yeux remplis de chagrins. J'ai tellement mal pour elle. Elle était si heureuse quand elle nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte._

_Des malheurs pareils ne doivent plus jamais se reproduire. C'est pourquoi je dois vous quitter. C'est toujours quand j'ai été là qu'il est arrivé des horreurs. Je veux votre bonheur, je veux pour vous une vie paisible, joyeuse, une famille heureuse. Vous vivrez beaucoup mieux sans moi…''_

Plus Harry avance dans sa lettre, plus il éprouve de difficultés à écrire les mots et des larmes coulent, signes de la blessure de son cœur. Abandonner les Weasley, qui a toujours été comme sa vraie famille, et Hermione, la femme qu'il aime tellement, est un terrible déchirement. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il achève la lettre avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mal.

''…_peut-être un jour, dans quelques mois voire quelques années, je reviendrai. Je vous souhaite à tous une longue vie heureuse. J'espère que vous pourrez pardonner tout le mal que j'ai pu faire pendant toutes ces années et pour vous avoir quitté._

_Je vous aime tous,_

_Harry._

P.S. : Ron, Lavande, je suis de tout cœur avec vous…/i

''Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?''

Harry reconnait la voix de Ginny. Il s'empresse de ranger la lettre dans son sac et ouvre la porte pour la laisser entrer. Depuis l'accident, Ginny va un peu mieux mais son moral reste encore faible. Lorsqu'elle voit son visage trempés par les larmes, elle affiche une mine inquiète et murmure :

''Harry ? Tu as pleuré ?''

''Heu… non, Ginny, non.''

''Mais tu as le visage gonflé…''

''Non, non. Je t'assure tout va bien.''

Harry sait bien sûr que Ginny n'est pas dupe mais elle n'insiste pas.

''On va dîner. Tu viens ?''

''J'arrive.''

Harry suit Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine et s'asseoit à table, non sans essuyer son visage pour cacher ses pleurs. Il essaie de ne pas penser à la réaction des Weasley et d'Hermione lorsqu'ils découvriront sa lettre qu'il posera d'ici quelques heures sur cette même table.

Ils ne sont ce soir-là que cinq à table, Arthur étant avec Kingsley au Ministère pour connaître les avancées de l'enquête, et Bill, Fleur et Ron étant toujours à l'hôpital. Le dîner se passe en silence. L'atmosphère est encore difficile et Harry n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de quitter la table et de faire mine d'aller se coucher avant d'entreprendre ce qu'il a décidé.

En rentrant au Terrier, Hermione a pu retrouver ce qui est pour elle l'un de ses plus précieux : son journal intime. Elle n'y a bien entendu plus écrit depuis le sinistre jour, ce qui lui a paru une éternité. Et plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments personnels.

_Cher journal, 24 mai 2012_

_Pardonne ma si longue absence. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Nous avons été voir le cousin d'Harry à Privet Drive et sur la route du retour, notre voiture a été percutée par une autre et suite au choc a violemment frappé un arbre puis explosé. J'ai failli y passer, mon journal. Comme dit Ron, j'ai cru que c'était la fin. Je crois même que même pendant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, je n'ai jamais autant frôlé la mort._

_Mais pourtant, je suis, je crois, la seule qui s'en soit à peu près bien tirée. On ne peut pas dire en autant pour Ron, Harry et surtout Fleur. Le pauvre Ron… l'accident l'a transformé en Quasimodo, c'est terrible de le voir comme ça… et pourtant malgré cela, il vit. Il veut se battre. Il va se faire opérer bientôt pour retrouver son visage. Et surtout, il a enfin, je crois, trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Quant à Fleur… j'ai beaucoup de mal à en parler, mon journal, tellement ce qui lui arrive est épouvantable. Un bébé a perdu la vie et Fleur risque de ne plus jamais marcher. Elle traverse une grave dépression qui me fait remplir mes yeux de larmes rien que de l'écrire._

_Et tu ne vas pas me croire, mon journal, en te disant qui est cet amour. C'est Lavande Brown. Oui, mon journal, Lavande. La fille que je mourrais d'envie d'étrangler vif quand elle est sortie avec Ron il y a deux ans. Mais elle a changé en bien. En montrant à Ron qu'elle l'aime malgré ce qu'il est, elle a prouvé qu'elle l'aime sincèrement et je suis heureuse pour eux. Quant à Harry… ah mon Harry… ce héros au sourire si doux. Son cas est moins grave, il a son œil à faire soigner mais j'ai quand même eu très peur pour lui aussi. Je l'aime tellement, mon journal. Comme les vers de Verlaine, les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne bercent mon cœur. Et Harry berce mon cœur si fort. Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je l'aime ? En plus, j'ai la voie libre. Ginny est avec Neville, Ron avec Lavande. Il est temps que moi aussi, je lui ouvre mon cœur. Je vais y arriver, mon journal, je te le promets._

_Mais je dois faire vite. Car je dois partir dès demain chez mes parents à Rouen en France. Le Ministre de la Magie Français les a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé et ils sont venus plusieurs fois à l'hôpital avec Kingsley. Maintenant que je suis sortie, ils souhaitent que je rentre à la maison pour quelques temps. De ce fait, j'ai pris ma décision, mon journal : ce soir, je vais dire à Harry que je l'aime depuis toujours. J'en rêve tellement depuis la première fois que mes yeux ont contemplés les siens dans le Poudlard express il y a huit ans. Ah ses yeux… ils sont si beaux. Chaque fois que je les regarde je me sens… si bien._

_Je vais te laisser, mon journal, c'est l'heure du dîner. Ce soir, je t'écrirai pour te raconter quand j'aurai avoué mon amour à Harry. A tout à l'heure, mon journal_.

Le soir, Hermione, avec deux valises pleines dit au revoir aux Weasley. Elle va rejoindre sa maison en transplanant. Elle a promis d'être présente pour les opérations de Ron et Lavande, prévus dans trois semaines/

''Tu vas nous manquer, Hermione,'' dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

''Je reviendrai dans quelques semaines,'' promet Hermione. ''J'ai besoin de retrouver mes parents.''

Son regard croise celui d'Harry et elle est sur le point de lui avouer ses sentiments mais se retient à temps. Elle ne veut pas que les autres entendent. Mais elle sait que c'est le moment ou jamais.

''Harry, je peux te parler avant que je ne parte ?''

Harry accepte et tous deux montent dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme est tendue et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes désagréables : et s'il disait non ? Ou pire, et s'il disait qu'il sortait avec une autre fille…

Ils s'assoient sur le lit et restent silencieux pendant quelques minutes sans se regarder. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione dit :

''Harry, je…''

''Hermione, je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.''

Lui avouer ? Est-ce qu'il va… incroyable, il va lui avouer en premier…

''Oui, Harry ?''

''Hermione, je…''

Et à sa grande surprise, il lui passe une lettre. Hermione la lit et manque d'avoir une attaque. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, très loin de là.

''Ha… Harry !'' marmonne-t-elle avec des yeux ronds. ''Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne vas pas faire ça !''

Il parait complètement abattu. Hermione est sous le choc qu'elle n'a même pas la force de lui en vouloir dans son désir d'abandon.

''Je n'ai pas le choix, Hermione, je dois partir…''

''Harry non ! non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Non !''

''Depuis que je suis né, il y a eu tant de malheurs autour de moi, tant d'innocents qui sont morts. Je n'en peux plus, Hermione. Pour le bien de tous, je dois m'éloigner…''

''Et tu as pensé à Ron ? Tu as pensé à Ginny, aux autres Weasley ? Et tu as pensé à moi ? Harry, je ne veux pas que tu partes !''

Harry est complètement désemparé et ne réponds pas. Hermione a alors pris sa décision. Non, elle ne peut pas accepter qu'il parte à tout jamais. Elle ne supportera pas de le perdre.

''Si tu veux vraiment partir, alors je t'emmène avec moi chez mes parents.''

Il ne s'est visiblement pas attendu à ça.

''Mais Hermione, non, je ne peux…''

''Non, Harry. Inutile de discuter. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ça ? JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !''

''Mais Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…''

''Et tu crois qu'en m'abandonnant, en nous abandonnant tous, il n'arrivera plus aucun malheur ? C'est fou comme tu peux être borné parfois, Harry ! Tu vas venir chez moi. Harry, je t'aime tellement !''

Et tout à coup, elle l'embrasse sur la bouche. Pris par surprise, Harry garde les yeux ouverts pendant deux secondes avant de les refermer. Ils ont rêvé de ce moment depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Ils s'aiment et ne peuvent pas se séparer. Hermione ne peut pas vivre sans Harry et Harry ne peut pas vivre sans Hermione. Leurs lèvres restent littéralement collés l'une de l'autre pendant une bonne minute avant qu'elles ne se relâchent. Le cœur d'Hermione semble proche d'exploser tellement il bat fort.

''Harry, je t'emmène avec moi. Mais déchire cette lettre, s'il te plaît. Je vais en écrire une autre pour expliquer ton absence. Là au moins tout le monde comprendra.''

Harry, très amoureux d'Hermione, comprend qu'elle a raison.

''D'accord, Hermione. Hermione ?''

''Oui ?''

Il la regarde avec des yeux de braises de l'amour et lui dit avec tendresse :

''Je t'aime.''

Jamais Hermione ne s'est sentie aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux s'illuminent d'amour… tandis qu'elle écrit un mot pour le départ d'Harry en France, celui-ci déchire sa propre, réalisant enfin la stupidité de ses pensées. Comment a-t-il pu songer à les abandonner aussi lâchement, à l'abandonner 'Elle'…

Hermione laisse le mot sur le lit et, après avoir à nouveau rejoints leurs lèvres, les amoureux transplanent pour la France.


	7. Le jardin des plantes

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jo black : merci pour tes reviews et commentaires, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.**

**Jument fiere : merci beaucoup, je suis flatté ^^^Tu vas adorer encore plus la suite je pense, bonne lecture.**

Harry n'est encore jamais allé en France. C'est même la première fois de sa vie qu'il quitte l'Angleterre. Quand les Dursley, du temps où Harry ignorait sa nature de sorcier, partaient en vacances, ils le laissaient toujours chez Mrs Figg.

C'est pourquoi il ressent une impression étrange en prenant conscience que ses pieds touchent pour la première fois un sol étranger.

Comme il fait nuit noire, Harry ne peut pas contempler pour l'instant l'ensemble de la ville. Il se jure de demander à Hermione de lui faire une visite globale. En attendant, elle lui fait signe.

-Ma maison est à deux minutes d'ici. Suis-moi, Harry.

Heureusement se dit Harry car leurs valises sont lourdes. Ils avancent dans une grande rue entourée de bâtiments en pierre, du moins c'est ce que suppose Harry dans l'obscurité. En effet, la marche est très courte puisque très peu de temps – si bien qu'Harry s'en est à peine rendu compte, ils arrivent devant un grand immeuble. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'attend à ce qu'un bâtiment apparaisse de nulle part comme pour le Square Grimmaurd, puis il lui revient à l'esprit qu'il est dans le monde moldu.

Hermione appuie sur le bouton numéro deux de l'interphone. Peu après, une voix, que Harry comprend comme étant celle de Mr. Granger, se fait entendre.

-C'est toi, Hermione ?

-Oui, papa. J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi, répond Hermione à l'interphone. J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Allez, montez.

Un bruit sonore indique que le père d'Hermione a ouvert et Hermione et Harry franchissent la porte. Harry essaie de cacher au mieux son anxieté. De la vie moldue, il ne connait que celle des Dursley qui consiste à ne laisser paraître aucune « bizarrerie » et à se taire. Il se rassure en pensant que les Granger ne peuvent qu'être les contraires absolus de son oncle et sa tante.

L'appartement des Granger est au deuxième étage, un soulagement pour Harry qui est fatigué et ne s'imagine pas monter jusqu'en haut d'un immeuble qui, d'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre, compte pas moins de sept étage. Mr Granger a ouvert la porte pour les attendre.

Harry n'a rencontré qu'une fois les parents d'Hermione il y a bien des années, et encore à l'époque c'est à peine s'il a pu leur parler puisqu'Arthur Weasley, fasciné, insistait alors pour faire leur connaissance. Il se demande un instant si Mr Granger va le reconnaitre. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à apporter la réponse :

-Te voilà enfin, ma fille. Bonjour, jeune homme, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, monsieur, répond poliment Harry.

Les yeux bruns de Mr Granger, semblable à sa fille, s'illuminent comme pour montrer qu'il reconnait le nom.

-Harry Potter ? Mais oui, bien sûr, Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Entrez donc.

Il s'écarte pour les laisser passer. Harry rentre pour la première fois chez Hermione.

L'appartement est assez classique avec un couloir à l'entrée menant au salon. Trois pièces sont accessibles depuis le salon, qu'Hermione explique comme étant sa chambre, celle de ses parents et une d'amie. Harry, qui en a assez d'être debout, est tenté d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé mais il trouve que ce ne serait pas très poli et préfère la table. Hermione et son père en font de même. Mr Granger jette un œil et dit joyeusement :

-Soyez le bienvenu chez nous, Harry. Ce n'est pas très grand ici mais confortable quand même. Nous habitons là depuis trois ans maintenant. Avant, nous vivions tous les trois à Londres et puis, il y a eu, d'après ce que nous a expliqué Hermione, la guerre des sorciers. Nous allons alors choisi de partir provisoirement ici, d'autant que Sophie est française d'origine. Finalement, comme on se sent très bien dans cette appartemment, nous y sommes restés pour de bon.

Harry remarque qu'il ne mentionne pas l'exil forcé de l'année précédente en Australie. Ce qui est normal puisqu'il était du à un sortilège d'oubli d'Hermione pour les protéger de Voldemort.

-Sophie dort. Elle sera contente de vous voir. Vous avez faim, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, monsieur.

-Non merci, papa.

-A vrai dire monsieur, ajoute Harry, je suis fatigué. Je voudrais aller me coucher…

-Ah mais pas de problème. C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Je vais… ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous tutoie ?

-Pas le moins du monde, monsieur.

-D'accord. Donc je vais t'aider à poser ta valise. Tu rangeras tout demain…

Un grand bruit se fait soudain entendre depuis le travers du plafond. Harry aime bien la musique habituellement mais trouve l'écoute de cette manière-là proprement insupportable.

-C'est pas vrai, il recommence avec sa musique à fond ! s'irrite Mr Granger. J'ai déjà averti la police deux fois pour tapage nocturne. Il ne comprendra donc jamais.

-Puis-je essayer quelque chose, monsieur ?

Il sort sa baguette et crie : 'Silencio !' et le vacarme disparait d'un coup. Mr Granger, stupéfait, lance un regard admiratif à Harry.

-Et ben ça alors ! Vous l'avez réduit en silence. Hermione, tu as amené là un chouette camarade.

Hermione rougit. Pour être chouette, il est chouette. Plus que ça même, il est merveilleux…

-Mais j'y pense, dit soudain Mr Granger comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire de la magie chez nous, non ?

-Oui, mais comme nous sommes majeurs et que vous êtes père d'une sorcière, il n'y a aucun souci, explique Harry et Mr Granger est rassuré.

-Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Comme prévu, je vais porter ta valise dans ta chambre, Harry.

-Papa, est-ce que je peux montrer ma chambre à Harry, juste cinq minutes ? demande Hermione écarlate, la voix comme un enfant demandant des bonbons.

-Oui bien sûr, faites donc. Mais pas trop longtemps, il est tard.

Quand Hermione allume sa lumière, Harry trouve aussitôt la chambre magnifique. Elle est grande avec un ensemble de papiers peints bleus ciel, un lit avec une couverture violette et grand bureau qui rappelle celui du directeur de Poudlard. Harry remarque aussi une série de posters au mur et, bien qu'il s'agit d'une personnalité connue du monde moldu, il reconnait le personnage.

-Tu es fan de Michael Jackson à ce que je vois.

-Oui, c'est mon chanteur préféré. C'était un Dieu vivant. Et même s'il est parti, il restera toujours dans mon cœur comme le plus grand artiste de l'histoire de la musique moderne.

Harry sourit. Michael est en effet une légende. Même le monde des sorciers le connait bien comme il peut le voir de temps en temps quand Ginny, également fan, reprend en chœur les pas du 'Moonwalk' de son idole.

Hermione invite Harry à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle met ensuite sa tête contre son épaule.

Hermione est si heureuse de sortir enfin avec lui. Elle aime tellement Harry, plus que tout au monde. Elle est contente de l'avoir invité à venir chez elle. Non seulement elle lui a évité de faire la plus grande bêtise de sa vie en abandonnant ses proches, mais ainsi elle va pouvoir passer quelques semaines en sa compagnie. Après l'année infernale qu'ils viennent de passer où le fait qu'ils soient restés en vie tient du miracle, un tel dépaysement ne peut que lui faire le plus grand bien.

-Je t'aime, Harry, murmure-t-elle en se blotissant d'avantage contre lui. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

-Moi aussi, avoue Harry et Hermione l'embrasse amoureusement sur la joue.

-Pendant toutes ces années, depuis que j'ai ouvert la porte du compartiment dans le train, j'en ai rêvé. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu t'ouvrir mon cœur. Mais à chaque fois les évènements m'en ont empêché. Tu te souviens de la carte de Saint-Valentin en deuxième année ?

-Ooooh oui, dit Harry, étonné qu'Hermione rappelle ce souvenir-là. Ginny m'a mis la honte sans le vouloir.

-Justement, Harry, ce n'était pas Ginny qui t'avait envoyé cette carte. C'était moi.

Harry a du mal à le croire. Il a toujours été persuadé, et tous les autres aussi, que Ginny était l'auteur de cette malheureuse carte. Et comme la poésie écrite était mauvaise, il était donc d'autant plus impensable qu'Hermione pût en être l'auteur. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien elle. Harry a chaud dans son cœur.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu peux écrire de bien meilleurs poèmes.

-Sûrement. Mais à l'époque, je… j'avais du mal à trouver les mots. Avant même de l'envoyer, je savais que j'avais raté. Malgré cela, j'avais l'espoir que ça me permette de me rapprocher de toi. La suite, tu la connais. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était Ginny et je peux te dire qu'elle en a souffert.

Parler de souffrance pour Ginny à ce moment-là est assez ironique quand on sait qu'elle était alors sous l'emprise du maléfique journal de Jedusor, lequel l'obligeait à commettre inconsciemment des crimes atroces.

Harry et Hermione se sentent bien. Le jeune garçon est finalement heureux qu'Hermione l'ait empêché de justesse de fuir. Il n'oubliera jamais cette soirée magique, celle où il a révélé son amour de toujours. Il a l'impression en cet instant de revenir à un temps d'innocence, celle des premières années à Poudlard, les plus belles, avant le retour de Voldemort…

Ils seraient restés là blottis l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient. Mais il faut bien aller dormir, comme le rappelle Mr Granger :

-Jeunes gens, il est temps…

Il réalise alors ce qui se présente à ses yeux et, avec un sourire amical, il murmure avant de s'éclipser :

-Oh pardon ! Je voulais juste vous rappeler qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

Mr Granger a visiblement compris. Les amoureux sont soulagés qu'il le prenne bien.

-Mon père sait maintenant pourquoi je t'ai amené chez moi, lui chuchote-t-elle.

-Au moins, comme ça, on n'a plus à se creuser les méninges pour lui dire, fait remarquer Harry.

-Ouais. Allons nous coucher maintenant, j'ai sommeil.

-Moi aussi.

-Bonne nuit… mon amour.

Elle voulait tellement l'appeler mon amour. Harry aux anges lui réplique :

-Bonne nuit… mon cœur.

Harry sort de la chambre pour aller rejoindre la sienne, mais il aurait préféré rester avec Hermione et elle aussi. Mais pour l'instant bien sûr, ils doivent dormir séparément. Le tout est d'être patient, ils pourront plus tard dormir ensemble et plus.

_Cher journal, 26 mai 2012_

_Je commence cette journée par l'une de mes citations littéraires préférées : 'Longtemps, je me suis couché de bonne heure.' C'est pour te dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse dans ma vie. Depuis que j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Harry, je me sens libérée, heureuse. C'est la peur finalement qui m'a poussé à lui avouer mon amour pour lui. Harry était déprimé. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute s'il y a eu tant de malheurs et voulait partir très loin. Je l'ai empêché de justesse. J'ai eu très peur, mon journal. Je n'aurais pas supporté d'être séparée de lui. _

_Nous avons décidé de rester trois semaines chez moi, jusqu'au jour de l'opération de Ron et Lavande. Ces vacances, si on peut dire ça comme ça, vont nous faire le plus grand bien. Nous avons vécu des mois tellement difficiles. Le temps de repos que nous avons choisi de prendre lui et moi est comme un soulagement après les épreuves si terribles que nous avons traversés._

_Harry a vite trouvé ses marques. Mes parents l'adorent et le considèrent déjà comme le genre idéal. Je l'aime tellement, je ne suis rien sans lui. Et je sais que lui aussi il m'aime. Je le vois à son sourire. Son si beau sourire, beau comme un soleil. Je le regarde et c'est mon cœur qui se nourrit d'une immense chaleur, une sensation si merveilleuse. _

_Hier, je lui ai fait visiter les lieux les plus emblématiques de la ville, comme la cathédrale, la place du Vieux Marché ou encore le Gros Horloge. Et aujourd'hui, nous allons rendre au plus bel endroit de la ville, le jardin des plantes. Nous allons y passer un peu de temps en amoureux. Ah là là l'amour… c'est si beau l'amour, mon journal. Mais je te laisse, j'entends Harry qui va entrer. C'est l'heure d'aller vers le jardin des plantes. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure. A bientôt, mon journal._

Hermione s'empresse de ranger son journal intime au moment où Harry entre dans sa chambre. Même si elle est folle amoureuse de lui, c'est son seul objet personnel qu'elle ne désire pas partager avec lui. Aussitôt, elle l'embrasse. Harry et Hermione ne cessent de s'embrasser et c'est toujours un plaisir.

-Tu es prête, mon cœur ? demande Harry. Je t'attends.

-Je suis prête, mon amour. On peut y aller.

C'est une chaude après-midi, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'été. Harry, maintenant habitué à la vie rouennaise, trouve cette ville superbe et l'opposé absolue de Privet Drive qui n'est finalement qu'une sucession de petites maisons et de parcs et très peu de vie et d'animation. A Rouen, c'est tout l'inverse. Peut-être est-ce un effet de l'amour en comparaison à la haine des Dursley, mais Harry trouve la ville et ses habitants particulièrement charmants et pleins de vie et, ajouté à son amour enfin révélé à Hermione, Harry est content d'être là. Il a enfin l'impression de retrouver une vie paisible après des mois de cauchemar.

Bien sûr, le Terrier et les Weasley lui manquent. Grâce à Hermione, il sait que Molly et le reste de la famille ne lui en veulent pas le moins du monde. Quant à Ron, même si d'après ce qui lui a rapporté Hermione, il aurait aimé qu'Harry reste, il a tout de même de quoi combler, en partie, le manque. Comme dit malicieusement Hermione, il y a du 'Lavande' dans cela.

-Comment ai-je pu songer à partir loin ? confie Harry alors qu'ils en sont en marche, main dans la main.

-Tu allais très mal comme nous tous, tu étais à bout après tout ce qu'on a vécu. C'est oublié, maintenant, mon cœur.

-Tu as raison. Je t'aime.

Quand ils arrivent au jardin des plantes dix minutes plus tard, Harry en prend plein les yeux. S'il a jusque-là plutôt apprécié ce qu'il a pu voir de Rouen, ce qui se présente là est assurément le plus merveilleux.

Le jardin des plantes porte bien son nom. Très grand, arbres feuillus, herbes vertes et touffus, un calme absolu, l'endroit est parfait pour des retrouvailles entre amis et surtout, comme pour Harry et Hermione, en amoureux.

-Hermione, c'est… magnifique ! s'exclame Harry les yeux émerveillés par la beauté du paysage.

-C'est un endroit paisible, aussi beau que le parc de Poudlard, ce qui est peu dire. J'adore y aller pour me détendre. Après toi, mon chéri.

Il n'y a pratiquement personne, aussi Harry et Hermione n'ont aucun mal à trouver un banc dans un coin désert. Le couple s'assoit et reste un moment silencieux. Tous deux ressentent le même espoir d'un avenir doré. Ils sont enfin ensemble et rien ne pourra désormais les séparer. Une pensée fusionnelle qui les amène à se rappeller souvenirs et à évoquer quelques anecdotes.

-Tu sais quoi, Harry, mon cœur ? Avant de recevoir ma lettre, je n'avais pas d'amis. Comme j'étais toujours première de la classe, tout le monde me traitait de Madame Je-Sais-Tout et la chouchoute des professeurs.

Harry rougit. C'est ce que lui-même et Ron ont pensé au début avant de découvrir peu à peu qu'Hermione est quelqu'un de bien. Il réalise alors que son enfance, comme lui, a été très difficile voire sinistre.

-Nous sommes deux donc, confie-t-il. Moi aussi on me rejetait à l'école à cause de mes lunettes et de mes vêtements. Les Dursley m'obligeaient à porter les vieux habits de Dudley.

Hermione affiche un sourire ironique. Elle trouve l'idée de faire porter à quelqu'un des habits faisant quatre fois sa taille particulièrement ridicule. Ridicule… le mot qui définit le mieux les Dursley – sauf le Dudley actuel, dont Harry n'a pas eu de nouvelle depuis l'accident.

-Ton oncle et ta tante sont vraiment ignobles, lance-t-elle.

-Ooooh oui ! Mais que faut-il attendre d'un oncle qui n'a pas une once d'imagination et d'une tante jalousement maladie de ma mère ?

-Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu ton oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était désagréable...

-C'est son état naturel. Et il ne changera pas. Il ne croit pas à ma victoire contre Voldemort. Heureusement que tes parents ne sont pas comme ça.

-Oui. Je suis contente de les avoir. Je les aime autant que toi. Mais…

-Mais ?

Hermione hésite. Harry comprend qu'elle est sur le point d'aborder un sujet douloureux. Il l'encourage du regard et la simple vue de ses yeux donne à Hermione la force d'en parler.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours rêvé et que je n'aurai jamais…

-C'est quoi ?...

-Et bien… j'ai toujours rêvé… d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, avoue-t-elle les yeux fixés sur un arbre au loin.

-Et il n'y a aucune chance pour que…

-Non. Ma mère ne peut pas avoir d'autres enfants.

Hermione se met à pleurer et Harry la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il comprend sa tristesse. Lui-même a toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille. Il aimait les Weasley mais, comme l'a dit un jour Molly Weasley, il aurait tout de même largement préféré être entouré de parents, de frères et de sœurs. Sans Lord Voldemort, il aurait toujours son père et sa mère et qui sait, la famille se serait peut-être agrandie au fil du temps.

-Un jour, nous fonderons une famille, dit Hermione en séchant ses larmes. Comme je resterai à jamais fille unique, je veux rattraper en ayant pleins d'enfants.

-Combien en voudrais-tu ? demande Harry en ayant une vision fugitive de lui-même et d'Hermione plus vieux de quinze ans et entourés de trois adorables enfants.

-Autant que toi tu en voudras, mon chéri.

Elle met la tête contre l'épaule de son amoureux. Harry ressent une drôle d'impression en pensant qu'il vient pour la première fois de discuter bébé avec Hermione. Bien sûr, ils ne vont pas déjà envisager d'avoir un enfant. Ils sortent à peine ensemble et la consternation provoquée par les malheurs de Fleur n'est pas retombée. Pour l'instant, chacun souhaite se consacrer à leurs études. Et peut-être que dans trois ou quatre ans…

Les études… Harry vient de penser à quelque chose qu'il a complètement oublié depuis la chute de Voldemort :

-Mon cœur… est-ce que tu vas retourner à Poudlard en septembre ?

-Bonne question, mon amour. J'y ai réfléchi et… je pense que oui. Il nous reste une septième année à faire et les ASPIC sont quand même importants. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas encore… je vais y réfléchir aussi.

Maintenant qu'ils sont enfin libres de la menace de Voldemort, Harry sait en effet qu'ils peuvent à nouveau penser à l'avenir. Il n'est plus tellement tenté de devenir Auror… il a une autre ambition qui est apparue au cours de sa cinquième année.

-Tu te rappelles de l'AD, mon cœur ? C'était moi qui enseignait. Tu crois que je pourrais…

-Faire un bon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Et comment ! Sans toi, on n'aurait même pas survécu aux Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères.

Harry a donc une idée claire de ce qu'il souhaite faire de sa vie future.

-J'y pense, ajoute Hermione, tu te rappelle de notre première véritable aventure à Poudlard, Touffu le monstrueux chien à trois têtes ?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? réplique Harry qui estime Touffu comme la créature la plus effroyable qu'il a affronté au cours de ses années à Poudlard, à égalité avec les Détraqueurs.

-Tu le sais, à ce moment-là, on… enfin on…

-… ne s'entendait pas du tout, achève Harry.

-Oui. J'étais furieuse contre toi et Ron après cet escapade nocturne qui a failli nous tuer. Et puis, il y a eu le troll et c'est là que… que j'ai pris conscience pour la première fois que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Les amoureux se souviendront toujours de ce jour-là. Si le combat contre le troll a été une pure folie et aurait pu leur être fatal, il a vu la naissance de leur trio d'amitié. Et Harry de flatter de voir que les sentiments d'Hermione pour lui ont réellement commencé à apparaitre à ce moment-là…

-Toi et Ron aviez été si courageux pour me sauver la vie. Je t'avais remarqué dans le train mais vraiment, depuis ce jour-là, tu as gagné une très grande place au fond de mon cœur.

-Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ?...

-Je ne laissais rien apparaitre. Et puis, le temps et les évènements ont passé. Et quand tu es sorti avec Cho puis avec Ginny, j'ai eu le cœur brisé et par dépit, je suis tombée dans les bras de Ron. Tu nous as vu…

-Vous embrasser oui, marmonne Harry pas franchement enchanté d'évoquer ce souvenir-là. Je suis tellement désolé que…

-Ne le sois pas, mon cœur, tu n'y es pour rien. Il est normal de vivre aussi sa propre vie.

-Mais moi aussi, j'aurais du réaliser plus tôt que je t'aimais.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se commande. L'amour vient tout seul, sans qu'on s'y attende. Mais maintenant, on sort ensemble et c'est ça le plus important. Ne me quitte jamais, Harry.

-Je te le promets, mon cœur, je te le promets.

Ils sont si bien ensemble, si heureux. Ils voudraient que tout s'arrêtent, qu'ils restent là assis pour l'éternité. Mais il leur faut tout de même bouger. Harry a tellement adoré venir ici au jardin des plantes, il a hâte d'y retourner dès le lendemain.

-Merci mon amour pour m'avoir fait connaître ce jardin. Il est aussi beau que la pureté de ton cœur.

Touché par de si belles paroles, Hermione a les larmes yeux. Elle l'embrasse et ils repartent, plus amoureux que jamais.


	8. Emilie

La première semaine de Harry chez les Granger est la plus belle qu'il a passé depuis une éternité. Il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a vécu un tel bonheur, si on met à part la liesse qui a suivi la victoire du 2 mai.

Les parents d'Hermione adorent Harry. Cela change beaucoup pour lui de voir des Moldus aussi charmants et joyeux, comparés à ce que les Dursley lui ont fait subir pendant dix-sept années. Grâce à eux, Harry a appris à connaitre un monde qui lui paraissait jusque-là incompatible avec le sien, celui des sorciers. Les Granger ne connaissent que très peu la magie. Mais ils la respectent eux au moins. Ils ne cachent pas leur fierté envers leur fille.

-Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où Hermione a reçu la lettre, a raconté ainsi Mrs Granger un midi pendant le déjeuner. Nous avons eu le choc de notre vie et, en toute franchise, nous avons cru un instant à une blague.

-Puis nous avons compris que c'était l'explication à toutes les choses bizarres qui se produisaient chaque fois qu'Hermione était en colère ou avait peur. Je me rappelle du jour où un chewing-gum a éclaté à la figure d'un garçon qui l'embêtait. Or, Hermione ne mâche jamais de chewing-gum.

Les amoureux rougissent. Ils se ressemblent décidément en tout se dit Harry. Comme lui, Hermione a provoqué des choses inexplicables et en a souffert pendant longtemps.

-Nous ignorons complètement à quoi ressemble le monde magique, a dit ensuite Mrs Granger. Mais de ce que nous avons pu voir, et les gens que nous avons rencontré, ça a l'air d'être un beau monde.

Harry a tout de suite compris qu'elle faisait référence à leur passage au Chemin de Traverse, le jour où Harry a rencontré les Granger pour la première fois. Arthur Weasley, qui voue une fascination immense pour le monde moldu, les a abordé pour en apprendre plus sur leur monde à eux. Harry lui-même a eu droit à ce jeu amusant lorsqu'il a lui demandé à quoi sert exactement un canard en caoutchouc.

Harry est heureux chez les Granger. Mais il s'avoue ne pas se sentir à sa place malgré tout dans le monde moldu. Peut-être parce qu'il a tant vécu l'enfer à Privet Drive. Sa vraie vie est chez les sorciers. Hermione s'efforce de le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu n'es pas né-moldu comme moi.

-Les Weasley me manquent, mon cœur. Ce n'est pas contre tes parents, je les adore et tu as de la chance d'avoir un père et une mère comme eux. Mais j'ai le mal du pays.

_Cher journal, 30 mai 2012_

_Aujourd'hui, je ressens un mélange de joie et de douleur. De la joie bien sûr parce que je suis plus amoureuse que jamais. Harry est tellement merveilleux et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de sortir avec un garçon comme lui. Tu vas me demander, mon journal, pourquoi je parle aussi de douleur ? C'est parce que nous sommes loin de nos amis. Ici, nous avons certes des instants d'amour et d'intimités qui resteront gravés dans la mémoire de mon cœur. Mais comment vont Mr. et Mrs Weasley ? Ginny va-t-elle mieux, elle qui a été si choquée par ce qui nous est arrivé ? George a-t-il enfin surmonté la perte de Fred ? Quant à Ron… pour lui, je ne me fais pas de souci, du moins pour ce qui est des amours. Il a trouvé la femme de sa vie en la personne de Lavande. Mais j'imagine comment il doit être de plus en plus tendu alors que se rapproche le jour de l'opération. Et il aurait bien besoin de nous, ses meilleurs amis, pour lui assurer le meilleur soutien.  
Mais si moi je ressens un manque, mon journal, celui de Harry est plus grand encore. Il n'est pas heureux dans le monde moldu. Il a été trop maltraité par son oncle et sa tante. Son vrai monde, le seul où il peut se sentir pleinement heureux, c'est chez nous les sorciers. Il ne le montre pas mais je l'ai compris. Il m'a suivi en France uniquement par amour pour moi. Et il m'a finalement avoué ce matin qu'il a le mal du pays et je le comprends. Il ne connait pas la ville, le pays. Moi-même, je dois avouer que ma vie est en Angleterre avant tout. Ce n'est pas que je n'adore pas Rouen bien au contraire, mais ce n'est pas mon pays natal, mon journal. C'est plus pour moi un lieu de vacances, de paix. Le lieu où vivent désormais mes parents depuis trois ans.  
Je pense donc, mon journal, que nous n'allons pas rester les trois semaines que nous avons prévu. Nos amis nous manquent beaucoup trop. Nous avons besoin d'eux et ils ont besoin de nous. D'après les nouvelles, Fleur continue de sombrer et je ne peux plus supporter de la savoir si mal sans pouvoir rien faire à des kilomètres. Nous devons la retrouver, l'aider à reprendre vie, à sortir de la grave dépression dont elle est plongée depuis ce jour si sinistre. C'est mon cœur qui appelle, mon journal. Fleur fait pleinement partie de notre famille à tous. Penser à son profond chagrin me fait très très mal. S'il y a bien une personne qui a plus que besoin de ses proches, de nous, c'est bien elle.  
Je te laisse, mon journal. Je vais sortir en ville avec mes parents. Toi aussi, tu es mon ami personnel, celui que je suis seule à connaitre. Je t'aime, mon journal. A bientôt._

Hermione a donc prit sa décision. Devant le désir de plus en plus grand de Harry – et d'elle-même – de revenir au Terrier et la dépression de Fleur qu'Hermione voit cela comme un appel au secours, ils vont repartir dès cette semaine. Elle sait que ses parents seront déçus de les voir s'en aller plus tôt que prévus mais le manque est devenu trop lourd pour être supportable.

Un évènement va toutefois retarder leur retour.

Harry est connecté sur son Facebook sur l'ordinateur d'Hermione. Il n'y a pas eu grand-chose à signaler toutefois – Dudley notamment se connecte assez peu – et Harry s'est même avoué que le site a un peu perdu de son intérêt pour lui.

Il remarque alors une suggestion d'ami, toujours proposé par rapport à sa propre liste. L'amie en question s'appelle Emilie Meunier. Qui est-elle ? Harry n'en a pas la moindre idée. Les suggestions sont toutefois rarement un fruit du hasard. Elles concernent généralement des personnes qui ont des liens plus ou moins directs avec vous-même ou vos propres connaissances. Aussi, il décide par curiosité de regarder son profil et il clique sur son nom.

Ce qu'il découvre lui fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Il se demande tout d'abord si sa vue ne le trompe pas. Mais pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Emilie a mit une photo d'elle-même en photo de profil. Et Harry ne peut que constater qu'elle est le sosie parfait d'Hermione. Les mêmes cheveux bruns ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux bruns et les mêmes dents. Son visage est une copie parfaite de celui de son amoureuse.

On aurait pu en rester là. Après tout, il parait que tout le monde a plus ou moins des sosies un peu partout. Sauf que les similitudes ne s'arrêtent pas au physique. En effet, d'après les coordonnées personnelles visibles, Emilie est née le 19 septembre 1993. Or, Hermione est née le 19 septembre 1993 ! Son lieu d'habitat est Rouen, comme les Granger. Quant à ses passions, du moins d'après ce que Harry peut en juger avec les exemples de pages J'aime du profil, il peut voir la littérature et la musique – notamment Michael Jackson, les deux premières passions d'Hermione.

Harry n'en revient toujours pas et reste perplexe. Hermione n'a jamais caché son aversion pour Facebook et elle est donc la dernière personne susceptible de se créer un compte. Mais alors, comment expliquer ce compte où le physique, la date de naissance, le lieu d'habitat et les hobbies principaux correspondent exactement à Hermione ? Pour Harry, il est impossible que tout cela ne soient que pures coïncidences. Hermione lui cache-t-elle un secret dont elle n'a jamais parlé, même pas à lui ou à Ron ? Est-ce une personne directement liée à elle ? Ou sinon, a-t-elle crée un compte Facebook que la suggestion d'amis a trahi l'existence ?

Harry ne peut pas rester sans réponse. Il doit lui en parler, lui demander des explications. Il attend avec impatience qu'elle soit rentrée. Vingt minutes plus tard, les Granger rentrent, les bras chargés de sac de course. Sans rien laisser paraitre, Harry aide sa petite amie et ses beaux-parents à ranger les courses. Hermione s'empresse ensuite de l'emmener dans sa chambre, prête pour un nouveau temps en amoureux et ignorant encore l'étrange découverte d'Harry.

-Alors, mon chéri, ça n'a pas été trop long sans nous et sans moi ? dit-elle avec des grands yeux brillants d'amour.

-Non, non pas le moins du monde.

Hermione remarque son air plus préoccupé que d'habitude. L'amour laisse sa place à l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cœur ?

-Non, rien, mentit Harry mais Hermione n'est pas dupe.

-Je le vois bien. Tu as l'air soucieux. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu des nouvelles inquiétantes des Weasley ?

-Pas du tout. Enfin pas plus qu'on ne sait jusque-là.

-Mais alors, quel est le problème ? Dis-moi !

C'est le moment de lui en parler.

-Et bien, voilà. Tout à l'heure, je me suis connecté sur Facebook et je suis tombé sur un profil. Et…

-Et ?

Harry remarque qu'elle n'affiche aucun air coupable.

-C'est ton profil.

Hermione sursaute de surprise. Sa réaction aurait été pareille si Harry lui avait annoncé la visite de Drago Malefoy.

-Mon profil ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, mon chéri ?

-Oui, ton profil. Photo, date de naissance, habitat, goûts, tout cela te correspond.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu plaisantes, réplique Hermione, choquée et Harry est décontenancé par sa réaction. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce site-là, Harry. Je n'ai jamais crée de compte et ça n'est pas près d'arriver.

-Dans ce cas, comment tu expliques que sur la photo de profil, la fille te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

Hermione ne répond rien. Harry ne sait pas quoi penser : ment-elle ? dit-elle la vérité ? Sachant qu'Hermione ne ment jamais, sauf le jour du combat avec le troll pour sauver la mise à lui et Ron ou pour tromper le professeur Ombrage, de sinistre mémoire. Mais Harry est certain qu'il existe un lien entre elle et la fille sur Facebook.

-Je vais te montrer. Et tu vas en juger par toi-même.

Hermione approuve d'un signe de tête. Harry se connecte sur Facebook puis se rend sur le profil d'Emilie Meunier. Il clique sur la photo pour l'afficher en grand et se pousse pour qu'Hermione puisse la regarder en détail.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione est perplexe. Harry n'éprouve aucun plaisir à tourmenter la fille qu'il aime mais il a besoin d'en savoir plus. C'est là sa nature de curiosité qui l'a mené à bien des aventures durant sa vie de sorcier. Finalement, Hermione dit d'un ton ferme à la Cornelius Fudge :

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette fille. Je ne la connais pas. Ce n'est qu'un sosie, rien de plus.

-Sauf qu'elle est née le même jour que toi et habites à Rouen comme tes parents. Tu en connais beaucoup des gens qui ont à la fois le même physique, la même date de naissance et le même habitat ?

-Pour la dernière fois, Harry, je te répète que ce n'est pas moi, réplique-t-elle sèchement. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais qu'on ne parle plus de cela.

Harry sait qu'elle a fait exprès de mettre fin à l'affaire mais n'insiste pas. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête. Mais tout de même… si vraiment ce n'est pas Hermione, alors qui est cette fille ? Il se jure d'y voir plus clair, sans en parler à sa petite amie. Pour l'instant, il se déconnecte pour passer un peu de temps en amoureux. Mais dès qu'il retournera sur le site, il lui enverra un message.

Ce qu'Harry ignore, c'est qu'Hermione a la même idée. Face à Harry, elle a fait mine de repousser ses idées. En réalité, elle est toute aussi surprise et s'interroge. Comment est-ce possible que cette fille lui ressemble à ce point, et pas uniquement pour son aspect physique ? Hermione connait les dangers d'Internet mais est certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un se faisant passer pour elle. Comme elle n'a pas de profil, il est impossible que quelqu'un connaisse le jour de sa naissance et encore moins le fait que ses parents habitent en France.

Il y a un mystère autour de cette fille. Elle doit en savoir plus. Elle a donc décidé : elle va créer, contre son gré, un compte pour prendre contact avec elle. Une fois l'affaire classée, elle le supprimera.

Le soir, Hermione attend qu'Harry soit parti se coucher pour se connecter. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en arriverait là un jour et pourtant si, elle se crée bien un compte sur Facebook. Une fois enregistrée, elle se connecte. Elle clique sur l'image, encore vide, de son profil pour y ajouter une photo d'elle qu'elle choisit parmi toutes celles sur son ordinateur. Elle en prend une où on la voit très bien de face, de sorte qu'on puisse voir clairement la ressemblance frappante avec la fille.

Elle tape ensuite son nom dans la recherche. La Emilie Meunier en question est la première trouvée. Elle clique et jette un œil à sa photo.

-C'est fou…

Elle a l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Tout dans son portrait est exactement semblable. On aurait dit une version féminine des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione réfléchit. Existe-t-il vraiment un lien avec cette fille qu'elle ignore ? Elle est certaine qu'Emilie ne la connait pas plus qu'elle-même. Mais elle doit savoir. Si elle s'est trompée, au moins, on en restera là, elle supprimera son compte et on n'en parlera plus.

Elle lui envoie donc un message privé.

_Bonjour Emilie,_

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas. Mais je suis tombée sur ton profil et nos ressemblances sont incroyables. Même physique en tout point, même date de naissance, mes parents habitent aussi à Rouen et j'en passe. Est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre contact au moins pour être sûres que ce n'est pas du hasard ? Répond-moi vite, s'il te plaît.  
A bientôt  
Hermione_

Le message envoyé, Hermione éteint son ordinateur et va se coucher. Elle ne sait pas encore que la réponse qui viendra le lendemain matin va bouleverser sa vie.

Emilie Meunier est une fille ordinaire, du moins au sens premier du terme. Adolescente de bientôt dix-neuf ans, fille unique de M. Meunier, chauffeur d'autobus, et de Mme Meunier née Lagrange, professeur d'Anglais, sa vie n'a rien eu d'exceptionnel jusque-là.

Pourtant, elle est très jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns en broussaille et ses yeux bruns-noisettes. Mais les mecs de son lycée n'ont de vue que sur sa poitrine imposante. Elle a toujours constitué pour cette raison un complexe pour la jeune fille et a donc toujours évité le plus possible la fréquentation de garçon.

Son caractère et sa personnalité contribuent à cela. Emilie est connue pour croire dur comme ferme à la magie. Elle ne compte plus les moqueries à ce sujet, beaucoup voyant là une croyance de gamine. Mais Emilie n'en a cure. Pour elle, la magie existe. Elle adore se plonger dans les récits et les films fantastiques ou de magiciens, _Le Magicien d'Oz_, la version avec Judy Garland, étant son film préféré.

Il n'est pas surprenant donc qu'au niveau des études, Emilie ait opté pour une filière-littéraire, elle est actuellement en Terminale – elle a redoublé la Seconde. Par la suite, elle compte s'inscrire en faculté de lettres dans le but d'enseigner, également à l'Université dans la même filière, un cours sur la Littérature et le Cinéma Fantastique.

Personne ne la prend au sérieux. Ses parents et les professeurs ne disent rien mais elle sait qu'ils s'inquiètent de la voir aussi solitaire. Emilie n'est pas préoccupée. Si les autres ne sont pas capables de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle est, elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle s'en ferait. A la fac, elle rencontrera des camarades qui ont les mêmes hobbies, elle ne s'inquiète donc pas.

Non, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui attriste vraiment Emilie. Toute sa vie, elle a rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Elle ne l'a jamais caché à ses parents mais malgré leurs tentatives, la famille ne s'est pas agrandie et il est désormais trop tard pour cela, ses parents approchant tous deux des quarante-cinq ans. Emilie a du se faire une raison : elle restera fille unique.

Quand Emilie rentre ce soir-là chez elle, elle fait ce qu'elle fait habituellement. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, lance le CD _Alice et June_ du groupe Indochine – son groupe préférée – et s'allonge sur son lit. A l'écoute de la musique, elle rêve. Elle a l'habitude de rêver éveillée. Elle s'identifie sans mal à _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ et se voit bien suivre un lapin blanc dans son terrier pour atterrir dans un pays où la notion de logique est complètement bafouée. _Je suis comme un chat sur Mars qui ne reviendra jamais sur Terre_ dit la chanson _Belle et Sébastianne_. Exactement la définition que s'auto-attribue Emilie.

-Emilie, tu es là ?

C'est la voix de son père. Vexée d'être dérangée en pleine rêverie, Emilie coupe le son et se lève pour lui ouvrir la porte. Son père redresse ses lunettes sur son nez et lui dit :

-Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr, papa. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… comme ça.

Son père a la fâcheuse habitude de lui poser cette question. A ce qu'elle sache, tout va bien dans sa vie et elle l'aime ainsi.

-Emilie, ta mère et moi on se pose des questions, marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu passe ton temps dans ta chambre à écouter ta musique. On commence à se demander si…

-Si ?

-Si tu as une vie sociale.

Emilie fronce les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elle a une vie sociale. Elle a quand même une très bonne copine au lycée et qui vient de temps en temps à la maison.

-Je vais très bien, papa. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien.

-Ok. Si tu le dis.

Son ton est sceptique. Emilie ajoute :

-Je suis une adolescente, tu sais.

-A dix-neuf ans quand même…

-Oui mais adolescente encore. Et je vis une vie d'adolescente, compris ? A présent, peux-tu me laisser, papa, s'il te plaît ?

Sans un mot, son père sort de sa chambre, non sans ajouter :

-Si tu as faim, il y a un éclair au chocolat dans le frigo.

-Merci, papa.

Il peut vraiment être lourd à s'inquiéter pour rien, pense Emilie en remettant la musique et se rallongeant sur son lit.

'Bon c'est vrai, je sors peu, je ne vais pas en boîte et tout. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça moi. Ma vie, c'est le rêve, la magie. Je ne suis pas comme ces jeunes qui ne sont jamais mieux que s'ils sont cinquante. Non, moi j'ai ma meilleure copine Madeleine et ça me suffit. Pour ce qui est des mecs, ça viendra. Il y en aura bien un qui pensera à autre chose que mes seins et ma culotte.'

Après une heure passée à rêver du lapin blanc et d'une rencontre avec le Chapelier Fou et le Chat du Cheshire, Emilie se connecte sur son ordinateur puis sur son Facebook. Le site ne lui sert pas à grand-chose. Uniquement en fait à discuter avec Madeleine en dehors du lycée. Sans elle, elle aurait laissé tomber ce site depuis longtemps. Madeleine n'est pas connectée cependant. Emilie suppose qu'elle est occupée à faire ses devoirs ou un truc comme ça. De toute manière, sa mère l'appelle :

-Emilie ? On mange !

-J'arrive ! dit-elle en éteignant son ordinateur et en se disant : 'Ma mère qui gueule, je la connais. Si je traine, elle me passe un savon.'

Une fois son estomac rempli de spaghettis bolognaise et la table débarrassée, Emilie retourne dans sa chambre et se met à la lecture du premier tome de _Twilight_. Elle ne reste jamais sans un livre à lire et le soir est un temps réservé à la lecture de chevet. Véritable rat de bibliothèque, elle est capable de lire des heures d'affilée sans s'arrêter. Ici en l'occurrence, elle entame une lecture qui durera près de deux heures.

Après avoir fini de lire, Emilie range le livre, se met en pyjama et se couche. Elle est prête à faire de merveilleux rêves où elle est une princesse rencontrant un beau prince charmant qui réalise tous ses désirs les plus beaux.

Emilie achève ainsi une journée ordinaire. Elle ne sait pas encore que sa vie va complètement changer lorsqu'elle se connectera le lendemain sur Facebook et découvrira le message privé d'Hermione Granger.


	9. Fusionnelles

Quand Emilie se réveille le lendemain matin, elle s'attend à une journée presque ordinaire. Aujourd'hui est son tout dernier jour de lycée, la semaine suivante étant banalisée pour les révisions du baccalauréat. A cet instant, Emilie a dans la tête qu'une page de sa vie se tourne : elle va dire au revoir à la vie d'adolescente pour entrer chez les adultes. Il lui semble que sa première rentrée de collégienne en Sixième remonte à la veille. A cette pensée, Emilie ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de nostalgie dans son cœur, même si elle ne reviendrait pas à cette époque-là pour autant.

Sa matinée commence comme chaque jour. Elle se lève, prend sa douche puis son petit-déjeuner, un bol de lait avec un croissant.

C'est lorqu'elle se connecte rapidement sur Facebook avant d'aller au lycée que tout va basculer.

Elle découvre qu'une fille lui a envoyé un message privé. L'expéditrice s'appelle Hermione Granger. Qui est-ce ? Emilie n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle lui écrit la laisse sans voix.

Elle lui dit qu'elle est son sosie parfait et qu'elles sont nées le même jour. Intriguée, Emilie clique sur son profil et constate aussitôt qu'elle dit vrai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Hermione lui ressemble tellement qu'Emilie a l'impression de voir son propre double. Et en effet, elle est née exactement à la même date et habite elle aussi à Rouen. Emilie est intriguée : comment expliquer que cette fille soit limite une copie parfaite d'elle-même ?

Cette incroyable découverte a totalement chassé de son esprit la pensée de la fin du lycée et l'approche du baccalauréat. Emilie s'interroge. Elle veut en savoir plus sur elle. Au moins s'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise blague. Rapidement, car il est temps pour elle de partir, elle lui répond :

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_C'est vrai que c'est stupéfiant comment on se ressemble. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Je veux bien qu'on prenne contact pour y voir plus clair. Répond-moi vite. Là je vais à mon lycée, je reviens à cinq heures.  
A bientôt  
Emilie_

Pendant toute la journée, Emilie a la tête ailleurs et c'est à peine si elle écoute le professeur de Philosophie souhaiter bonne chance aux élèves pour les examens – la Philosophie est toutefois une matière qui ne lui manquera pas. Elle ne cesse de penser à Hermione. Elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer. Son nom lui est parfaitement inconnu. Et pourtant, elle a l'étrange impression de la connaître, comme si elle l'a déjà rencontré un jour quelque part.

Pendant la récréation ce matin, elle ne se montre pas plus bavarde, ce qui inquiète Madeleine qui est habituée à ce que toutes deux soient de vraies pipelettes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Emilie ? Tu ne dis rien.

-Non, non, tout va bien.

-Pourtant, on dirait que tu fais la tronche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est parce que c'est le dernier jour ? Ou est-ce parce que tu stresses à mort pour le bac ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le dernier jour et je ne stresse pas à mort pour le bac.

En réalité si, elle stresse car elle a trois points de retard à cause d'une note décevante de 8 en Français l'année passée. Mais tel Rhett Butler, c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Madeleine n'est bien sûr pas convaincue. Mais comment peut-elle savoir ?

-Quoi alors ?

Emilie réfléchit. Doit-elle lui en parler ? Finalement, elle se dit que oui. Après tout, elles sont confidentes et se partagent tout.

-J'ai reçu un message sur Facebook…

-Et ?

-Et bien… voilà. La fille qui m'a écrite, c'est mon sosie.

Madeleine a les yeux ronds.

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon sosie. Je t'assure, de la tête aux pieds, elle est exactement comme moi. C'est comme si on avait crée un clone.

Madeleine reste silencieuse un moment. Emilie sait qu'elle pense la même chose : que c'est complètement insensé.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence…

-Je ne pense pas. Elle est née le même jour aussi. Tu en connais beaucoup toi des sosies qui ont la même date de naissance ?

-Peut-être que…

Madeleine semble hésiter. Emilie dit avec impatience :

-Peut-être que quoi ?

-Peut-être que c'est ta sœur…

Emilie regarde sa meilleure amie comme si elle venait de lui raconter une blague particulièrement ridicule.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est impossible que ce soit ma sœur. Tu sais très bien que je suis fille unique. De plus, elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et elle n'est pas Française.

-On ne sait pas, tu sais. Peut-être que…

-Non, pas possible. Je ne peux pas croire ça.

-Réfléchis-y quand même, ma belle.

Emilie promet. Elle fait ensuite un signe des yeux à Madeleine pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaite changer de sujet.

Mais même si elle a nié devant Madeleine, Emilie doute. Une sœur jumelle… non, c'est impensable. Et pourtant, et pourtant… Emilie a toujours rêvé de devenir sœur. Ses parents lui cachent-ils quelque chose ? Elle est déterminée à en avoir le cœur net.

Quand elle rentre chez elle, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne commence pas par ses devoirs – elle compte de toute façon se détendre tout le week-end avant d'attaquer les ultimes révisions la semaine qui arrive. Une seule pensée l'occupe : Hermione. Elle a décidé que le plus simple, puisqu'elle habite la même ville, c'est de la rencontrer hors-internet. Cela tombe bien puisque le samedi 2 qui vient, elle est libre. Reste à espérer qu'il en soit de même pour Hermione.

Elle allume son ordi puis se connecte. A sa grande satisfaction, Hermione lui a répondu. Elle s'empresse d'en faire de même.

_Cher journal, jeudi 31 mai 2012_

_Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux. Faut que je te raconte. Harry m'a fait découvrer quelque chose d'incroyable sur son Facebook. Une fille me ressemblant parfaitement, et exactement le même âge au jour et à l'année près. Oui, je te comprends, mon journal, moi aussi je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Ce pourrait très bien être une blague mais je n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, je me méfie énormément de ce genre de sites truffés d'individus mals intentionnés. Mais je suis sûre et certaine que je n'ai jamais été prises sur ces photos-là. Ce ne peut donc pas être moi. Elle et moi avons cependant tant de points communs qu'il y a forcément_

A ce moment-là, Harry entre dans la chambre. En temps normal, Hermione est enchantée mais cette fois, sa visite est mal-venue sans qu'il le sache. Elle réalise avec horreur qu'elle a oublié de fermer la porte. Elle s'empresse de cacher le journal sous son oreiller mais trop tard, Harry l'a vu de ses propres yeux.

-Que fais-tu, mon cœur ?

-Heu… rien.

-Tu peux me dire, je ne vais pas te juger…

-Ce n'est rien… ce… ça ne regarde que moi.

-Bien sûr. C'est un journal intime, c'est normal, ça ne regarde personne.

-Qui te dit que c'est un journal intime ?

-Tu ne l'aurais pas mis sous l'oreiller autrement.

Hermione admet qu'il a raison et l'invite à s'assoir à ses côtés. Après tout, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cela. Le tout est qu'il ne lise jamais son contenu, bien trop personnel pour être découvert par autrui.

-Depuis toute petite, j'écris mon quotidien dans un journal intime. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, tu es le premier à le savoir. C'est comme un ami-confident que moi seule peut connaitre.

En voyant les yeux d'Harry, Hermione comprend ce qu'il pense et le rassure aussitôt :

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le journal de Jedusor si c'est à cela que tu penses. C'est un journal ordinaire de Moldu sans rien de  
magique.

-Ça va dans ce cas. Aucun risque que tu écrives d'horribles messages sur un mur avec ton sang, ironise Harry mais il regrette aussitôt en voyant qu'Hermione ne goûte pas à la plaisanterie.

-Promet-moi juste, mon chéri, de n'en parler à personne. Et si par hasard tu tombes dessus, même si c'est très peu probable, je t'en supplie, ne le lis SURTOUT PAS. Je serais très gênée si quelqu'un d'autre découvrait mes pensées personnelles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Je préfère me promener tout nu que de lire ce que tu écris dans ton journal.

Celle-là au moins fait sourire Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ça mais si on peut éviter d'en arriver là de cette manière, je préfèrerais.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry avec un large sourire et comme toujours, Hermione lui donne un gros baiser sur la joue et se blottit contre lui.

_quelque chose d'intriguant.  
Désolé de l'interruption brutale, mon journal. Harry a accidentellement découvert l'existence de mon journal. Je ne lui en veux pas mais je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret et de ne jamais lire. Nos confidences ne regardent personne d'autres.  
Donc oui. Je ne cesse de penser à Emilie. Comment peut-on être aussi identique elle et moi ? Je lui ai envoyé un message hier soir et ai eu la réponse ce matin. Elle est d'accord pour qu'on fasse connaissance. Tu vois, mon journal, je ressens un truc bizarre. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle représente une part de moi, alors que deux jours plus tôt, j'ignorais totalement son existence. J'en saurai plus bientôt car je compte la rencontrer et je pense, même si je ne suis pas legilimens, qu'elle a la même idée. Car son message montre qu'elle est aussi stupéfaite que moi.  
Je te raconterai tout comme toujours, mon journal. Je suis habituée aux surprises énormes. Il y a bientôt huit ans après tout, je recevais une lettre qui allait changer ma vie de morne de Moldue à jamais.  
Je te laisse, mon journal. Je vais aller voir si j'ai une réponse d'Emilie. A bientôt._

Après avoir soigneusement rangé son journal dans son tiroir à clé, Hermione se connecte. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a encore rien dit à Harry. Elle lui en parlera plus tard. Comme attendu, Emilie lui a répondu :

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Je n'ai cessé de penser aujourd'hui à toi et à ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai une idée pour y voir clair : comme on habite la même ville, on pourrait se voir ? Est-ce que ça te dit au café rue Jeanne d'Arc samedi à quinze heures ? J'attend ta réponse, merci.  
Emilie_

Hermione a eu la même idée. Le mieux, en effet, c'est de la rencontrer, au moins elles verront bien ce qu'il en sera. Elle lui répond :

_Bonjour Emilie,_

_Pas de problème. Je serai au café rue Jeanne d'Arc samedi à quinze heures. A samedi  
Hermione_

Quand Hermione arrive au rendez-vous, Emilie n'est pas encore arrivée. Elle s'assoit à une table du café et attend. Cinq minutes plus tard, Emilie apparait. Voir en vrai est encore plus frappant se dit-elle. Les mêmes yeux, la même coiffure en broussaille, on n'arriverait pas à les distinguer si Emilie n'avait pas mis du rouge à lèvre pourpre et du maquillage a ses yeux.

-Bonjour, dit Emilie en lui faisant la bise.

-Bonjour.

Emilie lui jette un coup d'œil et s'assoit. Pendant une minute, elles restent silencieuse. Le silence est seulement interrompu par un serveur du café :

-Ce sera quoi, mesdemoiselles ?

-Un coca pour moi, répond Emilie.

-La même chose, s'il vous plaît.

Après le départ du serveur, le silence s'installe une nouvelle fois pendant une minute. Finalement, Emilie se décidé à prendre la parole :

-Donc, ce n'est pas une blague.

-Visiblement non, si je puis dire.

-Que fais-tu dans la vie ? T'es au lycée ?

Hermione hésite à répondre. Elle est une Moldue. Elle ne va tout de même pas lui raconter qu'elle est une sorcière qui a fait six années d'études dans une école de sorcellerie. Même si elle déteste, elle est obligée pour le moment de lui mentir, ou du moins de ne pas tout à fait lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai arrêté le lycée il y a un an.

-Tu as passée le bac ?

-Je l'ai raté. C'était un bac scientifique.  
Hermione a un faible sourire qu'elle cache à Emilie. L'idée de rater un examen est pour elle un véritable affront. Mais il lui faut bien jouer le jeu, en attendant.

-Oh ! C'est dommage… dit Emilie, sincèrement désolée. Tu n'as pas reessayé ?

-Non. J'en avais marre du lycée.

-Je te comprends. J'ai fini les cours jeudi et j'espère bien avoir mon bac. Je ne veux pas y repasser encore une année.

-Tu ne te plais pas au lycée ? demande Hermione en regrettant aussitôt sa question même si Emilie ne semble pas offensée.

-Non. Ils sont tous nuls. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun ami là-bas. Ils se moquent de mon look rock-rebelle.

Elle se tait et Hermione voit de l'amertume dans ses yeux. Elle ressent une certaine pour elle : elle sait ce que c'est que d'être ignorée des autres parce que vous êtes différent. Cette situation a été la sienne avant de rencontrer Harry et Ron.

-Les gens… ils ont tort. Moi je le trouve très bien ton look.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Le compliment semble la rassurer car elle sourit à nouveau. Tout à coup, Emilie pose une question surprenante pour une fille comme Hermione.

-Dis-moi, t'as un mec ?

Surprise mais flattée, Hermione lui répond avec plaisir et un grand sourire :

-J'en ai un. C'est l'homme de ma vie.

-Tu l'as rencontré où ? demande Emilie, intéressée.

-Au collège, il y a huit ans. On est inséparable depuis et peu à peu, on est tombé amoureux.

-Ouahouuuuu.

Emilie a un air admiratif.

-T'as de la chance. Moi j'ai jamais eu de mec.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. La seule fois que j'ai un amoureux, c'était en CP mais ça ne compte pas. Et on a vite rompu car il avait volé ma poupée Barbie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Tous les garçons ne sont pas mauvais. Harry est le plus adorable qu'il soit possible de connaître.

-Je veux bien te croire. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma priorité.

A ce moment-là, le serveur vient leur apporter les coca. Une fois servies, les deux filles trinquent :

-A notre amitié, Hermione. Je suis contente de te connaître.

-Moi aussi, Emilie.

Lorsqu'Emilie rentre chez elle plus tard, elle a le moral au plus haut. Elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Elle a même l'impression de n'avoir jamais goûté à un tel bonheur. Hermione était devenue sa deuxième meilleure amie à égalité avec Madeleine. Elle a senti comme une fusion. Elles sont faites pour s'entendre à merveille.

-Emilie !

C'est son père. Il a un air furieux, des mauvais jours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

Emilie est stupéfaite. Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Le bonheur ressentie par Emilie s'évanouit d'un coup, comme si un ballon venait de se crever dans sa poitrine.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oncle Bruce t'a vu tout à l'heure dans un café avec une fille qui est ton portrait craché.

Emilie est effarée. L'oncle Bruce est le membre de la famille qu'elle déteste le plus. Il passe son temps à fouiner dans les affaires des autres et n'hésite jamais à faire la morale à sa nièce, comme s'il était son propre père. Mais il est impossible de critiquer l'oncle Bruce en présence de son frère car ce dernier l'idolâtre.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi il se mêle ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette fille ?

-Quoi ? J'étais avec une copine. A mon âge, je peux non ?

-Ce serait Madeleine d'accord. Mais elle, nous ne la connaissons pas.

Emilie est cramoisie. Elle serait pareille s'il la giflait.

-Mais depuis quand ça pose problème ? Attend, tu te plains que je ne sors jamais, que je ne fais rien et là pour une fois que je sors avec une amie, tu en fais tout un plat ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, ma fille !

-Et alors ?

Le visage de son père a pris une couleur rougeâtre comme un gros radis.

-Emilie, tu t'excuses sur-le-champ pour ton insolence !

Mais Emilie, lassée, ne lui répond pas et rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

C'était bien trop beau pour durer. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse. Et voilà qu'un grain de sable vient tout gâcher. Emilie ne comprends pas. En effet, son père ne cesse de s'inquiéter du peu de vie sociale de sa fille, Madeleine étant jusque-là sa seule véritable fréquentation et encore, elles se sont peu vues hors du lycée ces derniers jours à cause des révisions. Mais pourquoi réagit-il aussi mal à propos d'Hermione ?

Elle entend alors une conversation entre ses parents. Emilie se coucha au sol pour écouter par l'interstice au bas de la porte.

-Tu n'aurais pas être aussi dur, Pierre.

-Je sais, Carole. Mais tu comprends ce qui se passe ? Elles se sont rencontrées.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal ?

-Tu ne comprends pas donc. Si elle découvre la vérité…

Même si elle n'entend que la scène, Emilie devine l'effarement et l'inquiétude chez sa mère.

-Elle ne nous pardonnera jamais si elle apprend. Pierre, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Et bien…

Un grand silence pendant quelques secondes puis Pierre Meunier termine :

-même si je n'aime pas faire ça à Emilie, il n'y a pas le choix. Elle ne doit pas revoir cette fille.

-Tu auras du mal à l'en empêcher, fait remarquer Carole. De plus, je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu vois, Pierre, ça fait longtemps qu'elle devrait savoir. Il serait peut-être temps de…

-Non, non, surtout pas, coupe Pierre. Comme tu dis, elle ne nous pardonnera jamais si elle apprend.

Emilie en a assez entendu. Elle se relève et s'allonge sur son lit pour penser.

Elle est plus que déçue par son père. Il fait preuve d'une lâcheté qui l'exaspère. Elle est maintenant sûre qu'ils lui cachent quelque chose. Sa mère a raison : elle doit savoir et elle va tout faire pour découvrir le secret, que ça plaise ou non à son père. Et bien sûr, il pourra tout essayer, il ne l'empêchera pas de revoir Hermione. Pour une fois qu'Emilie peut compter sur une amie autre que Madeleine, elle ne va pas y renoncer parce que son père semble incapable de faire face à une situation qui lui échappe. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'est finalement décidée à dire à Harry qu'elle a fait la connaissance d'Emilie. Celui-ci est soulagé qu'elle l'ait prise au sérieux.

-Alors, tu l'as vu ? Tu en penses quoi, chérie ?

-Et bien… pour être franche, je me pose des questions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Notre ressemblance parfaite, nos goûts, le même caractère… il y a trop de choses similaires pour que ce soit banal. Il y a forcément un truc. Et je crois que j'ai compris.

Les yeux d'Harry lui montrent que lui aussi a la même idée.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, mon chéri. Je crois qu'Emilie et moi nous sommes sœurs jumelles.


	10. Le retour de Drago

**Alena Robynelfe : Et non justement, Emilie est une Moldue. Mais toutes les explications bientôt. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews.**

Quand Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort, il a aspiré à une vie paisible, ce qu'il n'a pratiquement jamais eu depuis sa naissance. Ou du moins, sans aucun incident ou choc notable. Mais il faut croire que les bouleversements sont infinis.

Après le drame de Privet Drive, la découverte d'Hermione d'une sœur jumelle est chose heureuse, certes. La petite amie de Harry a toujours rêvé d'être sœur et a pensé jusque-là que ce rêve serait irréalisable. Mais le choc est tout de même très grand : pourquoi ont-elles été séparées, selon toute vraisemblance à la naissance ? Et est-ce elle ou Emilie qui a été abandonnée ? Jamais Hermione n'a autant douté de ses parents, qu'elle estimait jusque-là irréprochables. Harry suggère à Hermione de leur parler pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais la jeune femme préfère attendre un peu.

-Je dois d'abord en parler à Emilie, dit-elle à Harry. Pour elle aussi, c'est bouleversant.

Un autre évènement se profile et vient mettre en parenthèse l'affaire des jumelles : Ron et Lavande doivent se faire opérer le lendemain-même. Et Harry lui-même va se faire enlever son médicomoeil, ce qui est d'autant plus pour lui un soulagement qu'il s'avoue être quand même heureux de rentrer en Angleterre même s'il aime beaucoup les Granger et la France.

-Comprends-moi, chérie, je suis bien ici avec toi et tes parents. Mais ce n'est pas chez moi, le Terrier me manque. Nos amis me manquent.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, je te comprends, rassure Hermione. Moi aussi ils me manquent. Et je vais venir avec toi.

-Mais, et Emilie…

-C'est tout aussi important, bien sûr. Mais Harry, je viens à peine de découvrir son existence. Ron a énormément d'importance pour toi comme pour moi. Nous devons être là pour lui… et pour Lavande, ajoute-t-elle avec un air montrant qu'elle ne la soutiendra uniquement parce qu'elle sort avec Ron. Harry le voit et lui dit :

-Chérie, il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Lavande…

-Crois-moi, je ne désire que cela, mon cœur, et je suis sûr que Lavande aussi. Mais il nous faudra du temps : on ne s'est jamais entendu elle et moi. Et la guerre qu'on s'est livré elle et moi en Sixième année est encore chaude.

-L'histoire de Ron et Lavande est sérieuse maintenant. Elle fait partie de la famille. Sans elle, notre Ron aurait sombré comme la pauvre Fleur…

-Je sais bien et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais je ne me sens pas prête encore à être amie avec elle. Nos relations pour l'instant vont se limiter à connaissances familiales. D'ici quelques temps, ça changera c'est sûr mais pour l'instant, c'est comme ça.

Harry approuve le choix d'Hermione. Lui n'a jamais eu d'animosité particulière contre Lavande, même s'ils ne sont pas réellement amis. Lorsqu'elle et Hermione se sont battues comme des chiffonniers pour Ron, Harry a joué malgré lui le rôle du pompier qui éteint le feu. La rupture d'alors lui est donc apparu comme une libération personnelle.

Avant de repartir, Hermione annonce son départ à Emilie. Les sœurs se retrouvent au même café rue Jeanne d'Arc. Emilie avoue à Hermione que ses parents ont tenté de l'empêcher de la revoir mais elle n'en a cure. Hermione lui raconte l'accident et ses conséquences.

-J'ai eu une chance de pendue, si je puis dire, je m'en suis tirée à peu près indemne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami et il… il… il est défiguré.

Emilie plaque la main contre sa bouche.

-C'est affreux… marmonne-t-elle, le regard horrifié.

-Oui. Demain, il va se faire une opération du visage. C'est pour ça que je dois partir.

-Je comprends. Mais tu reviendras bientôt ?

-Quand ce sera fini. Promis.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis jamais allée à l'étranger…

-Je t'emmènerai. Je te présenterai Ron et toute la famille Weasley.

-Merci, Hermione. Et on emmènera Madeleine, elle est comme… une sœur pour moi.

Hermione n'a pas encore rencontré Madeleine, mais comme dit le diction : les amis de mes amis sont mes amis.

-A ton retour, on se verra toutes les trois. Vous pourrez faire connaissance, Madeleine et toi. Je suis sûre que vous allez vous entendre à merveille. Je lui ai parlé de toi et elle a très envie de te connaître.

-Et moi de même, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Et je demanderai à Harry, mon petit ami de venir avec nous.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit copain… marmonne Emilie d'une voix sensible.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça viendra tout seul, rassure Hermione. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Emilie. Tu finiras par trouver la perle rare.

Emilie rougit, touchée par sa sincérité.

Hermione hésite. Elle sait maintenant qu'Emilie est sa sœur et suppose que celle-ci le sait également, même si elle ne l'a pas dit directement. L'espace d'un instant, elle est tentée d'avouer à Emilie sa nature de sorcière. Mais elle chasse rapidement cette idée. C'est encore trop tôt, elle risque de ne pas supporter un nouveau choc. Elle lui en parlera à son retour. Il est de plus temps pour Hermione de partir.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai mon train pour Londres dans une heure. Je dois retrouver Harry à la gare.

-Pas de souci. Hermione ?...

-Oui ?

Emilie semble hésiter une seconde puis dit finalement :

-Je t'adore.

Flattée, Hermione répond : Moi aussi.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'a envie de se quitter. Certainement les liens du sang pense Hermione. On dit en effet psychologiquement que les jumeaux sont indissociables et que les séparer est comme les couper à moitié. Hermione pense avec douleur à George, dévasté depuis la mort de Fred un mois plus tôt.

En réalité bien sûr, Harry et Hermione ne rentrent pas en train. Ils vont transplaner directement à Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule et le Terrier. Avant de partir, Harry remercie les Granger pour l'avoir si bien accueilli et ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite pointe de jalousie envers Hermione. Elle au moins a été elevée dignement par des Moldus.

-Merci, beaucoup, vraiment.

-Mais de rien, mon garçon, dit Mr Granger avec un grand sourire. Tu nous as prouvé que tu es digne d'être le compagnon de notre fille et nous en sommes très fiers.

-Tu peux revenir ici quand tu veux, Harry, ajoute Mrs Granger. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

Quelle différence flagrante là encore, pense amèrement Harry. Il se souvient très bien de son premier départ à Poudlard : après l'avoir amené à King's Cross, les Dursley sont repartis en éclatant de rire. Et lorsqu'ils sont venus le chercher neuf mois plus tard, ils ont regardé Ron et Hermione comme s'ils avaient peine à croire qu'on puisse être ami avec un être aussi dégoûtant qu'Harry Potter. Et que dire de l'immonde tante Marge dont le seul plaisir est de jouer les Dolores Ombrage avec lui… De ce fait, Harry imagine bien la réaction de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et la tante Marge s'ils apprennent qu'Harry est en couple avec Hermione. Mais il s'en contrefiche. En dehors de Dudley, réconcilié, le jeune homme ne considère aucun des Dursley comme étant sa famille.

Cette sombre pensée est effacée par la joie de revoir la grande maison des Weasley. Il lui semble qu'une éternité a passé. Harry a quitté le Terrier dans une atmosphère sinistre, sous le choc de l'accident de la voiture. Certes, il n'y a pas que des réjouissances du retour – Fleur va de plus en plus mal sans parler du stress pour Ron et Lavande – mais l'éloignement a permis de vider la tête et de retrouver, en partie, le moral. Harry et Hermione en ont besoin après deux années d'une guerre infernale. Il ne reste plus qu'à souhaiter que tout se passe bien pour leurs amis et que Fleur arrive – même si ça semble difficile - à retrouver la vie pour que la vie retrouve un semblant de normalité.

Dès leur arrivée, Molly Weasley accourt et se précipite pour prendre Harry dans ses bras puis faire la bise à Hermione.

-Oh ! Mes chéris ! Que je suis heureuse de vous voir. Vous nous avez tellement manqué.

-Nous aussi, Mrs Weasley, dit Harry. Comment va Ron ?

-Il est tendu mais nous sommes tous là pour le soutenir.

-Et Fleur ? demande Hermione.

Cette fois, Mrs Weasley répond non par les mots mais par une grimace.

Seuls les parents Weasley, George et Ginny sont présents. Bill est chez lui à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, Charlie est reparti en Roumanie – même s'il essaie d'être présent le plus possible pour soutenir son frère – et Percy est au chevet de Ron à l'hôpital. Ginny, pour qui Harry a une très grande importance, se jette littéralement sur lui et manque de l'aplatir par terre comme si elle lui faisait un plaquage de rugby. Elle s'excuse et l'enlace.

-Oh ! Harry ! J'ai été bien triste sans toi, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Moi aussi énormément Ginny, réplique sincèrement Harry qui aime autant Ginny qu'elle-même. Comment va Neville ?

-Très bien. C'est un amour. Je suis heureuse avec lui. Mais il me faut aussi mon meilleur ami pour que mon bonheur soit complet.

-Alors, Harry, comment c'est chez les Granger ? demande chaleureusement Arthur Weasley en lui serrant la main.

-Ils sont… adorables, répond Harry et Hermione l'embrasse sur la joue.

-J'aimerais tant découvrir comment c'est la vie moldue…

-Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez, Mr Weasley, dit Hermione. Mes parents se rappellent bien de vous.

Hermione se rend compte qu'elle a gaffé car le sourire d'Arthur s'efface. La seule fois où les Granger ont rencontré le père des Weasley, celui-ci leur a fait honte en se battant en public avec Lucius Malefoy. Ce souvenir est certes lointain désormais mais Arthur n'a pas oublié pour autant.

-Ah ! dit-il soudainement. Il y a un visiteur parmi nous…

Une silhouette resté dans l'ombre, que Harry et Hermione n'ont pas remarqué, se montre. Grand, blond, pâle, il arbore un sourire tendu mais amical.

-_Lui_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? s'exclame Harry qui estime que Drago Malefoy est la dernière personne susceptible de venir rendre visite aux Weasley. Hermione aussi a du mal à croire à la présence de leur ennemi juré.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, il n'y a pas de mal, assure George dont le faible sourire montre qu'il n'a pas encore fait réellement le deuil de son frère.

-Oui. Je m'explique sur ma présence, dit Drago d'un ton qui n'a plus le sarcasme auquel il a habitué pendant sept années. Depuis la fin de heu Vous-Savez-Qui (Harry trouve bizarre de voir Drago éviter de prononcer le nom de celui qui a longtemps été un modèle avant de devenir une terreur), ma famille a complètement changé. Mon père ne veut plus faire dans la magie noire. Et lorsque nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé chez tes Moldus, Potter (Hermione ne se souvient pas de l'avoir entendu dire « Moldus » et non pas « Sang-de-Bourbe »), j'ai eu un cas de conscience. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'ai été immonde avec vous tous. Je veux changer… en bien.

Harry et Hermione n'en reviennent toujours pas. Drago qui se repend et demande leur pardon, c'est comme si l'oncle Vernon se mettait à jouer au Quidditch.

-Drago est venu hier nous assurer de son changement et celui de sa famille, ajoute Arthur Weasley. Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à croire. Même, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela un jour mais je crois que lui et son père sont sincères.

Harry comprend qu'il a raison. Les Malefoy ont beaucoup perdu de leur fierté arrogante lors de la deuxième ascension de Voldemort et il a bien vu, lors de ce triste soir de la mort de Dumbledore, que Drago n'a pas l'âme d'un tueur. Et c'est plus ou moins directement grâce aux Malefoy que Harry a pu anéantir Voldemort : si Drago n'avait pas désarmé Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait été le maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas trompé Voldemort en lui faisant croire à la mort d'Harry, le Mage Noir aurait tué le garçon définitivement. Et Drago a sauvé la vie de Harry en faisant mine de ne pas le reconnaître malgré les pressions de Bellatrix. Harry a payé sa dette envers lui en le sauvant deux fois, des flammes puis des Mangemorts. Harry doit ainsi sa victoire et sa survie en bonne partie à la famille Malefoy. Et c'est pourquoi il accepte de pardonner à Drago.

-D'accord, Malefoy. Je veux bien te donner une chance. Mais plus jamais d'entourloupe, d'accord ?

Hermione est plus sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, chéri. Il m'a insulté tellement de fois de tu-sais-quoi…

-Je comprends, Granger, réplique Drago d'un  
sourire non plus goguenard mais charmant et sincère. C'est vrai qu'il est difficile pour l'instant pour toi et moi de parler d'amitié. Mais comme on dit : avec le temps va tout s'en va.

Hermione se dit que décidément, la vie est faite de surprise. Un mois plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ses relations deviendraient corrects avec Drago Malefoy et Lavande Brown, deux des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus jusque-là. Il ne manque plus que Rita Skeeter et le tiercé sera gagnant.

-En tout cas, continue Drago, je suis venu soutenir Weasley et sa copine. Quoi que je pense de lui, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Personne ne le mérite.

Une preuve de plus. Drago n'aurait pas dit cela s'il ne le pensait pas se dit Harry. Il sait que son rival à Poudlard adore frapper là où ça fait mal. Comme pour confirmer pour de bon ses intentions, Drago tend une main :

-Alors, c'est d'accord, Potter ?

-C'est d'accord, Malefoy. Mais appelle-moi Harry.

-Appelle-moi Drago.

Et ils se serrent la main. Avec une grande réticence, Hermione fait de même.

-Comment va…

Tout le monde comprend qu'Harry parle de Fleur. Comme Arthur précédemment, tout le monde ne répond qu'avec des mines tristes. C'est Ginny qui emploie les mots :

-Plus les jours passent et plus Fleur sombre. Elle a perdu tellement de poids à force de refuser de manger qu'elle est devenue squelettique. Même son charme de Vélane a perdu de sa magie. D'après Bill, elle…

Ginny n'arrive pas à finir et se met à pleurer. Harry l'enlace pour la réconforter. C'est George qui achève la terrible phrase : … elle se laisse mourir.

Harry est désemparé. La pauvre Fleur… qu'il semble loin le jour où elle a annoncé, au comble du bonheur, qu'elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve le plus cher : celui de devenir maman. Et le lendemain, l'horreur a bousillé sa vie. Tout ça à cause de…

-Et si on retrouvait le coupable ? marmonne Harry.

-Si seulement… répond Arthur. C'est sûrement le seul espoir pour que Fleur retrouve la vie. Mais l'enquête ne trouve aucune issue. Le fait qu'en plus le coupable soit moldu n'arrange rien puisque ce n'est pas directement de notre ressort. Kingsley nous a dit que s'il n'y a rien de nouveau d'ici les prochains jours, la police moldue sera obligée de classer l'affaire comme non résolue.

Harry voudrait tellement retrouver le chauffard. Il a commis un crime aussi effroyable – si c'est possible - que de tuer avec le sortilège de la mort. A cause de lui, son meilleur ami de toujours Ron a perdu son physique. A cause de lui, il a failli devenir semi-aveugle. A cause de lui, un enfant a perdu la vie. A cause de lui, une femme à la beauté sublime dépérit au fil des jours. S'il se trouvait face à lui en ce moment-même… Harry ne sait pas comment il réagirait mais il serait capable de le briser en mille morceaux, malgré sa haine de la violence.

Le soir, tout le monde se couche tôt car les opérations et le retrait du médicomoeil d'Harry doivent avoir lieu à partir de huit heures du matin. Drago est reparti chez lui et a promis d'être présent au rendez-vous à l'heure pile. Cependant, en l'absence de Ron, Harry et Hermione sont pour la première fois autorisés à dormir ensemble – sous réserve de ne rien faire de compromettant. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, comme l'assure Harry à Molly, car tous deux ne se sentent pas encore prêts à passer à l'acte.

Il n'empêche que la possibilité de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le même lit est un grand bonheur de plus depuis que Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble. Cela n'empêche pas bien sûr quelques précautions. Harry tient à être retourné pendant qu'Hermione se met en pyjama.

-Tu sais, mon cœur, ça ne me dérangerait pas…

-Non, chérie. Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Je ne veux pas toucher ton intimité trop vite. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Nous découvrirons nos corps quand nous serons prêt à le faire.

-Tu es un amour, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avant de se changer.

Une fois Harry également en pyjama – Hermione s'est à son tour retournée par respect et amour pour lui – il rejoint sa copine et se blottit dans ses bras. Jamais il ne s'est senti bien. S'il n'avait pas eu peur pour Ron et Lavande et pour lui-même par rapport à son œil, cette nuit aurait été la plus magique de sa vie – en dehors de celle de ses onze ans.

-Mon amour ? souffle Harry.

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu être ma fiancée ?

Hermione lui répond par un doux baiser et un câlin. Elle est rouge de bonheur : Oui, mon cœur ! Je veux être ta fiancée !

Le lendemain, le stress est à son comble. Molly surgit de très mauvaise humeur car elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur son pull et Ginny tremble. Son père s'efforce de la rassurer : tout va bien se passer.

-Le Dr Mitose est un très grand médicomage, Ginny. Il pratique régulièrement ce genre d'opération magique et ça a toujours été un succès. Ce soir, Ron et sa copine rentreront au Terrier sous un visage nouveau.

Arrivés au couloir de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste réservés aux opérations, chacun se séparent. Harry entre dans le cabinet du Dr Martinez, collègue du Dr Mitose, qui va lui retirer son médicomoeil. Les Weasley, Drago et Hermione sont en salle d'attente. Il va sans dire en effet que les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans les salles d'opération. Si la procédure n'a rien à voir avec la chirurgie Moldue, le docteur pratiquant a besoin d'une extrême concentration car l'opération est très délicate et non sans risque.

-Bonjour, Mr Potter, dit la Dr Martinez en lui serrant la main. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Enfin, on fait aller si je puis dire.

-Très bien. Nous n'allons pas attendre plus longtemps. Retirons ce médicomoeil. Enlevez vos lunettes et allongez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle en désignant la chaise pliante de la main.

Harry s'exécute. D'un coup de baguette, la Dr Martinez met la chaise en position couchée. Harry a les yeux fixés au plafond.

-Bien. Maintenant, essayez de ne pas bouger, Mr Potter, car c'est très délicat.

Harry a l'impression qu'on lui retire un gros bouton fixé sur la peau. Le médicomoeil fait un horrible bruit de succion en se retirant et pendant un moment, sa vue gauche est brouillée.

-Voilà. Maintenant, je vais vérifier si votre œil fonctionne parfaitement.

Elle utilisa le sort Lumos et illumina l'œil soigné d'un grand rayon de lumière qui éblouit Harry de ce côté. L'examen ne dure qu'une minute. Satisfaite, la Dr Martinez éteint la lumière et dit en souriant :

-Tout est parfait, Mr Potter. Votre œil est totalement guéri. Vous pouvez vous relever.

Elle remet la chaise debout pour permettre à Harry de se lever. Il est soulagé : le médicomoeil, à force, le faisait picoter. Pour lui en tout cas, il n'y aura plus de trace de l'accident.

-Merci beaucoup, docteur, dit-il en remettant ses lunettes.

Après l'avoir salué, Harry sort du cabinet et rejoint la salle d'attente. Tout le monde est présent, ce qui signifie que les opérations ne sont pas encore terminées. Mais tous découvrent avec bonheur l'œil à nouveau normal d'Harry. Hermione se jette littéralement sur lui.

-Mon amour ! Tu es bien mieux comme ça.

Et ils s'embrassent sous le sourire amusé des Weasley et Drago. Ce dernier confie à Ginny :

-J'étais sûr qu'ils sortiraient ensemble un jour ces deux-là.

Par la suite, le silence devient total et l'attente longue, très longue. Enfin, au bout d'une interminable demi-heure, le Dr Mitose sort de la salle d'opération. Le sourire qu'il leur affiche leur fait comprendre qu'il a réussi.

-Tout va bien. Le jeune Weasley et sa compagne sont comme neuf.

Molly Weasley est tellement émue qu'elle se jette dans les bras du docteur.

-Oh ! Docteur, merci, merci, merci !

-Pouvons-nous les voir ? demande Percy.

-Pas encore, ils doivent se reposer, répond le Dr Mitose. Dans une heure normalement ce sera bon. Mais pas plus de deux.

A l'unanimité, tout le monde décide que Harry et Hermione vont entrer les premiers car Ron et Lavande ne les ont pas vu depuis longtemps. Une heure plus tard donc, le couple entre dans la chambre. Ce qu'ils découvrent les émerveillent.

Lors de leur dernière visite, Ron et Lavande avaient le visage dans un triste état, surtout le malheureux Ron méconnaissable. Grâce aux soins du Dr Mitose, Ron a retrouvé un physique parfait, sans aucune cicatrice ni fracture. De même pour Lavande dont la trace de morsure de Greyback a disparu. Voir leurs amis redevenus naturellement biens leur fait chaud au cœur. Ils n'en ont bien sûr pas le droit mais Hermione se serait sûrement jeté sur Ron pour l'enlacer et lui montrer sa joie de le voir redevenu beau.

-Harry ! Hermione ! Je me sens revivre !

Il y a si longtemps que Ron n'a pas été aussi heureux. Complètement brisé après Privet Drive, il a aujourd'hui retrouvé un physique et…

-Ron et moi nous sommes fiancés ! annonce fièrement Lavande.

-Et nous aussi ! Nous sortons ensemble depuis notre départ en France.

Lavande allait les féliciter à leur tour mais Ron ajoute :

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui, Ron ?

-Fais la paix avec Lavande, s'il te plaît. J'ai réussi à la convaincre.

Il n'a pas réussi facilement à en juger par la mine renfrognée de sa compagne. Mais c'est tout de même en s'échangeant un sourire chaleureux qu'Hermione et Lavande se disent : nous sommes amies, maintenant.

Cette journée est la plus belle que Harry a passé depuis longtemps. Il en oublierait presque les malheurs de Fleur. Et à propos de Fleur…

Quand il rentre au Terrier l'après-midi et se connecte sur son Facebook, Harry est accueilli par un message privé de Dudley. Ils ne se sont plus parlés depuis leur dernière rencontre.

-Salut, Harry. Ça faisait un bail. Tu vas bien ?

-Salut, Dudley. Oui et toi ?

-Ça va. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. C'est horrible…

-Oui tu peux le dire, écrit Harry qui n'a pas envie d'aborder ce sujet alors qu'il vient de retrouver une vue complète.

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Est-ce que…

-Ils ont eu plus de peur que de mal, comme moi, mentit Harry.

-Dans ce cas, ça va.

Tout en discutant, Harry clique sur son profil et, par curiosité, se rend dans l'album de son profil. Et là, une photo attire son attention.

Elle montre Dudley souriant avec ses parents. Jusque-là, rien de particulier. Mais la voiture derrière eux lui tape à l'œil. Une grande Ford blanche décapotable. Il la reconnait aussitôt.

Harry n'a aucun doute. C'est lui qui les a percuté. C'est l'oncle Vernon qui a provoqué l'accident.


	11. La fin des Dursley

Harry a rarement ressenti une telle haine envers quelqu'un, à part bien sûr Lord Voldemort et Dolores Ombrage. Mais pour ce qui est de l'oncle Vernon, cette fois, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Harry se souvient des mots de Hagrid le jour où il a découvert qu'il est un sorcier : _Tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'ai jamais rencontré._ Et l'oncle Vernon est un personnage infâme : aucune imagination, une intolérance inouïe pour quiconque est différent, sa seule fierté est de montrer à tous qu'il est puissant et impressionnant. Il en arrive même à plaindre la tante Pétunia : contrairement à son mari, elle n'est pas foncièrement hostile à la magie mais n'a jamais pu supporter que sa sœur ait des pouvoirs et pas elle. Et son mari a réussi à lui inculquer ses idées arriérées dans la tête. Des trois Dursley – même si Dudley semble enfin avoir changé – c'est bien Vernon le plus immonde.

Harry déteste par-dessous tout son oncle, pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir depuis qu'il a été déposé à la porte des Dursley par Dumbledore. C'est lui qui a tout fait, plus que son épouse, pour que Harry ne découvre pas la vérité sur ses origines. C'est lui qui l'a séquestré en le laissant presque mourir de faim. Il est tellement imbu et affiche un tel mépris pour les autres que Harry se demande même s'il a un cœur.

Mais que ce soit lui qui ait percuté la voiture de Bill est l'acte de trop. Sans en être réellement sûr, Harry a compris à peu près les raisons : d'une manière ou d'un autre, Vernon a découvert les intentions de son fils de sympathiser avec Harry et ses amis. Il va sans dire qu'il ne l'a certainement pas vu d'un bon œil. Comment peut-on avoir une relation amicale avec un garçon aussi anormale qu'Harry ? Cela explique facilement la suite : Vernon de rage, a pris sa voiture et a foncé comme un fou droit dans celle de Weasley. Comme la sienne n'a pas subi de dommages réels, il a pris la fuite même si le véhicule pu échapper à des témoins, sans que son conducteur soit reconnu.

Harry n'a jamais voué une colère aussi farouche envers son oncle. Non seulement il s'est montré d'une incroyable cruauté en provoquant – volontairement peut-être – un accident grave mais, trop lâche, il ne s'est absolument pas soucié des conséquences sur les victimes. Harry est rouge en l'imaginant en ce moment se pavanant chez lui et se croyant intouchable, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a plus qu'une envie : lui faire payer cher.

Dans sa chambre au Terrier, Harry décide de parler à Ron et Hermione de ses intentions dès le lendemain de sa sinistre découverte. Ils ne l'approuvent cependant que moyennement :

-Harry, on ne peut pas se faire justice soi-même, dit Ron. Le mieux, c'est de prévenir Kingsley.

-Kingsley ne peut pas faire grand-chose, conteste Harry. L'oncle Vernon est moldu pour rappel.

-Bien sûr que si il peut agir, chéri, dit Hermione. Il a des contacts avec la police.

Harry n'y a pas pensé. Mais pour autant, il ne veut pas changer ses plans. Il est déterminé à se venger de son oncle. Ron a raison sur le fait qu'on ne doit pas se faire justice soi-même mais pour Harry, c''est bien trop fort. L'oncle Vernon l'a trop fait souffrir. Il pense à Fleur qui ne vit plus depuis l'accident, ce qui intensifie la rage dans le cœur d'Harry.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, dit Harry, mais là je ne peux faire autrement. Il a fait tellement de mal, c'est insupportable pour moi. Je vais aller le voir et lui régler son compte.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Parfaitement sûr. Je ne ferai rien de répréhensible si ça peut vous assurer, mais je vais lui en mettre plein la vue et il va comprendre ce que c'est que de briser une vie et faire du mal aux autres.

Bien que sceptiques, Ron et Hermione décident de soutenir Harry, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. La scène n'est pas sans rappeler la fin de leur première année quand Harry a entreprit de descendre par la trappe du couloir interdit et que Ron et Hermione l'ont suivi par fidélité. D'ailleurs, Ron dit :

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne, Harry. C'est à cause de lui si je me suis transformé en monstre de Frankenstein. Et Lavande part demain chez ses parents pour une semaine.

-Tiens ! Tu connais Frankenstein, toi ? s'étonne Hermione.

-Il y a quand même certaines œuvres moldues qui sont très connus chez nous les sorciers, réplique Ron, un visage rouge qui lui donne l'air d'une tomate cuite. Et toi, Hermione, tu viens avec nous bien sûr ?

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois retourner en France. J'ai l'histoire Emilie à régler. (Elle a parlé la veille de sa sœur jumelle à Ron).

-J'aimerais bien la rencontrer ta sœur… dit Ron.

-Oui. Mais plus tard, Ron. Elle ne sait pas encore réellement qu'on est sœur même si elle a des soupçons. Le bouleversement est aussi fort chez elle que pour moi. De plus, c'est une moldue et on ne peut pas l'inviter ici au Terrier comme si de rien n'était.

-Donc, résumons, reprend Harry, que fait-on et qui vient ?

-Je viens avec toi, Harry, répond Ron. On va voir ton oncle et après tu décideras quoi faire.

-S'il te plaît, mon cœur, ne fait rien qui t'attirerait des ennuis… dit Hermione dont la voix trahit une inquiétude qu'Harry s'empresse de combler.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais jouer au Drago : utiliser les mots qui font mal.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela un jour mais oui, la méthode de Drago me semble approprié, approuve Ron qui, très sceptique sur le changement de son vieil ennemi, ne souhaite pas encore lui faire confiance. Alors, quand part-on, Harry ?

-Dès demain.

-Mon Ronichou, tu es là ? dit la voix de Lavande à travers la porte.

Elle loge au Terrier depuis la veille et sa sortie de l'hôpital pour récupérer avant de rentrer chez elle, et aussi parce qu'elle et Ron n'arrivent pas à se quitter.

-J'arrive, mon bébé ! s'exclame joyeusement Ron. Je vous laisse, les amis. L'amour m'attend.

Emilie est perdue dans ses pensées. Même l'approche du baccaulauréat dans une semaine maintenant la préocuppe à peine. Elle n'a qu'une seule chose en tête : Hermione.  
Elle n'a plus aucun doute maintenant. Hermione est sa sœur jumelle. Elle l'a compris lorsque son père a tenté de les empêcher de se voir. Et Emilie est certaine qu'Hermione l'a compris elle aussi. Mais maintenant, un autre problème se pose : comment faire parler les parents ?

Emilie est convaincue que ses parents lui ont menti et lui cachent un lourd secret, et ce doit être pareils pour le père et la mère d'Hermione. L'une des deux, c'est une évidence, n'a pas été elevée par ses parents biologiques. Mais qui ?

Emilie a hâte qu'Hermione revienne. Elle lui manque énormément et ensemble, elles vont enfin faire éclater les lourds mystères qui ne doivent plus être cachés d'avantage.

Face à ces tourments, Emilie a de la chance de pouvoir compter sur l'amitié fidèle de Madeleine. La seule qui l'écoute, qui ne la prenne pas pour une folle, pour une arriérée juste pour ses croyances envers la magie.

-Je te demande pardon, Madeleine, lui dit-elle un après-midi dans sa chambre, alors qu'Hermione est partie en Angleterre depuis trois jours. Je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu as suggéré la possibilité qu'Hermione soit ma sœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, rassure Madeleine. C'est compréhensible. Qui ne serait pas sous le choc en découvrant un frère ou une sœur au bout de dix-neuf années ?

-C'est fou quand même. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir et la vie m'offre soudainement une sœur jumelle.

-Elle est en Angleterre, là ? demande Madeleine.

-Oui. Elle devrait rentrer d'ici deux ou trois jours. J'ai hâte de ta présenter.

-Oh ! Emilie !

Madeleine prend sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elles sont plus soudées que jamais. C'est leur amitié qui leur permet à toutes les deux de vivre. Sans elle, elles ne seraient rien.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut quand même se remettre à ses révisions, dit Madeleine en retirant son étreinte.

-Vivement qu'on ait passé ce bac…

-C'est clair.

En réalité, les deux amies n'ont pas du tout envie de réviser. Mais elles s'y sont mises car elles ont remarqué l'œil du père d'Emilie guettant à l'interstice de la porte entrouverte.

C'est quelque chose auquel Ron n'a jamais pensé jusque-là. Il faut dire qu'il a eu d'autres priorités compte tenus des évènements récents. Mais maintenant, il peut goûter à un repos bien mérité dans sa vie. Et il a enfin rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

Il a longtemps cru que son cœur appartenait à Hermione. Sa pire crainte, comme il a pu le voir avec l'horcruxe du médaillon, était que celle-ci lui préfère Harry. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident de Privet Drive et tout a basculé dans le cœur et l'esprit du plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley. Il a enfin pris conscience que ce n'est pas Hermione qu'il aime par amour. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté sans problème ce qui aurait été auparavant insupportable pour lui : qu'Harry et Hermione soient amoureux et sortent ensemble.

La femme de sa vie était la dernière personne auquel il aurait pensé et pourtant… alertée par la presse du drame, Lavande Brown s'est précipitée à son chevet et ne l'a plus quitté depuis. Les jeunes sorciers ont alors réalisé qu'ils s'aiment vraiment.

Leur relation actuelle, comme a dit Hermione, n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'ils ont eu en Sixième année. A l'époque, Lavande était une hystérique immature qui voyait plus Ron comme un sportif beau gosse que comme un garçon au cœur pur. Et Ron lui-même s'est jeté dans ses bras parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être le seul du trio sans aucune histoire d'amour. Ils n'ont tout deux pas oublié leur premier baiser dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor le jour de la victoire contre Serpentard au Quidditch. Aussi parce qu'Hermione, qui désirait Ron par dépit à l'époque alors qu'Harry s'éloignait, le lui a fait durement payer.

Tous deux ont mûri depuis. Lavande n'est plus la folle qui crie partout comme une groupie. D'après ce qu'a pu entendre Hermione, la Bataille de Poudlard où Lavande a failli perdre la vie a eu sur celle-ci un impact très fort. Quand Greyback l'a attaqué, Lavande aurait vu défiler toute sa vie, prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas une fille bien et que si elle voulait reconquérir Ron, elle devait changer. Hermione, malgré sa grande animosité envers Lavande, n'a pu que constater qu'elle est une fille nouvelle. Finie la Lavande pleurnicheuse qui prenait son Ron-Ron pour un jouet. La Lavande actuelle est plus calme, plus mature, plus… femme. Ron l'a compris. C'est finalement leur maturité acquise qui les a amenée à ressortir ensemble et pour de bon cette fois. Et Hermione, outre le soulagement car la voix lui était enfin libre pour Harry, est très heureuse pour eux et prête à accepter Lavande dans la famille.

Ron est très amoureux de Lavande et Lavande est très amoureuse de Ron. Et au fur et à mesure que leur amour grandit, le désir grandit avec. Ron n'a jamais pensé à sa première fois jusque-là. Puis il réalise qu'il a maintenant dix-huit ans et qu'il a tout à fait l'âge pour passer à l'acte. Il lui arrive même d'imaginer soudainement Lavande en soutien-gorge et en petite culotte. Il ne le dit pas bien sûr, il serait bien trop gêné. Mais il comprend qu'il est prêt.

Il en va de même pour Lavande qui, en secret, aimerait découvrir si Ron porte un caleçon ou un slip et peut-être même ce qu'il y a en dessous.

La veille de l'opération, pour la première fois, ils ont discuté du sujet et tous deux ont compris qu'ils ont mutuellement envie de le faire.

-Je pense que ça va aller tout seul, a dit Lavande dans un effort de rassurer Ron et elle-même. On s'aime, mon Ronichou. De plus, j'ai déjà vu un garçon tout nu…

-Tu as déjà vu un garçon tout nu ? s'est étonné Ron.

-Oui mais ça remonte. J'avais dix ans. Disons qu'on voulait savoir lui et moi à quoi ressemble le corps de l'autre. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela.

Voyant que Ron n'est pas tout à fait rassuré, elle a ajouté :

-Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui. C'était un Moldu…

-Un Moldu ? Tu veux dire que…

-Oui. Mes parents sont des Moldus et avant de recevoir ma lettre, j'ignorais complètement que j'étais une sorcière.

Cette révélation a quelque peu surpris Ron. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas tout sur sa fiancée.

-Et toi, tu as déjà vu le sexe opposé ? lui a-t-elle demandé.

Ron a été gêné par la question, se traduisant par une grimace. Il a répondu en balbutiant :

-Non, à part une fois où j'ai vu accidentellement Ginny en entrant dans la salle de bain mais elle n'avait que cinq ans.

-Je vois. Mon Ron, dans ce cas, je te réserve une petite surprise.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu verras quand on sera rentré. Un peu de patience.

Et cette surprise, il va l'avoir ce soir-là, un jour après le retour au Terrier. Ron et Lavande sont seuls dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils prennent la précaution de fermer la porte avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Alors, tu es prêt, mon Ron ? demande Lavande avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je le suis, dit Ron impatient de découvrir ce qu'elle va faire.

-Parfait. Alors voici ton beau cadeau.

Et elle enlève son bandana rose, son tee-shirt puis son pantalon, de sorte qu'il ne lui reste que ses sous-vêtements. Ron sentit le désir monter au maximum. Il veut qu'elle enlève ce qui lui reste. Mais Lavande attend.

-J'enlèverai tout si tu m'offres la même chose.

-Si je… quoi ?

Ron ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il est pudique.

-Tu peux enlever ton tee-shirt et ton pantalon, Ronichou. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir la même chance en tant que fille.

-Bon, d'accord…

Ron s'exécute et ne tarde pas à se retrouver en simple caleçon. A en juger par le fait qu'elle se lèche les babines, Lavande apprécie beaucoup ce qui se présente à ses yeux.

-Hmmm, pas mal. Miam miam.

Ron se sent parfaitement idiot. Pourtant, il ne devrait être aussi tendu. Ce qui se passe entre eux est tout à fait naturel.

-Allez, enlève-le, Ronichou.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonne Lavande. Tu as peur que je sois choquée ? Je t'assure, mon cœur, ça me fait pas peur, c'est naturel. Allez, enlève ton caleçon.

Mal à l'aise mais se disant que ça va passer, Ron enlève son dernier vêtement restant. Lavande est ravie.

-Miammmm. Tu es à croquer, mon Ron. A moi maintenant.

Elle retire ses sous-vêtements. A la vue de son corps, Ron ne peut résister plus longtemps. Il se jette sur Lavande et l'embrasse. Le début d'une soirée magique commence pour le joyeux couple…

Le lendemain, Ron attend qu'ils aient transplané à Privet Drive pour annoncer à Harry qu'il l'a fait. Malgré la peur du début, tout s'est passé à merveille et il a vécu l'une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

-Ça y est, Harry. Je l'ai fait.

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

-C'était… bien, dit-il l'air rêveur.

-Tu vois, Ron. Maintenant, c'est toi le premier. Toi qui étais triste d'être le dernier à vivre une histoire d'amour.

-Et oui. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas si extraordinaire. Je veux dire c'est comme une étape de la vie. Au fond, on y passe tous.

Harry est d'accord. Certes, il ne se sent pas prêt et Hermione non plus – ils ont de toutes manières d'autres priorités en ce moment. Mais ils y penseront le moment venu. Chaque chose en son temps.

En attendant, il y a le cas de l'oncle Vernon à régler. Harry et Ron arrivent devant la maison que le héros des sorciers avait pensé – et espéré – ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie. La voiture de son oncle est là et Harry remarque des rayures sur le capot, preuve ultime que c'est bien cette voiture qui a provoqué leur cauchemar. De sombres souvenirs remontent instantanément dans sa mémoire, dans cette maison où il a vécu une enfance si misérable et au-delà.

Harry frappe à la porte, innocemment comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque l'oncle Vernon ouvre, il croit d'abord que ses yeux le trompent. Lui ? Non ce n'est pas possible…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? grogne-t-il de son habituelle voix de taureau et Harry, comme il le pensait, devine que ses sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changé.

-Laisse-nous entrer ! réplique sèchement Harry.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as plus à venir chez nous, mon garçon ! Ne reviens plus jamais ici.

Il claque la porte au nez. Harry s'est attendu à cette réaction.

-Il est vraiment désagréable, ton oncle, dit Ron avec amertume.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le pire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va comprendre sa douleur.

Harry frappe à nouveau la porte. Avec un beuglement de bœuf furieux, l'oncle Vernon rouvre la porte et cette fois, son visage prend un teint violet de cassis.

-TU LE FAIS EXPRES OU QUOI ? VA-T-EN OU JE PORTE PLAINTE POUR VIOLATION DE DOMICILE !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien c'est toi qui va aller aux tribunaux !

Il le pousse d'un poing dans l'estomac, un exploit quand on voit la corpulence deux fois plus grande de l'oncle Vernon par rapport à son neveu, et entre dans la maison suivit par Ron. Harry est confiant. Son oncle ne gagnera pas ce combat.

La tante Pétunia, qui était dans la cuisine et a bien sûr entendu le vacarme à l'entrée, accourt dans le salon et manque d'avoir une attaque en découvrant les visiteurs.

-Que se passe-t-il, Vernon ? Que fait-il ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, Pétunia. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais…

-… te taire ! C'est ça que tu vas faire ! cria Harry.

L'oncle Vernon est désabusé. Jamais son neveu n'a osé lui tenir tête de cette manière. Il ne croit visiblement pas cependant qu'il puisse l'impressionner, au vu de son sourire mauvais.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? Me pendre par le cou ?

-C'est ce qu'on devrait oui, mais à quoi bon la peine de mort. Avoue, Vernon, ce que tu as fait !

-De quoi il parle, Vernon ? bougonne la tante Pétunia.

Harry est surpris. Apparemment, son oncle n'a rien dit à sa tante. Au fond, c'est encore mieux. Sans le savoir, il a donné à son neveu une arme supplémentaire.

-Il ne t'a rien dit, Pétunia ? lance Harry avec un sourire triomphant. Cet homme a provoqué un accident qui a failli tuer cinq personnes, dont moi et Ron !

Un grand silence. La tante Pétunia semble perplexe. Visiblement, elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Quant à l'oncle Vernon, bien entendu, il essaie de se défendre avec ses moyens bien à lui :

-Ne l'écoute pas, Pétunia. Il raconte des bôbards comme d'habitude…

-Ah ouais ? Et comment tu expliques les traces sur ta voiture ?

-C'est une autre voiture qui l'a effleuré et sa peinture n'était pas sèche, répond Pétunia.

Harry n'est même pas étonné que Vernon ait raconté à son épouse un mensonge aussi stupide. Il a l'art de raconter n'importe quoi pour minimiser ou cacher les choses. Il a quand même raconté à tout le monde, pour justifier les longues absences d'Harry, qu'il est pensionnaire dans un centre d'éducation pour délinquants récidivistes et désespérants.

-Le problème, reprend Harry, c'est qu'il n'a pas seulement effleuré une voiture. Il lui est rentré dedans.

-Comment ça rentré dedans ? s'exclame la tante Pétunia, les yeux ronds.

-Cet homme, grogne Harry en pointant son oncle du doigt, furieux que Dudley ait choisi de devenir un gars bien, n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se venger que de foncer comme un fou dans notre voiture et de l'envoyer droit dans un arbre !

-Il raconte n'importe quoi, Pétunia. Ne l'écoute pas…

-CET HOMME EST COUPABLE ! A CAUSE DE LUI, UNE FEMME A PERDU SON BEBE ET A PLONGE DANS UNE TERRIBLE DEPRESSION, MON AMI RON ICI PRESENT A FAILLI ETRE DEFIGURE A VIE, ET MOI-MEME AURAIT PU DEVENIR AVEUGLE !

-ÇA SUFFIT ! SORTEZ DE MA MAISON !

-ESPECE DE LÂCHE ! ASSUME AU MOINS !

-JE VAIS TE…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu se jeter sur Harry comme s'il était dans un match de football américain, Dudley, qui était resté jusque-là dans sa chambre, fait son apparition dans le salon. Une bonne nouvelle pour Harry et Ron. Ils sont convaincus que Dudley ignore tout autant ce qu'a fait son père que sa mère. Il y a peu, Dudley aurait pris son parti sans hésiter mais comme il entretient désormais des relations amicales avec son cousin, Harry va pouvoir bénéficier d'un nouvel atout pour enfoncer l'oncle Vernon.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? demande Dudley.

-Je vais te dire ce qui se passe, Dudley, répond Harry avant que Vernon ait pu dire un mot. Ton père est un menteur, un hypocrite, un lâche. Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est vu ?

L'oncle Vernon semble proche d'exploser comme une dynamite. La tante Pétunia est désesmparée. Les pensées d'Harry se voient confirmés : Vernon cherche à s'imposer dans sa famille et sur les autres, et sa femme et son fils sont plus soumis à lui que réellement coopératifs.

-Juste après qu'on se soit quittés, continue Harry, on est reparti en voiture avec le frère de Ron et sa femme Fleur. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ton père ? Il a essayé de nous tuer !

-Il a quoi ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a réussi puisqu'on a eu un terrible accident et un enfant en est mort !

-Dudley, ne l'écoute pas…

Mais le cousin d'Harry, pour la plus grande joie de celui-ci, a aussitôt compris qui dit la vérité. A lui non plus, les rayures sur la voiture ne lui ont pas échappé.

-C'est vrai ? C'est toi qui a provoqué leur accident, papa ?

-Dudley, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il dit…

-Quand je pense que je t'ai toujours admiré ! Mais tu n'es qu'un lâche, papa, un menteur…

-Dudley…

-Tais-toi ! C'est immonde ce que tu as fait, papa. Tu leur as même pas porté secours, je parie ?

-Oh que non ! Il a préféré la fuite et depuis, il dort tranquillement la nuit comme si tout allait bien dans son petit monde. Et pendant ce temps-là, la mère de l'enfant perdu se rapproche de sa propre mort au fil des jours !

Vernon Dursley est abattu. Tant que Dudley n'était pas intervenu, il pouvait continuer de nier comme il sait si bien faire. Mais le fait que son fils ne soit pas de son côté lui porte un coup fatal. Harry, qui veut en finir au plus vite, l'achève en disant :

-Tu vas aller te rendre au commissariat de police et tout avouer. Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter la moindre entourloupes car de toute façon, je vais de mon côté prévenir notre Ministre de la Magie qui en informera lui-même la police. Tu vas payer tout le mal que tu nous a fait.

Puis se tournant vers Dudley, il lui dit d'une voix et une mine triste :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Dudley.

-Ne t'en fais pas, vieux. Après ce qu'il a fait et même tout ce qu'il t'a fait, j'ai honte d'avoir un père comme lui.

Pourtant, malgré cela, l'oncle Vernon fait une dernière tentative de riposte : sa femme.

-Pétunia, tu vas me soutenir toi au moins ?

Et c'est le moment que choisit Pétunia Dursley pour cracher ce qu'elle a gardé sur le cœur pendant tant d'années. Elle apparait dès lors comme une femme nouvelle pour Harry :

-Pendant vingt ans, je me suis laissée faire. J'ai fini par croire à tes bêtises. Je me suis laissée envahir par ma jalousie envers ma sœur. Mais je n'en peux plus, Vernon, je n'en peux plus. Avec toi, c'est toujours toi d'abord et les autres s'écrasent. Combien de fois j'ai cédé à tes caprices ? Combien de fois j'ai du accepter la visite de ton immonde sœur ? (Harry est enchanté de découvrir que Pétunia déteste Marge Dursley) Si j'ai accepté Harry quand on l'a déposé chez nous, c'est parce qu'il est quand même une partie de ma famille. Même si j'étais jalouse de Lily, elle était quand même ma sœur et protéger son fils est très important pour moi. Mais là, c'est de trop. Ce qui s'est passé t'a montré au grand jour pour de bon : un monstre. Tu as fait honte à Dudley. Tu as provoqué la souffrance à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas. Tu as tué un enfant ! Harry a raison : tu vas aller te dénoncer. Et surtout… je demande le divorce !

Pétunia souffle un grand coup et s'assoit sur le fauteuil. Cette fois, Vernon est définitivement battu. Sans un mot, il sort de la maison, rentre dans sa voiture et s'en va.

L'atmosphère est triste. La tante Pétunia fond en larmes et Harry a de la peine pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvre en elle une humaine, une femme finalement pas si mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air. C'est bien son mari qui en a fait une moldue aussi horrible. Mais elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, comme son fils.

-Bon. Ron, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller…

-Harry ? dit Pétunia.

-Oui.

-Merci.

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne peut se réjouir d'avoir contribué à une ultime séparation familiale. Pétunia semble deviner ses pensées car elle ajoute :

-De toute façon, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec lui. J'allais le quitter un moment ou un autre et Dudley le savait.

Celui-ci confirme d'un signe de tête.

Harry et Ron sont à peine rentrés au Terrier qu'un visiteur se présente. Il s'agit de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry n'a pas encore eu le temps de lui dire et pourtant…

-Que se passe-t-il, Kingsley ? demande Arthur.

-Et bien heu… Harry, tu es allé chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

Son air renfrogné n'est pas bon signe. D'un air coupable, Harry fait oui de la tête. Kingsley ne semble toutefois pas en colère mais consterné.

-Tu aurais du me prévenir d'abord, Harry.

-Je sais… je suis désolé.

-Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je suis venu. Enfin oui ça un rapport indirectement mais…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kingsley ? répéte Arthur.

-On vient de retrouver la voiture de M. Vernon Dursley dans une rivière. Apparemment, il s'est suicidé.

Ce nouveau drame a des effets divers par la suite : les Weasley sont consternés. Le coupable de la honte aura préféré mourir que d'affronter ses actes. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à partir de ce jour, Fleur commence à retrouver des couleurs. Et le choc du suicide de Vernon Dursley retombe très vite. Dans le même temps, Harry apprend par Dudley que lui et sa mère ont décidé de quitter Privet Drive et l'Angleterre à tout jamais.


	12. Le secret des Granger

M. Meunier est en pleine réflexion. Il est face au mur : malgré son avertissement, il sait que sa fille passera outre et, un moment ou un autre, va finir par découvrir la vérité. Un lourd secret depuis sa naissance dix-neuf ans plus tôt va éclater au grand jour.

Il savait bien que ce secret ne pourrait pas le rester éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il lui aurait fallu avouer la vérité à Emilie. Mais M. Meunier n'en a jamais été capable : trop peur que sa fille le prenne si mal, le rejette, ne lui pardonne jamais de lui avoir menti.

Il n'a plus le choix. Sa décision est prise : il est temps de lui parler. De plus, sa femme le presse. Elle estime qu'il aurait du parler depuis longtemps déjà, depuis même l'entrée au collège d'Emilie. La rencontre avec sa sœur Hermione a réveillé l'endormi et il ne pourra plus l'endormir. L'heure est vérité de tout révéler, malgré la grande crainte des conséquences. Il est impossible maintenant de reculer.

Emilie a eu l'impression qu'une éternité est passée entre le départ et le retour d'Hermione, alors qu'elle n'est partie que pendant trois jours. Mais elle ne peut plus se passer d'elle.

Elle en est sûre maintenant. Hermione est sa sœur et fait pleinement partie d'elle. Emilie l'aime de tout son cœur, elle est sa moitié. C'est le sang des jumelles comme il est si bien dit. Elle a rejoint Madeleine parmi les personnes qui comptent le plus cher au fond de son cœur. Aussi est-elle folle de joie lorsqu'Hermione lui annonce son retour par téléphone. Profitant de cette occasion pour arrêter une heure de révision pour le baccalauréat, Emilie court chez Hermione, plus qu'impatiente de la revoir – Hermione lui a indiqué l'adresse, qui est assez près de chez elle (dix minutes de marche).

Arrivée devant chez elle, elle frappe à la porte, plus joyeuse que jamais. Cependant, c'est Mr. Granger qui répond et celui-ci la confond :

-Hermione ? Mais je croyais que…

-Monsieur, ce n'est pas Hermione…

-Quoi ?

Il semble proche d'avoir une attaque. Emilie comprend alors que les parents d'Hermione ignorent que leur fille a rencontré sa sœur jumelle. Il marmonne à lui-même :

-C'est impossible…

-Monsieur ? dit Emilie, hésitante.

-Entre, entre…

Il s'écarte pour la laisser passer. Quelque peu prise au dépourvue, Emilie entre pour la première fois chez Hermione.

Celle-ci, qui a entendu ce qui se passait à l'entrée, sort de sa chambre.

-Hermione !

-Emilie!

Elles allaient se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais Mr Granger toussote, ce qui les interrompt.

-Asseyez-vous, toutes les deux.

Elles obéissent sans discuter. Elles comprennent qu'il va se passer quelque chose de sérieux. Elles vont bientôt savoir enfin la vérité sur leur naissance, sur leur parents. Intérieurement, les sœurs sentent une forte tension monter. Que vont-elles apprendre ?

Un grand silence dure pendant près de cinq minutes. Pesant comme jamais. Mr Granger réfléchit : que faut-il dire tout en ayant du tact ? Comment révéler la vérité tout en atténuant, du mieux possible, le séisme que vont ressentir les jumelles ? Lasse, Hermione décide de prendre la parole, ne pouvant supporter l'attente d'avantage :

-Bon papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne va pas rester là à glander.

Cette phrase suffit à le faire sortir, enfin, de son mutisme.

-Il est temps que vous connaissiez l'histoire. Alors voici comment…

Il s'interrompt. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Excusez-moi, dit Mr Granger en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

L'homme qui a frappé est M. Meunier, le père d'Emilie. Comme ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés, Mr Granger ne le reconnait pas. Il se demande une seconde qui peut bien être cet homme qu'il voit pour la première fois. Celui-ci se charge de lui répondre, comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Je m'appelle Pierre Meunier, je suis le père d'Emilie. Je voudrais vous parler.

Découvrir qu'il est le père d'Emilie éclaire littéralement les yeux de Mr Granger. Il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber alors que lui-même  
s'apprêtait à parler aux filles.

-Entrez, dit Mr Granger d'une main tendue en le laissant passer. Votre fille est déjà là.

-Je sais.

Les filles lèvent les yeux pour voir qui est le visiteur. Lorsqu'Emilie reconnait son père, elle a les yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il vienne ici, dans une maison qui lui est jusque-là parfaitement inconnu.

-Comment tu as fait pour trouver l'adresse ? demande sèchement Emilie.

-Je t'ai suivi, ma fille. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, ajoute-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer. C'est parfait que vous soyez là, toi et ta copine.

Il s'assoit et contemple les jumelles avec curiosité. Hermione se demande l'espace d'un instant s'il est possible que cet homme puisse être son père biologique. Non, impossible, elle ne peut y croire. Elle a bien été elevée par ses vrais parents. Ils ont des photos d'Hermione bébé à la maternité. Au vu de son regard, Emilie pense la même chose à propos de Mr Granger.

-Alors, je disais donc... commence Mr Granger mais encore une fois, il est interrompu par la porte d'entrée et son épouse entre. Elle était partie au mini-marché faire quelques courses. Elle jette un œil surprise au comité assis à la table et pose son sac de courses par terre. Visiblement, elle ne s'y est pas attendue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde, Patrick ? demande Mrs Granger à son époux.

Avant qu'il réponde, ses yeux se tournent vers les sœurs et son regard prend la même expression d'incrédulité que Mr Granger lorsqu'il leur a ouvert. Ce jour-là va être vraiment inoubliable, se dit Hermione partagée entre la hâte d'apprendre et la mauvaise impression qu'on lui a menti.

-Patrick, non, ce n'est quand même pas…

-Assis-toi, Sophie. Nous allons justement tout raconter aux filles. Il est temps qu'elles sachent, à l'approche de leur dix-neuvième anniversaire.

Tandis qu'elle prend place, Emilie commence à avoir une petite idée car elle remarque les yeux de Mrs Granger, les mêmes que les siens et ceux d'Hermione… pour le moment, elle préfère éviter de faire la remarque et attend le récit des adultes.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons enfin commencer, dit Patrick Granger, des faux airs de M. Loyal dans sa voix.

''Comme tu le sais, Hermione, ta mère et moi nous sommes rencontrés au collège, dès la Sixième. Elle était arrivée en Angleterre depuis un an à peine. Nous étions dans la même classe. Nous sommes inséparables depuis…''

-Comme moi et Harry, pense Hermione même si en effet, elle connait ce début de l'histoire de ses parents.

-Et au fil du temps, notre amitié s'est transformé peu à peu en amour. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en Quatrième. Continue, Sophie.

-Et depuis, on ne s'est jamais quitté, poursuit Sophie Granger l'air rêveuse en se remémorant les souvenirs heureux de l'adolescence. Ah là là, j'étais folle de lui. Je le suis toujours bien sûr, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter face au regard inquiet d'Hermione. Mais l'adolescence, c'est l'adolescence.

''Donc, nous sommes amoureux depuis lors. Et à l'âge de quinze ans, il est venu le temps des cerises. Je veux dire par là que nous avons fait notre première fois. Nous étions encore jeunes mais nous l'avons fait parce que nous avions envie de le faire. C'est un désir physique, naturelle. Vous aussi, les filles, vous ressentirez cela, notamment toi, Hermione.''

Hermione ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait aller plus loin avec Harry mais le sujet n'a pas encore été évoqué. Ils en parleront plus tard, une fois les affaires Dursley et Jumelles réglées.

-Donc oui, nous l'avons fait et nous étions content. Là vous l'aurez compris, l'acte a eu des conséquences. Je suis tombée enceinte.

Hermione sait que sa mère l'a mise au monde très jeune à seize ans seulement. Elle écoute le récit avec plus d'intérêt maintenant car elle sent que la révélation va arriver.

-Dès que nous l'avons su, notre choix était fait : il était hors de question d'avorter. Patrick et moi, nous voulions le garder, nous voulions assumer. Nous savions très bien ce que cela impliquait : jongler avec nos études, se serrer la ceinture pour acheter des vêtements, du lait et des couches. Nos parents, les miens surtout, n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils pensaient que nous allions gâcher nos vies. Mais nous voulions notre enfant. Rien ne pouvait nous faire changer d'avis, du moins c'est que nous pensions.

Tout à coup, elle s'interrompt et ses yeux s'illuminent de tristesse. Hermione et Emilie comprennent qu'elles arrivent à un point-clé et douloureux pour Mrs Granger. Son mari, sentant qu'elle ne peut poursuivre, décide de prendre le relais.

-Même si c'était trop tôt, malgré la désapprobation des autres, nous étions décidé. Mais nous avons appris à trois mois de grossesse quelque chose qui a tout remis en cause : nous attentions non pas un mais deux bébés. Nous avons appris un mois après que c'étaient des jumelles.

''Cette nouvelle a été un choc bien plus grand que la grossesse de Sophie : car si nous étions déterminés, nous n'en étions pas moins réaliste et savions très bien que nous n'avions pas les moyens d'élever deux enfants en même temps à nos âges. Un seul c'était possible mais pas avec deux. Nos parents nous ont mis en face de nos responsabilités. Et nous n'avons pas eu le choix : nous irions au terme de la grossesse mais à la naissance, il faudrait nous séparer d'une de nos deux filles. C'était très dur, très douloureux, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.''

Emilie tremble, le regard noir. Hermione sait qu'elle devine la suite, comme elle. Elles continuent toutefois à écouter sans dire un mot :

-Le 19 septembre 1993, poursuit Mr Granger, Sophie a accouché de deux adorables petites filles. Elles étaient si belles. C'était un tel bonheur que de les voir sourire pour la première fois. Mais intérieurement, nous avions mal. Car il fallait choisir, nous ne pouvions en garder qu'une seule…

-Et vous avez choisi moi, dit Hermione.

-Oui…

Pour Emilie, c'en est trop. Sa peine explose littéralement. Elle pleure et s'écrit de rage:

-Vous m'avez menti...

-Emilie...

-Comment avez-vous pu...

Elle jette un regard de fureur aux Granger qui semble pétrifiée sur place. On y décèle de la haine et Hermione la comprend. Comment peut-il en être autrement quand on apprend que toute sa vie a été un mensonge, qu'on l'a privé de sa soeur et de ses vrais parents depuis sa naissance ?

-Emilie, ma chérie... dit son père adoptif.

-LAISSEZ-MOI, LAISSEZ-MOI !

Avant qu'ils puissent dire un mot de plus, Emilie en larmes, vexée et anéantie, et court sans un regard en arrière dans la chambre d'Hermione en claquant la porte. Le silence demeure pendant deux bonnes minutes, ou presque car quelques sanglots de Mrs Granger montre qu'elle garde toujours une très grande peine quant à ce très douloureux souvenir. Mais Hermione comprend que celle qui souffre le plus, c'est Emilie, c'est elle qui a été abandonnée.

-Laissez, dit M. Meunier. Il faut la comprendre : nous lui avons menti pendant dix-neuf ans, pendant toute sa vie. Il faut que le choc passe, même s'il faudra du temps. Puis-je à mon tour commencer le récit de notre côté ?

-Faites, monsieur, approuve Mr Granger. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à ajouter de toutes manières, surtout si Emilie n'est plus là pour écouter.

-Bien. Donc voilà : Carole et moi nous sommes rencontrés au lycée. Nous étions dans la même classe de Première-Scientifique. L'amour a vite poussé et un mois après, on est sorti ensemble. Nous avons décroché notre baccalauréat et nous sommes installés ensemble. Elle a trouvé le travail de sa vie comme professeur d'Anglais et moi comme chauffeur de bus. Mais nous avions surtout un rêve commun : avoir un jour un enfant.

''Nous avons décidé de nous y mettre dès notre installation. Mais pendant un an, malgré tous nos efforts, Carole n'a pas réussi à tomber enceinte. Inquiets, nous avons fait des analyses et le médecin a été formelle : Carole est totalement stérile. Elle ne pourra jamais concevoir d'enfants.

''Cette terrible nouvelle a failli briser notre couple. J'ai su éviter à Carole de plonger dans la dépression en lui assurant que, quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aimerai toute ma vie car je ne peux vivre sans elle et elle sans moi. Quelques mois après, nous avons donc décidé d'adopter, même si Carole a mal à l'idée qu'elle ne portera jamais la vie, et encore aujourd'hui il lui arrive d'en pleurer.

''Nous avons pris contact avec le service d'adoption de la ville. Et c'est deux semaines plus tard que nous avons rencontré pour la première fois un bébé, une fille, de trois semaines à peine. Carole est aussitôt tombée sous le charme de son sourire. Et c'est ainsi qu'Emilie est arrivé chez nous et dans notre vie.

''Nous savions bien sûr qu'un jour, quand elle aura grandie, il faudrait révéler la vérité à Emilie. Mais plus le temps a passé, moi nous avons eu le courage. Nous avons fini par vivre en nous disant que le secret le restera éternellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emilie rencontre sa sœur, dix-neuf ans après.

''Sur le coup de la panique, j'ai agi comme un idiot. J'ai voulu empêcher Emilie de fréquenter sa sœur. Mais j'ai très rapidement compris que c'était une erreur. Et surtout que c'était inutile. Cette rencontre est le signe que le secret ne pouvait plus durer : il était temps que la vérité éclate.''

Il se tait, étant arrivé au bout de l'histoire. De nouveau, grand silence complet. Les sentiments d'Hermione sont partagés : d'un côté, elle en veut terriblement à ses parents de lui avoir caché toute sa vie l'existence de sa sœur. De l'autre, elle compatis à leur choix : elle-même ne sait pas comment elle aurait agi si elle avait été confrontée à la même situation. Certes, il y a des exemples qui montrent qu'on peut très bien s'en sortir – malgré quelques difficultés, en étant mère adolescente, Molly Weasley par exemple qui a eu Bill à dix-sept ans. Mais une grossesse est toujours un bouleversement dans une vie, encore plus lorsqu'elle arrive à un âge estimé trop jeune.

-Je vais préparer du café, dit Mrs Granger en se levant pour aller à la cuisine.

-Je vais aller parler à Emilie, dit Hermione qui, maintenant qu'elle sait tout sur l'histoire de la naissance des jumelles, veut aller consoler sa sœur qu'elle sait effondrée.

Et en effet, depuis la porte de sa propre chambre, Hermione entend des sanglots. Sans ouvrir tout de suite, elle dit :

-Emilie, ouvre, c'est moi, Hermione.

-Fous-moi la paix ! crie Emilie à travers la porte.

-Emilie, s'il te plaît, je veux te parler.

Pas de réponse.

-Emilie, je ne vais pas rester à la porte de ma propre chambre quand même.

Enfin, Hermione l'entend se lever – elle devait être allongée sur son lit – et Emilie, les yeux rouges et bouffis par les larmes, ouvre en chuchotant pour que seule Hermione l'entende:

-D'accord, mais juste toi.

Hermione entre dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ni les Granger ni M. Meunier n'interviennent, comprenant que les sœurs ont besoin de parler seule à seule.

Chacune s'assoit sur le lit, côte à côte, dans une image qui aurait été parfaite au jeu des sept différences. Après un long silence, Emilie, en s'efforçant d'essuyer ses pleurs, prend la parole :

-Hermione, je…

Elle n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Le choc est trop grand pour elle. Hermione la comprend : même si le choix de leurs parents est compréhensif, c'est Emilie qu'ils ont choisi de laisser. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir pestiférée. Hermione aurait certainement eu le même ressentiment si c'était elle qu'on avait abandonné.

-Emilie, je sais ce que tu ressens…

-Non, tu ne sais pas, coupe sèchement Emilie. Tu te rends compte ? Ils m'ont menti toute ma vie, ils m'ont ABANDONNE ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une idiote.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux !

-Mais Hermione, ils ls ont préféré me sacrifier moi ! Je ne dois rien valoir pour eux !

-Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient choisir.

-Oui, ça je comprends mais… pourquoi moi ?

-C'est à maman qu'il faut le demander.

-Maman…

Emilie se sent bizarre. Penser qu'elle a appelé ceux qu'elles pensaient ses vrais parents papa et maman, des mots qu'elle va désormais employer pour d'autres, ceux qui l'ont fait…

-Emilie…

-Hermione…

-Emilie, regarde-moi !

Emilie se décide à tourner les yeux vers les siens, des yeux exactement semblables comme le reste du visage. Comme une sorte de connexion fusionnelle. Hermione mets les mains sur ses épaules.

-Emilie, tu es ma sœur ! dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparées !

-Oh ! Hermione… moi non plus je ne veux plus jamais te perdre !

Les jumelles se prennent dans les bras, les larmes d'émotions coulant sur les visages. La scène est très belle : après les avoir tenues éloignées pendant toute l'enfance et l'adolescence, la vie les a enfin réunies, pour de bon. Se prendre dans les bras l'une de l'autre est comme un symbole, celui que les jumelles enfin ne forment plus qu'une.

Elles restent ainsi deux minutes durant, jusqu'à être interrompues par leur mère qui frappe et ouvre la porte.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les filles ?

Puis les découvrant enlacées, elle ajoute :

-Oh pardon ! Je vous laisse…

-Non attendez heu attend, maman…

Emilie se lève et, pour la première fois, regarde sa mère biologique droit dans les yeux. Son ton n'en est pas moins ferme quand elle lui dit :

-Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as abandonné.

-Je vous laisse…

-Non, reste, Hermione, coupe Emilie. Toi aussi tu as besoin de savoir.

Respirant un grand coup, Sophie Granger répond :

-D'accord.

Toutes trois se rassoient sur le lit. Soupirant encore un grand coup, Mrs Granger commence :

-Le jour où vous êtes nées est le plus beau de toute ma vie. J'avais tellement rêvée de ce moment, c'était un tel bonheur pour moi. Mais je savais aussi qu'il me faudrait faire un choix terrible. Je savais que je condamnais celle que je laissais à une vie de mensonge, sur ses origines, sur ses parents. Mais je vous l'ai raconté tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas le choix. A seize ans, je pouvais m'en sortir avec un enfant mais pas avec deux.

-Oui, tout à fait, nous comprenons. Mais pourquoi moi ? répéte Emilie qui en a assez d'attendre et veut savoir pour de bon. Pourquoi m'avoir laissée moi ?

-Le lendemain de mon accouchement, je vous ai regardé toutes les deux, chacunes dans les couveuses. Vous gazouilliez, vous riez, vous souriez. C'est la plus belle image que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et notamment toi, Emilie. Tu étais si joyeuse, tu semblais si innocente, si merveilleuse. Mon cœur a alors compris que ta vie serait heureuse quoi qu'il arrive, que tu deviendras une fille adorable.

-Tu te trompes, coupe Emilie, l'œil sombre. Ma vie jusque-là est pourrie.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, Emilie. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir dans la vie. Je savais dès ce jour-là où je t'ai regardé dans la couveuse qu'un jour, ton bonheur viendra car tu l'as au fond de toi. Alors, j'ai fait mon choix. Mais il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à me demander où tu es, à avoir l'espoir qu'un jour, je te retrouverai. Tu as et auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, Emilie. Tu es ma fille et tu comptes autant pour moi qu'Hermione.

Face à ses mots touchants, la peine d'Emilie s'atténue et, plus émue que jamais, elle prend sa mère biologique dans ses bras. Aussi émouvant que pour l'union définitif des jumelles. Le passé ressurgit n'aura plus aucune douleur. Les filles et la mère n'oublieront jamais le souvenir de ces merveilleux instants.

A partir de ce jour, Hermione et Emilie sont inséparables et décidées à rattraper les dix-neuf années où elles ont été séparées. Peu à peu, Emilie apprend à connaître ses vrais parents. Elle décide également de prendre le nom de Granger. Cependant, comme elle leur dit, ses parents adoptifs resteront ceux qui l'auront élevés et elle ne tient pas à les laisser tomber :

-Même si ce ne sont pas mes vrais parents, ils resteront quand même ceux qui m'ont vu grandir, dit-elle ainsi aux Granger trois jours après. Je les aime comme je vous aime. Vous êtes mes deux familles et je ne peux me passer ni de l'une ni de l'autre.

Emilie présente Hermione à Madeleine. Toutes les trois se sont retrouvées au jardin des plantes une semaine après les révélations. Emilie a tout raconté à Madeleine dont l'émotion est presque aussi forte. Hermione et Madeleine s'entendent tout de suite à merveille. Une nouvelle grande amie est entrée dans son cœur.

Une heure plus tard, toutes trois se retrouvent chez Emilie. De la marche du jardin jusqu'à la maison, Hermione a réfléchit. Le lendemain, elle compte rentrer en Angleterre. La veille, Harry lui a envoyé un message lui disant qu'il a craché ses quatre vérités à Vernon Dursley et les conséquences qui ont suivies. Surtout, les amoureux se manquent et la vie au Terrier manque à Hermione. Elle a hâte de rentrer mais elle ne veut pas non plus quitter si vite Emilie et Madeleine. Elle a alors une idée, une double-idée même.

-Tout va bien, Hermione ? s'inquiète Emilie. Tu ne dis rien.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ? dit-elle.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on me cache encore un secret ! s'exclame Emilie qui espérait que c'en était fini des cachotteries.

-Oui, il y en a un mais tu n'es pas concernée, enfin pas directement. Mais vous devez savoir. Je ne suis pas censée en parler normalement mais vous, c'est différent. Surtout toi, Emilie, tu es ma sœur et a donc le droit de savoir.

-C'est quoi ? Raconte, presse Madeleine.

-Alors heu…

Elle réfléchit. Comment leur révéler qu'elle est une sorcière sans provoquer un trop grand choc ? Son œil se pose sur le pyjama d'Emilie pliée sur son lit.

-Vous voyez ce pyjama ? Regardez. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le pyjama se lève tout seul dans l'air. Emilie et Madeleine n'auraient pas été aussi impressionnées si Hermione leur avait fait un numéro de trapéziste.

-OUAAAAAAAAH ! s'exclame Emilie, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Comment tu fais ça ?

-Et bien heu… enfin voilà. Je suis… je suis une sorcière.

-Une _quoi_? disent-elles en même temps.

-Une sorcière. J'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Je l'ai appris à l'âge de onze ans. J'ai étudié à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. J'ai une baguette magique. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi là, je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous n'êtes pas choquées au moins ?

-Choquées ? Au contraire, c'est le truc le plus génial que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie !

-Emilie a toujours cru fermement à la magie, explique Madeleine avec un grand sourire. Et tu viens de lui donner la preuve ultime qu'elle avait raison.

-Oui. Tout le monde se moque de moi à cause de ça, on me prend pour une folle. Mais je l'avais dit que ça existais la magie ! lance-t-elle joyeusement, à la manière de Lucy Pevensie sur le Père Noël dans _Le Monde de Narnia._

Hermione est rassurée. Il n'est jamais facile de révéler à un Moldu qu'il existe encore à l'époque moderne des sorciers et sorcières, et c'est même fortement déconseillé par le Ministère. Mais savoir qu'Emilie a toujours été convaincue que la magie n'était pas une fiction l'a complètement rassuré. Sa sœur est vraiment un ange.

-Je voulais vous demander aussi…

-Oui, Hermione. Dis-nous.

-Comme vous le savez, demain je repars en Angleterre.

Les sourires d'Emilie et Madeleine disparaissent d'un coup. Hermione s'empresse donc d'ajouter :

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ?

Et les sourires reviennent aussitôt.

-T'es sérieuse ? demande Madeleine.

-Oui. Je veux revoir mon amoureux et la famille Weasley mais je ne veux pas non plus me séparer de vous alors qu'on vient juste de découvrir Emilie et moi que nous sommes sœurs. Venez avec moi. Je vous présenterai à Harry et aux Weasley. Vous faites partie de la famille maintenant. Et puis maintenant, vous savez que la magie existe.

-Les Weasley sont une famille de sorciers ? demande Emilie plus fascinée que jamais.

-Oui. Et la meilleure au monde.

-Génial !

-Promettez-moi juste une chose, avertit Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Vous ne devez jamais révéler à qui que ce soit le monde des sorciers, pas même à tes parents adoptifs, Emilie. Moi-même, normalement, je n'avais pas le droit de vous en parler.

-Tu peux être tranquille, assure Emilie. Comme on dit : Motus et bouche cousue. Mais par contre, nous ne pourrons pas venir dès demain. Nous commençons le baccalauréat et ça dure jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tu pourras venir nous chercher samedi prochain.

-Pas de problème. Nous fêterons la fin des examens ensemble, propose Hermione et elles sont enchantées par cette idée.  
-Et tes parents, Hermione, ils le savent ? demande Madeleine.

-Bien sûr. Quand les enfants sorciers reçoivent la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard, les parents ne sont pas laissés dans l'ignorance, même s'ils sont Moldus – ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ajoute-t-elle devant leur air interrogateur.

-Allez, Hermione, raconte-nous en plus sur le monde de la magie, dit Madeleine qui est tout aussi émerveillée qu'Emilie.

Hermione entreprend alors de leur raconter, de manière globale, en quoi consiste la vie d'un sorcier. Elle leur parle également d'Harry. Son Harry. Elle a hâte que sa sœur jumelle et sa nouvelle amie fassent connaissance avec lui.

**A/N : Le prochain chapitre sera déjà le dernier de cette fic mais il y aura une suite directe beaucoup plus longue qui racontera les nouvelles aventures de nos héros à Poudlard. Reviews et à bientôt.**


	13. Un nouveau soleil

**Alena Robynelfe : Oui. On n'ose imaginer ce qu'on ressentirait nous dans une telle situation... mais maintenant, les soeurs sont unies et plus rien ne les séparera. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce dernier chapitre.  
**

Cher journal, 28 juin 2012

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. Avec Harry, ce n'est que du bonheur. Il est tellement adorable, toujours à mon écoute, à mes petits soins comme il aime si bien dire. Je crois, mon journal, que je suis encore plus amoureuse depuis que je sors avec lui. Je l'étais déjà énormément avant, et même dès la première fois que j'ai regardé ses yeux. J'aime tellement me rappeler ce souvenir. C'était la première fois que mon cœur battait si fort. Et à chaque danger, que ce soit dans la Chambre des Secrets, face à Voldemort ou récemment après l'accident, j'ai eu si peur. Si je me retrouvais face à un Epouvantard, je verrais assurément le cadavre d'Harry.  
Ces derniers temps, lui et moi, nous discutons de nos projets d'avenir. Comme il y réfléchissait au jardin des plantes, il a décidé de faire une dernière année à Poudlard et deviendra ensuite Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il a fait un bon choix. Après tout ce qu'il a accompli, c'est un poste parfait et il sera un excellent professeur pour tous ses élèves. Il l'a déjà prouvé avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il est notre héros à tous, il a sauvé le monde des sorciers. Je sais, on le répète sans arrêt, mon journal, mais comment s'en lasser ? Harry est certainement, pour moi du moins, le plus grand sorcier du monde, le digne successeur de Dumbledore. Je vais être heureuse avec lui. Je rêve déjà, mon journal : le jour où je serai sa femme, le jour où j'accoucherai de notre premier enfant. Avec tant de bonheur, que demander de plus ?  
Et justement, l'autre grand bonheur de ma vie, c'est ma sœur Emilie. C'est un cadeau du ciel. Toute ma vie, j'ai souffert d'être fille unique, je voulais être sœur. Après le cœur d'Harry, mon deuxième plus grand rêve s'est réalisé. Je l'aime tellement ma sœur, elle fait partie pleinement de moi. Et c'est normal. Comme dit la célèbre chanson française : Nous sommes des sœurs jumelles, nées sous le signe de la magie. Au sens figuré bien sûr puisqu'elle est moldue, mais avec une admiration forte pour la magie. Elle m'aime encore plus depuis que je lui ai révelé que je suis une sorcière.  
Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je suis rentrée d'Angleterre car elle a passé cette semaine son baccalauréat littéraire. J'ai pensé fort, très fort à elle pour qu'elle réussisse. Mais elle m'a manqué terriblement et je sais que elle aussi. Depuis hier heureusement, elle a enfin terminé et aujourd'hui, je vais aller la chercher, je l'ai invité avec sa meilleure amie Madeleine au Terrier. Je vais leur présenter mon Harry et les Weasley. Ils ont hâte eux aussi de les rencontrer. Mr Weasley, toujours aussi intéressé par les moldus, voit là une bonne occasion d'en apprendre encore d'avantage sur eux. Quant à Ron, il est curieux de voir à quel point ma sœur me ressemble. Il va être surpris à mon avis.  
Et à cette occasion, mon journal, nous organisons une grande fête avec barbecue au Terrier avec de nombreux invités de partout : pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Emilie et Madeleine et pour le bonheur retrouvé. Depuis qu'Harry a réglé le compte de son oncle Vernon, Fleur a complètement retrouvé des couleurs. Elle remange à nouveau régulièrement, sourit à nouveau de son charme de vélane, et reprend du plaisir à participer aux conversations. Je crois que de savoir que le coupable a payé, si on peut dire ça comme ça, a apaisé sa douleur. Le seul point noir est bien sûr sa paraplégie mais grâce au soutien sans faille de Bill et de nous tous, Fleur peu à peu s'y habitue et comprend que son handicap ne doit pas être un obstacle pour vivre. Et comme pour ajouter au retour du soleil, le Dr Mitose leur a dit qu'il est possible, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, qu'ils puissent avoir un enfant naturellement. Leurs chances sont minces mais quand même. Ils vont tout faire pour en avoir un et je leur souhaite de tout cœur, ils le méritent tellement.  
Je te laisse, mon journal. Je vais aider à préparer la fête avant d'aller chercher les filles en France. Je te raconterai ce qui va être une soirée magique. A bientôt._

Pendant ce temps, les préparatifs de la fête battent leur plein. Tous participent activement. Harry et Charlie aident Molly à accrocher des banderoles magiques rouge-sang, symbole des cheveux roux Weasley, et Arthur se démène pour installer le grand barbecue. Hermione, qui a quelques bonnes compétences en cuisine, propose au patriarche de la famille de l'aider :

-C'est très gentil à toi. Tu sais faire un gâteau au chocolat, j'imagine ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? J'aurai déjà beaucoup à faire avec les saucisses et les merguez.

-Pas de problème, Mr Weasley.

De son côté, George amène un carton contenant des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste et quelques autres œuvres de sa création qu'il compte bien exposer le soir à toute la famille. Lui aussi a retrouvé un peu le moral même s'il est préférable d'éviter de parler de Fred en sa présence. Les farces et attrapes aident George à avoir un peu le sourire et rien ne fait plus plaisir à la famille Weasley que lorsqu'il raconte des blagues le soir au dîner. Il n'y a pas que ça aussi qui aide George à garder vie.

-Parait-il, Angelina Johnson lui donne quelques cours de soutien, a dit malicieusement Ron à Harry. Sans oublier notre ami Lee Jordan qui travaille avec lui à la boutique. Il sera là ce soir.

Une présence qui fait plaisir à Harry. Lee Jordan, en plus d'être aussi rigolo que les jumeaux Weasley, a été à l'origine de Potterveille, qui permettait de transmettre des informations précieuses en cachette des Mangemorts et de soutenir Harry dans son combat contre Voldemort. Harry se plait à se remémorer les souvenirs de Quidditch des premières années à Poudlard, avec les commentaires endiablés de Lee. Toute l'équipe de l'époque, brillant vainqueur de la coupe en 2008, sera là.

Quant à Ginny et Neville – ce dernier arrivé le matin-même avec sa grand-mère Augusta, et bien… ils sont pour le moment trop occupés pour aider.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione transplane direction Rouen et la France. Il est temps d'aller chercher sa sœur et Madeleine. Elle a tellement hâte de les revoir qu'elle faillit rater son transplanage. Heureusement, elle n'a aucune trace de désarticulation.

Elle doit retrouver les filles au jardin des plantes. Elle les aperçoit assises sur un banc près de l'entrée, deux grosses valises au pied. Lorsqu'Emilie la voit, elle court comme si elle était à un Marathon et se jette dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Hermione ! Oh ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi, énormément ! Comment vas-tu Madeleine ?

-On ne peut mieux ! J'ai hâte qu'on arrive !

-Et moi donc ! s'exclame Emilie qu'Hermione n'a jamais vu aussi heureuse. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Weasley, ainsi que mon beau-frère, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit rire amical.

-Ne perdons pas de temps alors, dit Hermione. Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ?

-Ouaip. Tout est dans les valises.

-Alors, on y va.

Dans le métro les menant à la gare, Emilie demande, curieuse, en murmurant pour que les autres passages n'entendent pas :

-Vous les sorciers, vous avez des transports magiques, genre les tapis volants ?

-Oui en effet. Mais je vais te décevoir en te disant que les tapis volants sont interdits chez nous.

-Oh ! C'est dommage, dit Madeleine, déçue. J'aurais bien aimé faire comme dans Aladdin.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, les murs ont des oreilles ici, dit Hermione pour qui le métro n'est pas l'idéal pour discuter du monde de la magie.

Le voyage va être long. Une heure et demi de train de Rouen à Calais puis une heure de Ferry pour Londres et enfin vingt minutes en autobusjusqu'à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule et le Terrier. Hermione aurait largement préféré faire plus court mais Emilie et Madeleine sont des Moldus. Elle ne peut les emmener par la voie magique surtout le transplanage dont la dangerosité nécessite l'obtention d'un permis. Mais ça vaut le coup pense Hermione car une très grande soirée les attendent et les fera oublier la fatigue d'un long voyage.

Hermione, Emilie et Madeleine ont ainsi tout le temps pour mieux se connaitre encore. Hermione prend plaisir à raconter les aventures vécues durant les six années passés à Poudlard – sauf tout ce qui concerne le retour de Voldemort, inutile de les assombrir. Lorsqu'Hermione évoque la période où elle a été pétrifiée par le basilic, Emilie a les yeux ronds de terreur et Madeleine plaque la main contre sa bouche.

-Quelle horreur ! s'exclame sa sœur. Ça existe vraiment des monstres pareils ?

-Chez nous, malheureusement oui, répond amèrement Hermione. L'héritier de Serpentard s'en servait pour chasser ceux qui sont jugés indigne d'apprendre la magie, c'est-à-dire des gens… comme moi.

Face aux regards horrifiées des deux Moldues, Hermione estime préférable d'évoquer des souvenirs plus heureux. Emilie s'en charge elle-même.

-Parle-nous de ton copain, Hermione. Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

Hermione n'a pas encore évoqué Harry et est plutôt ravie qu'il apparaisse dans la discussion. Elle aurait même du en parler plus tôt.

-Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois dans le train pour ma première année à Poudlard, raconte Hermione rêveuse en repensant à cet instant magique où elle a vu pour la première fois l'homme de sa vie. Dès que j'ai vu ses yeux… oh ! Vous verrez tout à l'heure. Ils sont… sublimes. Depuis que ses yeux ont rencontré le mien, mon cœur bat. Je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Et vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demande Madeleine, plus intéressée que jamais.

-Ça fait un mois depuis quatre jour, répond Hermione.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Emilie. Tu l'aimes depuis le premier jour et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour sortir avec lui ? Je pensais que dans le monde des sorciers, le charme magique faisait des miracles.

-On n'est pas dans Charmed, Emilie. Tout ne s'est pas fait aussi simplement et il ne faut pas croire que les sorcières sont des canons reines de la chasse aux garçons.

-J'adore Charmed, dit Madeleine.

-Je sais bien, poursuit Emilie. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurais pensé que tu lui aurais dit je t'aime bien plus vite.

-Ça n'a pas été simple avec tous les évènements, explique Hermione. Et Harry est sorti avec d'autres filles entre temps avant de comprendre qu'il m'aime.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, par dépit car je ne pouvais pas l'attendre éternellement, je suis sortie avec un sportif de haut niveau…

-Ouah ! La chance ! s'exclame Emilie. J'aurais aimé vivre une histoire avec Nikola Karabatic…

-Une chance, si on veut, réplique Hermione comme si Emilie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Avec lui, ça n'a été qu'une amourette de passage qui n'a pas duré longtemps. Et puis il y a eu Ron…

-Ron ? Ton meilleur ami ? dit Madeleine comme s'il lui paraissait inimaginable de sortir avec son meilleur amie.

-Oui. Lui et moi avions des peines de cœur. Je sentais Harry s'éloigner et Ron sortait du'ne histoire difficile avec son ex…

Hermione prend soin d'éviter de préciser qu'il s'agit de Lavande. C'est une partie du sujet qu'elle ne souhaite pas aborder.

-… et donc on s'est mis brièvement ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise lui et moi qu'on s'aime par grande amitié et que nos amours sont pour d'autres. Et il y a donc un mois et quatre jours, mon plus grand rêve s'est enfin réalisé : je suis devenue la copine d'Harry et depuis deux semaines sa fiancée.

-Ça s'est passé comment ? disent-elles en même temps, captivées par l'instant le plus important de l'histoire.

-C'est juste après l'accident. Harry se sentait coupable et voulait partir. Je l'ai supplié de changer d'avis et face à la peur, je l'ai embrassé. Depuis, c'est l'amour fou.

-Et Ron ? Est-ce qu'il a une copine en ce moment ? demande Madeleine avec grand intérêt.

-Oui. Il a trouvé la femme de sa vie. C'est une camarade de Poudlard. Elle s'appelle Lavande Brown.

-Ah… d'accord, dit Madeleine, déçue.

De toute évidence, elle a espéré pouvoir tenter sa chance.

-Et vous les amours ? dit Hermione toute aussi intéressée de connaitre l'historique de leurs conquêtes amoureuses.

Emilie n'est cependant pas enthousiaste d'aborder la question de son côté. Madeleine non plus.

-Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un mec, avoue Emilie.

Hermione n'en revient pas.

-Sérieuse ?

-Ouais. Les mecs sont tous des gros nuls. Tout ce qui les intéresse, ce sont mes gros machins, dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine du doigt.

-Je peux t'assurer que chez les sorciers, on voit bien plus que les gros machins, déclare Hermione pour tenter de la rassurer. Regarde, moi aussi j'en ai. Harry les regarde d'accord mais ce n'est pas qui compte pour lui. Il sait ce que je vaux à l'intérieur et c'est le plus important.

-Je te crois, réplique Emilie, soudain intéressée par un troupeau de vaches dans le pré que traverse le train.

-Et toi, Madeleine, les amours ?

-Juste un mec quand j'avais treize ans. Il m'a quitté pour une autre.

A son tour, elle regarde du côté de la fenêtre. Visiblement, le sujet est clos, même si Hermione est sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles rencontreront les hommes de leurs vies.

Il est vingt heures et au Terrier, l'ambiance de la fête commence, promise pour durer une partie de la nuit. La maison des Weasley et l'extérieur sont éclairés par de superbes lanternes d'une brillance rouge comme du feu, et le barbecue fumant ainsi que le gâteau au chocolat commencée par Hermione puis terminée par Angelina Johnson – arrivée après le départ d'Hermione, qui cuit doucement dans le four dégagent une délicieuse odeur qui fait frétiller Ron. Plusieurs tables magiques ont été installées car les invités sont nombreux.

D'autres invités justement arrivent, en l'occurrence Bill et Fleur. L'aîné des sept enfants Weasley pousse sa femme en fauteuil roulant. Quand Arthur et Molly viennent les saluer, ils sont enchantés de voir que Fleur sourit chaleureusement : un sourire qu'elle n'a plus affiché depuis un lointain jour où elle a annoncé, folle de joie, qu'elle attend un enfant.

-Bill ! Fleur, ma chérie ! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse ! s'exclame Molly en les embrassant vivement sur la joue.

-Je ne dirais pas que je suis heureuse mais au moins j'ai le moral, on fait aller, dit Fleur décidée à montrer qu'elle veut revivre.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour pousser le fauteuil, Bill ? demande son père.

-Ça ira pour l'instant. C'est tout à l'heure pour l'assoir à table que j'aurai besoin de ton aide, papa.

-Pas de souci.

C'est ensuite au tour de Minerva McGonagall et de Rubeus Hagrid de faire leur apparition au Terrier. Harry, qui attend avec impatience le retour d'Hermione, n'en est pas moins ravi de revoir le professeur de Métamorphose et surtout le garde-chasse. Il prend ce dernier dans ses bras, c'est-à-dire précisement autour de sa taille vers le nombril.

-Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

-Et moi donc, Harry ! J'ai appris ce qui…

-Pas maintenant, Hagrid, ne gâchons pas cette belle soirée qui s'annonce, conseille Minerva avant d'aller saluer les Weasley.

-Vous avez raison, excusez-moi. Parlons de choses plus heureuses. Alors, Harry, il parait que tu sors avec Hermione ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? demande Harry surpris mais pas vexé.

-Les nouvelles vont vite ! Alors, c'est vrai ou pas ?

-Bien sûr ! Et ce n'est que du bonheur avec elle.

-Ha ha ! Je le savais depuis toujours que vous étiez amoureux en secret, dit Hagrid avec un sourire malicieux qu'Harry connait et apprécie. Il fallait le temps que la fleur pousse. Mais Ginny n'est pas trop triste, j'espère ?

-Non, bien au contraire, elle est avec Neville. Les voilà justement, dit-il alors que Ginny et Neville s'approchent, main dans la main, pour saluer le géant.

-Je vois qu'en effet, elle a vite trouvé consolation ! Alors, comment allez-vous, les amoureux ?

-On ne peut mieux, Hagrid ! répond chaleureusement Ginny. Neville est un ange. Il est pour moi ce qu'Harry est pour Hermione.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai soif et j'ai envie d'boire un tit coup. Non rassurez-vous, pas d'alcool pour moi, dit-il rapidement face aux regards de ses hôtes. Je ne bois plus depuis que l'alcool m'a fait trahir Dumbledore sur Touffu. Et est-ce que Charlie est là ? Je voudrais lui demander comment va Norberta.

-Il n'est pas là pour l'instant mais il ne va pas tarder, répond Ginny. Il doit terminer quelques affaires en Roumanie avant de transplaner ici.

-Et justement, le voilà, dit Neville en apercevant le deuxième des Weasley qui venait de transplaner. Hagrid s'empresse d'aller le saluer. Leur passion commune pour les dragons a de quoi faciliter leur entente.

Peu à peu, tous les invités de la grande soirée arrivent. Flitwick, le joyeux professeur d'Enchantements, Percy dans les bras de Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie depuis toujours – ils ont récemment emménagé dans leur appartement à deux, Lee Jordan qui s'empresse de rejoindre George, Cho Chang – Ginny n'est pas du tout enthousiasmée par sa présence et encore moins lorsqu'elle fait chaleureusement la bise à Harry, Madame Olympe Maxime – Hagrid est fou de joie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas ou encore Luna Lovegood et son père Xenophilius. Comme d'habitude, on a l'impression qu'ils viennent d'une autre planète. Néanmoins, depuis qu'elle a joué un rôle conséquent dans l'A.D. puis a aidé Harry à trouver le diadème de Serdaigle, elle a largement gagné l'estime des autres et plus personne ne l'appelle Loufoca. Ginny la considère désormais comme une de ses meilleures amies.

-Alors, comment ça va, Luna ? dit Ginny.

-Je vais bien merci. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de nargoles ici. Où est Harry ?

-Il est dans la cuisine. Il attend Hermione.

-Ah oui, ils sortent ensemble.

Ginny sourit. Apparemment, tout le monde est au courant qu'Harry et Hermione sont fiancés. Tout ce qui concerne le héros Harry Potter se transmet vite de bouche à oreille, ce qui n'est guère plaisant pour le principal intéressé.

-Nous avons su aussi pour l'explosion de la voiture, dit Xenophilius. Le Chicaneur a apporté un immense soutien.

-Nous savons, assure Ginny même si aucun ici n'a lu le Chicaneur, connaissant la réputation fantasque du journal, bien qu'ayant toujours soutenu le parti d'Harry, au contraire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Après les Lovegood arrivent les autres membres de la grande équipe de Gryffondor époque Harry, à savoir Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Harry est enchanté de revoir Olivier, lequel s'empresse de lui annoncer une grande nouvelle :

-J'ai été selectionné en équipe d'Angleterre, Harry ! Je vais disputer la Coupe d'Europe ! Et Alicia aussi au poste de poursuiveuse, ajoute-t-elle au regard de celle-ci comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle aussi est dans l'équipe.

Harry est fou de joie pour lui. Sa sélection en équipe nationale est l'aboutissement d'une carrière très prometteuse. L'année précédente – le championnat d'Angleterre de Quidditch n'a pas eu lieu cette année – Olivier a gagné une place de titulaire chez les Canons de Chudley et a été sacré champion, à la plus grande joie de Ron qui avait fait la fête jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui ordonne d'aller dormir.

Tous les anciens de l'équipe s'unissent ensemble pour une pose photo que prend Neville. Personne n'ose mentionner le nom de Fred mais se jurent d'écrire son nom pour lui rendre hommage.

Vient ensuite Andromeda tenant Teddy dans ses bras. Harry est ravi de revoir son filleul et voit avec satisfation qu'il a bien grandit, à tout juste trois mois.

-Un vrai tit ange, dit Andromeda en donnant un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils. On n'a pas l'impression que…

Elle s'interrompt. Parler de Lupin et Tonks est trop douloureux.

C'est ensuite au tour de Viktor Krum de faire son apparition. Tout le monde le salue sauf Ron qui n'est pas du tout enchanté par la présence de son ancien rival pour Hermione. Ce qui lui vaut les sermons de Ginny.

-Ron, c'est du passé maintenant. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais tourner la page ?

-Désolé, Ginny, mais non. Je ne peux pas le voir, c'est tout.

Heureusement, une autre visitrice arrive ensuite et celle-là, Ron est plus qu'enchanté. C'est bien sûr Lavande. Les amoureux ne perdent pas de temps pour s'embrasser. Ginny est soulagée. Il vaut mieux voir Ron heureux et amoureux avec Lavande que de l'entendre cracher dans le dos de Krum.

-Mon cœur, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais je te dirai tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'étonne Ron, impatient.

-Il vaut mieux attendre. Sois patient, mon Ronichou.

Quasiment tous les invités sont désormais présents. Harry s'impatiente : il a hâte, tellement hâte de revoir sa fiancée. Elle a beau n'être partie que depuis cinq heures, c'est comme si un an était passé. Et dix minutes plus tard, enfin…

-Hermione, te voilà !

Les fiancés s'enlacent et s'embrassent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis dix ans. Mais comment se passer, même quelques heures seulement, de la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde sans ressentir un manque très lourd ?

Derrière Hermione, Emilie et Madeleine regardent les lieux avec fascination tout en attendant les présentations.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi merveilleux, s'exclame Emilie les yeux pleins d'émerveillements. Et elle n'a pas tout vu.

-Alors, Hermione, tu nous présentes ? s'impatiente joyeusement Madeleine.

-Bien sûr ! Emilie, Madeleine, voici Harry, mon amoureux pour la vie. Harry, voici ma sœur jumelle Emilie et sa meilleure amie Madeleine.

Harry contemple Emilie pendant quelques secondes. Il l'a bien sûr déjà vu en photo de profil mais en vrai, sa ressemblance parfaitement exacte – en dehors du maquillage – est encore plus frappante.

-Enchanté de vous connaitre, dit-il en faisant la bise aux deux filles.

-Et nous de même, mon cher beau-frère, dit Emilie en riant et Harry sourit.

Et Madeleine de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione : c'est vrai qu'il est beau ton amoureux.

Harry remarque – mais il n'en est nullement fâché – qu'aucune ne pose de questions sur sa cicatrice. Hermione a du leur en parler et leur demander de ne pas l'évoquer en sa présence.

C'est ensuite au tour de Molly de venir saluer les deux jeunes moldues :

-Soyez les bienvenues, mesdemoiselles. Vous devez être Emilie et Madeleine ? Vous êtes des invités uniques, nous recevons rarement des moldus chez nous.

-Des Moldus ? Il y a des Moldus ici ?

C'est Arthur. Il a entendu. Puis quand il vient de voir de plus, il les reconnait mais n'en est pas moins fasciné, autant qu'elles-même le sont pour la magie.

-Ah, ce sont les deux jeunes filles dont Hermione nous a parlé ! Venez, je vais vous faire visiter la maison. Il faut qu'on…

-Arthur, ne commence pas s'il te plaît !

-Oh, ne vous en faite pas, madame, ce n'est rien, assure Madeleine.

Hermione ne leur a pas caché l'admiration immense d'Arthur Weasley pour les gens sans pouvoir magique.

Tandis qu'Arthur s'improvise guide de touriste pour présenter lieu et personnages à Emilie et Madeleine ainsi que son garage remplis d'objets de moldus, Hermione prend la main d'Harry et le regarde dans les yeux, plus amoureuse que jamais.

-Harry… je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Pour la vie.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochent, pour un nouveau baiser d'amour, quand…

-Bonsoir, Potter.

C'est LA surprise de la soirée. Debout face à eux, vêtu comme à son habitude tout en noir, se tient… Severus Rogue !

Harry n'en revient pas. Il est censé être mort, tué par Nagini !

-Vous ? Mais… comment…

-Une mise en scène, Potter. Pour tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres et t'aider à le vaincre pour de bon. Nagini m'a mordu mais je m'étais administré une potion très puissante me protégeant du venin.

Harry découvre ensuite avec étonnement qu'il est le seul qui ne s'est pas attendu à la présence de Rogue.

-On ne voulait pas te le dire car tu tomberais trop de haut. C'est Kingsley qui a annoncé à tous, quand nous avons organisé cette fête-barbecue, que Rogue est vivant et sera parmi nous.

-En effet. Ne crois pas que j'ai changé d'opinion sur toi, Potter. Même si tu sais maintenant que, par amour pour ta mère, je ne te ferai jamais de mal physique.

Harry ne répond rien. Depuis qu'il a vu les souvenirs de Rogue après que celui-ci a été « tué », il éprouve du respect pour lui - il a vraiment aimé sa mère et a voué une fidélité sans faille à Dumbledore. Mais après tout ce que Rogue lui a fait subir pendant sept ans, il n'a aucune envie de sympathiser avec lui. Il accepte sa présence mais se jure d'éviter le plus possible de lui parler de la soirée.

L'amertume du retour inattendu de Rogue est effacée par Emilie et Madeleine qui reviennent dans le jardin après avoir découvert la maison Weasley, alors qu'Arthur commence à faire cuire les saucisses, merguez et viande avec Ron, Percy, Hagrid et Xenophilius, et que George, Seamus et Lee préparent l'explosion attendue des pétards du Dr Flibuste. Les deux filles n'auraient pas été aussi impressionnées si on les avait emmené sur la lune.

-J'ai toujours cru à la magie mais là… ça dépasse mon imagination.

-Quand je pense que certains traitaient Emilie de folle ! S'ils savaient…

Harry allait répondre quand un autre visiteur, le dernier attendu de la soirée, fait son apparition. Celui-ci est moins surprenant que Rogue même si, il y a peu encore, il aurait été impensable de le compter parmi les invités. Derrière suivent ses parents. Là-encore, il est assez étonnant de voir le patriarche ne faire aucune critique sur la maison Weasley.

-Salut, Harry, salut Hermione, dit Drago d'une voix qui n'est plus celle trainante et moqueuse comme par le passé, mais agréable et amical.

-Salut, Drago, répondent en chœur les amoureux en lui serrant la main.

Le regard de Drago croise alors celui d'Emilie.

Si l'apparition de Rogue est incroyable, ce n'est rien comparé à la scène qui se produit là. Drago et Emilie ne se quittent pas des yeux. Mieux, leurs regards échangés est emprunt d'admiration, de brillance. Tous deux se sourient l'un à l'autre. C'est un coup de foudre. Et pourtant, imaginer Drago Malefoy amoureux d'une Moldue est aussi probable qu'Arthur Weasley devenir Mangemort. Mais la scène est belle et bien réelle. Madeleine dit à l'oreille d'Hermione, stupéfaite :

-Je crois qu'Emilie a enfin trouvé un garçon. En plus, il est mignon.

-Mais je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux pour elle, réplique Hermione. Ne demande pas pourquoi, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer.

Mais malgré les doutes généraux, également partagés par les autres et notamment Lucius Malefoy qui a un air comme s'il croyait son fils devenu fou, Drago et Emilie ne se lâcheront plus de toute la soirée. Drago sait qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, Hermione lui a parlé d'elle quand il est venu en visite au Terrier, mais cela ne semble nullement le déranger. Il a décidément bien changé, se dit Harry.

-Y'en a pas un double pour moi ? plaisante Madeleine à Ginny qui les regarde elle aussi d'un œil sceptique. Ginny ne lui répond pas.

Tous les invités étant désormais présents, la soirée peut commencer et très vite, l'énorme surprise de voir Drago et Emilie ensemble est vite oubliée par la joie et le partage. C'est la première vraie grande fête depuis la victoire. Ici pas de larmes ou de deuil, que du bonheur. Harry ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais vu autant de monde dans le jardin du Terrier. Mais il est heureux. Voir une assemblée aussi joyeuse et chaleureuse fait beaucoup de bien comparé à tous les évènements tragiques depuis un an. Le rire s'en mêle : Hagrid casse une chaise en voulant s'assoir et Arthur s'excuse avant de faire apparaitre une chaise longue pour le géant.

C'est après que tout le monde se soit servi en saucisses, merguez et rôti que George et ses amis lancent le feu d'artifice des pétards. Ils offrent un spectacle qui n'aurait pas été déplacé à la fête nationale. Dans le ciel qui se noircit peu à peu s'envolent des flammes bleues, jaunes, vertes et toutes les couleurs les plus diverses. Tout le monde applaudit en chœur.

La musique est également de la partie. Drago, à la surprise générale, révèle un talent de danseur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas : lorsqu'il offre une démonstration de Moonwalk, Emilie est en transe. Michael Jackson est son idole.

-Il est sublime, Madeleine ! crie-t-elle, émue les larmes aux yeux.

A un moment de la soirée, Lavande emmène Ron à l'écart. Il est temps de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

-Alors, c'est quoi, chérie ? demande Ron, plus impatient que jamais.

-Ronichou…

-Oui, dis…

-Je suis…

Elle pose la main de Ron sur son ventre. Le plus jeune fils Weasley comprend et ses yeux s'illuminent de bonheur.

-Non, chérie… c'est pas vrai !

-Si, mon Ron ! J'attends un enfant de toi, je suis enceinte !

-C'est… c'est merveilleux !

Ron pleure dans ses bras. Il va être papa ! Il va être papa ! Il n'a que dix-huit ans à peine mais il va avoir un enfant. Le plus beau cadeaux que le couple puisse avoir.

-Tu le veux, hein, mon Ronichou !

-Bien sûr !

-Alors… je le garde.

La soirée se termine en beauté de toute part. Hagrid s'est discrètement rapproché de Madame Maxime et il y a fort à parier qu'un autre couple va bientôt voir le jour. George annonce qu'il a trouvé une maison où il va habiter avec Angelina, Madeleine fait connaissance avec Ginny et toutes deux s'entendent à merveille, tout le monde savoure avec délice le gâteau au chocolat, et Drago et Emilie se mettent à l'écart et s'échangent, déjà, un premier baiser.

Il est minuit quand tout le monde s'active pour faire – par la magie - disparaitre toutes les tables et la vaisselle, sans oublier le barbecue à nettoyer. En s'y mettant tous ensemble, ils arrivent au bout de ces tâches en une demi-heure. Chacun se dit ensuite au revoir en remerciant les Weasley pour cette si belle soirée qui, à n'en pas douter comme dit Percy, en appellera d'autres.

Drago et Emilie ne veulent pas se quitter. Et pourtant, le fils Malefoy doit repartir, pressé par ses parents surtout son père.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Emi. Je t'écrirai et je t'inviterai au Manoir.

-J'ai hâte de le visiter, mon Drago. Au revoir.

-Au revoir…

Après un dernier baiser, ils se quittent non sans un geste de la main comme pour dire on se reverra bientôt mon cœur.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ginny, ce qui la ramène à la réalité, ou presque car Emilie ne détourne pas les yeux de là où les Malefoy sont partis.

-Aaaah… je crois que je suis amoureuse. On dirait… un ange.

George et Angelina étant partis chez celle-ci, Emilie et Madeleine vont dormir dans la chambre du Weasley. Hermione les ramènera le lendemain en France, avec l'intention de les revoir au plus vite. Même si elle n'approuve pas forcément leur relation, Hermione décide comme les autres de laisser Drago et Emilie tranquille. Leur coup de foudre est nette et sincère, et elle est très heureuse que sa sœur, qui n'a jamais connu le grand amour, se soit enfin trouvé un bel amoureux

Harry et Hermione décident de rester encore un peu dehors alors que tous les autres sont partis se coucher et que le calme complet est revenu dans le jardin. Les amoureux regardent le ciel étoilé. Hermione met sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

-Harry-chéri ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis si heureuse grâce à toi.

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement, Hermione. Et Hermione l'embrasse comme toujours sur la joue.

-J'ai hâte qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants.

-Je ferai de toi une princesse…

-Je fais de toi mon essentiel… chante Hermione, une de ses chansons préférées qu'elle a apprise à Harry.

-Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes…

-Je fais de toi mon essentiel…

-Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne…

-Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne…

Tout doucement, blottie contre l'homme qu'elle aime tellement de tout son cœur, Hermione ferme les yeux et s'endort. Harry aussi.

Le ciel est beau cette nuit-là. Le plus bel avenir leur est promis. Harry et Hermione savent maintenant que c'est si beau l'amour…

**A/N : C'est la conclusion de cette fic. Dès demain, je poste le prologue de la suite. J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt et que la pottermagie soit éternelle!  
**


End file.
